The Chaos Girl
by Kitsune Krazy
Summary: During the race against time to find choas emeralds, Shadow stumbles upon a girl.Unfortunly,Serina has somthing Shadow wants, a choas emerald lodged inside of her!Now if she wants to survive she must team up with the Sonic team to solve a yearold mystry!
1. The Gem

_**IMPORTANT EDIT: Ok, yall so I decided the no detailed version of these chappies were ok when I first started writing this 2 years ago but now I cringe when I read this suckish crap so I'm fixing this chappie. So yeah, this is a new updated version, but I'll keep all my original beginning and ending bolds just for kicks and giggles. Now without further ado, enjoy!! XD Oh and I'm going to be changing the names of some of the places, so don't get confused if some of the unrevised chappies mention something else- its still the same place. **_

**Me: Hey peeps! You get another story by me! How lucky you are! Now before we start the story I will add to the drama! My new character Serina is about to get the surprise of her life, this normal school girl will be infused with an ultimate power…**

**Shadow: The Chaos Emerald**

**Me: Shadow! You ruined it!**

**Shadow: You should have talked faster. Now hurry up I want to hurry up and get on with finding the 'Mmmmph!'(Shadow's big fat mouth is covered with my hand)**

**Me: Shut up you'll spoil it!**

**Shadow: (Breaks free of my hand) Well I wouldn't spoil it if SOMEONE would hurry up with the story…**

**Me: I'm adding drama you idiot!**

**Sonic: (Sighs) Here we go again**

**Shadow: Hurry up. I want to get on with my life and out of this stupid city**

**Me: Shut up your spoil it more**

**Shadow: Spoil it? Oh I'll spoil it... The reason the Chaos Emerald was infused into Serina was because…. **

**Me: Shut up! (I tackle Shadow)**

**Sonic: sigh well since Brianna over there is busy attacking Shadow I'll do the disclaimer: Brianna does not and never will own anything about Sonic except Serina.**

**Serina: Hey I'm Not an Object To Own!(Tackles Sonic)**

**Tails: I'll Save You Sonic! (Tackles Serina)**

**Amy: Well since I'm the only one not beating the living daylights out of someone I'll start the show! Looks at Sonic with giant bump on his head) Sonic! Serina how dare you hurt him! (everyone stops and stares at Amy) **

**Serina: Uh oh… she's got that look in her eye!**

**Sonic: (bump magically heals) Serina… I think you'd better run**

**Serina: Good plan… well people excuse me as I run for my life. **

**Amy: GET BACK HERE! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH HURTING SONIC!**

**Serina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_Somewhere on the outskirts of a small town…_

A young girl lay on her back in a field of grass. She watched the sky with startling green eyes, a bored expression on her face. "Well what should I do now?" The girl sighed, running a hand through her fiery orange mane. "Hmm… well I could head home… mom's probably got dinner goin'…" The girl mused and, with an annoyed grunt, got up on her feet and wiped her hands and jeans free of any grass still clinging to them. She was just about to leave when a huge explosion burst forth behind her, stirring up a wind so strong her long orange locks momentary blinded her. Shielding her eyes with an arm, the girl turned around to squint at the large dust cloud billowing behind her. Curious, she pushed forward into the murk to see if she could get some incentive to what had just happened.

Slowly, carefully, she picked her way over towards the site of the disturbance. Suddenly, the weakened earth gave out underneath her and the girl cried out in surprise as she fell down into a large crater. "Ouch…" She mumbled, and dusted herself off.

There, in the center of the hole, was an eerie green light leaking out from another, smaller crater within the larger one. _Come on, Serina…you've _got_ to be dreaming…_Astonished, Serina peaked into the smaller hole and gasped. Nestled in the dead center was a large, beautiful green gem, cut into perfect shape and as large as a mango. From the looks of it, the stone seemed to be an emerald, but Serina knew of none that were this large.

"Wow." She let out a low whistle, "Mom has _got_ to see this!" Serina turned around to start her ascent out of the crater when a strange ringing noise whistled through the air, each pulse of sound seemed to make the stone glow brighter and Serina looked back at the beautiful, sculpted gem. Paralyzed by the sight, she could only lose herself in it's beauty. The stone began to pulsate, rising out of the ground and then, like a startled humming bird, jolted forward.

The strange rock penetrated Serina's body, right below her diaphragm and she fell to the ground with a cry clutching her stomach. As soon as the burst of light faded, she sat up, curious. She wasn't even feeling minute discomfort, how was that possible? Hadn't the stone stabbed her stomach but, she rubbed the afflicted area, there was no wound like she'd have expected.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…" Serina whispered to herself she turned around and began scrabbling up the crater. "I'd better get out of here!"

_Some secret place in a secret city…_

"I'm sensing a chaos emerald…" Shadow said, lifting up a red, pulsating gem not unlike the one Serina had found.

"What? Are you sure, Shadow?" Rouge asked, she had been leaning over the stone ledge of a tall building, taking in the view when Shadow had said this. She turned around and walked over to him to get a better look at the stone he held.

"I'm positive, but…" Shadow let himself trail off, staring at the beautiful emerald.

"What is it?" Rouge asked curiously looking up at his handsome face, watching his crimson eyes.

"Its like something is enhancing its powers…" Shadow shook his head. What could possibly enhance a _chaos emerald's_ power?

"Well, can you tell where it's coming from, Shadow?" Rouge demanded, crossing her arms across her ample chest.

"Yeah, a small town just north of here." Shadow turned his head to look in the direction he felt the second gem's presence.

"Let me get this one, Shadow!" Rouge begged but he shook his head; a cruel malicious grin adorned his face.

"No, allow me." He said coolly, "I haven't been on a vacation in a while."

_In that same little town…_

"Mom!! _Mom!!_" Serina came barreling down the grassy green hill behind her house that lead to their cobble stone porch and, unable to stop herself, slammed into sliding glass door leading inside. Rattled, she shook her head and her mom, chopping vegetables at the kitchen table next to the door, looked up shocked and rushed to let her daughter inside.

"Serina! Are you alright?!" Her mom's brown eyes were full of genuine concern but Serina brushed it off.

"Never mind that!" Serina gasped and rushed on with out heed, "Iwasoutinthefieldandtherewasthishugeexplosionand, andthisgemandthenitwentinsidemeand-"

"Oh my!" Her mother dropped her knife and went to console her child, "You poor thing, that door must've rattled your little brain! Wait here!" Her mom held up her hands, "I'll go get the baby thermometer in the petroleum jelly."

Her mom rushed off to find the thermometer. "Err…" Serina, a little put off, turned around and rushed out to the garage where her dad was working on the family Sudan.

"Dad, dad!!" Serina cried, "I was out side and there was this huge explosion and-"

"Serina…" Her dad pushed himself out from under the car and looked up at her, running his fingers through his jet black, balding hair. "Did you run into the screen door again?"

"No but-! Well yeah but-!" Serina stomped her foot and messed up her hair, "_Aggggggg!!_" Frustrated Serina turned around and rushed out the door.

"Come back!" He dad yelled, "Your mom's gunna want to take your temperature!!"

Serina skittered around the cream sofa and ran up the stairs to her room, fuming with frustration. Why wouldn't they listen to her?! Sure she'd had a few too many bumps to the head as a child and yes, she had had a few eccentric moments. But who didn't? Sure, so she's accidentally broke dad's leg last Christmas because she thought he was Santa. Maybe she'd _accidentally_ turned off the towns water supply to drench the Johnson's new convertible because she thought it was alien tech because they'd installed black lights all over the darn thing but, come on, who _didn't_ fall prey to their imagination every once and a while?

Serina flopped onto her rainbow bedspread and breathed in the floral scent of detergent. _Dammit they don't listen!_ She knew she hadn't imagined it this time and she'd be darned when the one time she was right no one would care. Serina was torn from her musing when she hear her mother's scream float up the stairs and the distinct sound of a dish breaking. Serina rolled her eyes; _I guess I'd better just let her take my temperature before she has a fucking heart attack._

Serina slowly trudged down the stairs, hands deep in the pockets of her jeans, a small frown on her face. She looked up just as she reached the bottom the see a large black, fuzzy creature with it's back turned to her. _What is _that_?_ Serina wondered, it turned slightly and she could make out red on the quills, _And why's it so adorable?_

She knew it couldn't be a hedgehog, it was too big, and was about to ask the cute little thing what it was doing in her house when the creature put a gloved hand up to a pointed ear and said, "I haven't found it yet, but I can sense it's here…"

Serina's eyes widen and she slowly backed up to the stair well. She was just about to turn and flee up the steps when a tickle made he nose itch. _Crap…_ Serina grabbed her nose and tried to cover the noise but it was useless and a very loud, unflattering sneeze echoed in the quiet room.

"What was that?" A startled female voice floated to Serina's ears and she, terrified, covered her mouth and pressed up against the wall.

"Nothing. I just forgot to kill one of the humans…" The black hedgehog mused; Serina had decided that since it could talk it really _was_ a mutant hedgehog or something. _Kill?_ Serina's blood ran cold and she turned towards the back door near the stair well, _If I can just get outside, maybe…_ "Come out now if you value you life." The black fur ball ordered, but Serina who _did _value her life slipped out the back door holding her breath, and picked up a large stick off the ground before slowly making her way back towards the garage.

"So there you are…" The back of Serina's neck prickled and she whirled around to find none other than the black hedgehog. "Trying to give me the slip, how pathetic…"

"Stay back I'm warning you!" Serina yelled and held up her stick, backing up until her back pressed into the side of the house. Shadow chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that will work?" He scoffed, Serina gritted her teeth.

"Well let's find out!" She yelled and brought down the stick with a mighty blow that Shadow easily caught. He broke the stick in half and tossed it to the side.

"Is that it?" He drawled, rolling his hand as if to tell her to bring out her next attempt to save herself.

"Um…" Serina bit her lip and smiled, sheepishly. "Pretty much yeah. I'm done."

"Since that's settled then…" Shadow took a step forward and Serina threw up her arms to defend herself out of reflex. They were both surprised when this simple gesture actually worked. An emerald light burst forth from her palms and sent the hedgehog flying. Terrified, Serina looked down at her hands and exclaimed.

"What the _hell_ is this?" She watched the glow dissipate and a thin trail of smoke stream off each palm.

"So you have the power of the chaos emerald… amusing" Shadow chuckled darkly and got up to his feet.

Horrified that the blast somehow hadn't killed him, she screamed, "What _are_ you?!"

"I'm Shadow, the ultimate life form, and you have something I want…"

"Wait, _what_?!" Shadow lunged at the poor, confused girl and she covered her head, squeezing her eyes shut just waiting for the blow that would end her life. But that blow never came. Curious, Serina cracked open an eye and found Shadow brushing himself off and another small hedgehog standing in front of her. This one was blue with brilliant green eyes just like she had but that didn't make her any less cautious. Serina wondered if she was slowly loosing her mind, but when a slap didn't erase the dueling hedgehogs in front of her, she decided it was better not to question it.

At a break in their brawling, both creatures panting, the blue one stuck out a hand and pointed at the black one, "You fake hedgehog!" His voice was unmistakably male and put another point to rest, they were both most certainly hedgehogs. "What the hell are you trying to do to her?"

"This doesn't concern you, hog." The black one growled viciously.

"Oh yes it does." The blue hedgehog pointed to himself and struck a heroic pose, "Sonic the hedgehog will always defend the innocent!"

"Well hero," Shadow's hand started to glow a yellowish color, "Then this will be your grave. Chaos Spear!"

Hundreds of tiny, glowing little arrows swarmed around like angry bees and they were headed straight towards Serina. Paralyzed with a mixture of aw and fear, the girl couldn't rally herself to move but luckily, the blue hedgehog slammed into her and yanked her out of the way just in the nick of time.

**Me: Sorry its short, but I don't feel like continuing…**

**Serina: Review if you liked it!**

**Me: What she said!**


	2. The Ocean

**Me: Sorry about not updating!**

**Serina: You were too busy with your other story! You're so hurtful!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Serina: Why did you say Shadow and Sonic were 4ft tall?**

**Me: I meant a 3ft tall hedgehog… (Anime sweat drop)**

**Serina: you only know that because John the Swallow told you that!**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) Maybe…**

**Serina: You're hopeless!**

**Me: You're so mean!**

**Serina: Start the show!**

_Outside Serina's house…_

"MOVE!" Sonic yelled, grabbing Serina around the waist and jumping out of the way just in time.

"Ah!" Serina gasped, Sonic was surprisingly strong for a hedgehog.

"You stay away from her Shadow!" Sonic yelled

"This is none of your business!" Shadow said in his creepy emotionless voice

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled, it hit Shadow dead on.

"Oh my god!" Serina yelled "I've gone mad!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"You did talk! Its official, I _am _crazy!" Serina said

"Now calm down…" Sonic started

"Leave me alone!" Serina said running off

'Sigh' Sonic caught up with her easily, "Where are you going?" Sonic asked

"The beach!" Serina said still running

"Why the beach?" Sonic asked, picking up more speed. She could go very fast for a human

"What do you think? A 3ft tall hedgehog is talking to me and running at 20mph! I need to think!" She yelled

"Whoa!" Sonic said surprised as she went up to 30mph, now half the town was watching them speed off.

"Stop following me!" Serina yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes

"Hey, I just want to help you!" Sonic said, Serina turned the corner on a dime Sonic had to slow down then he caught up.

"I didn't ask for help!" Serina yelled and jumped over a car

"Whoa!" Sonic almost got hit but jumped at the last second. "Where did you learn how to jump like that?"

"Pole vault in gym!" Serina said "But I've never gone that high without a pole before!"

"So you just missed getting hit by dumb luck!" Sonic asked

"Pretty much, but hey if I can go this fast why not?" Serina yelled back going up to 40mph.

"Speaking of which, we're going over the speed limit!" Sonic called to her as he caught up again

"So? That's for cars!" She said, Sonic noticed they were leaving P.G. (Pacific Grove)

"I thought you wanted to go to the beach!" Sonic said

"I do!" Serina said

"Then where are we going?" Sonic asked

"Rocky Point!" Serina told him

"What? Are you crazy? That's 2 hours away if you can maintain 65 mph!" Sonic said

"Well let's find out if we can!" Serina said going up to 50, they passed Sky line forest (a high way route goes past there)

"You really know this area don't you?" Sonic asked

"I was born here" Serina said going up to 60mph "I've know this place my whole life!"

"How long have you lived her then?" Sonic asked, she looked 13 but he wasn't sure

"I'm 14 if that's what you're asking." Serina said going up to 70

"Yeah" Sonic said going up to 70 too "You're really fast!"

"Thanks! So are you!" Serina said, a car pulled up next to them

"Whoa!" Said the person driving it "You kids are almost faster that my car!"

"Oh really? Lets find out!" Serina said going up to 80

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sonic asked

"Hey I'm just having a little fun, I mean just running is boring!" Serina said she took off at 90

"Hey wait for me!" Sonic said running after her

_How can she go this fast? _Sonic thought. _A human can only run up to 6mph if in really good shape, and would have gotten tired a long time ago! _He watched her race the car until the car had to stop to get a ticket.

"I guess natural abilities won't get you tickets!" Serina said to him and continued off.

"Aren't you tired?" Sonic asked when he caught up with her

"No, and we're almost there!" She said pointing to a sign about 43 miles away. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Sonic said, curious about how she could go so fast.

When they reached the beach they were both exhausted.

" 'Pant' Well 'pant' we 'pant' made it" Serina said and collapsed 5 ft passed the path to the rocks.

(A/N if you don't know about rocky point, you can't go down to the beach and it looks like basically to giant rock hills covered in flowers right above the ocean)

" 'Pant' Yeah" Sonic said resting on a rock.

_It's a miracle she's still conscious! _Sonic thought. _She's no ordinary human…_

"Is something the matter?" Serina asked Sonic, noting he was spacing out.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Sonic said

"I'm sorry I was rude to you." Serina said looking out at the ocean "The whole talking animals, with magic powers kinda freaked me out."

"When you say it like that its no wonder!" Sonic said, Serina giggled

"I'm not sure what I should do now, I don't have the money to fix my house…" Serina said

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"Well, my parents were murdered, they were only children and my grandparents are dead so I have no guardians"

"Oh" Sonic said

"And my dad and mom never wrote there wills so I have no money" Serina continued

"I'm so sorry…" Sonic said but stopped

"!" Serina noticed his pause "Oh, sorry I'm such a goof some times!"

"Eh?"

"I never told you my name, did I Sonic?" Serina said

"No." Sonic said

" I'm such a goof! My name's Serina." Serina said blushing

"That's a nice name." Sonic said, Serina blushed harder

"For some reason I hate it." Serina said "I think it was just because it's so plain, unlike mine 'Sonic' sounds so exciting!" She said rubbing the back of her head (A/N you know like in those t.v shows)

"!" Sonic blushed "Thanks, I think…"

"Ho hum. What am I gonna do now?" Serina asked herself

"I think I have an idea!" Sonic grinned

**Me: Well that's it for now!**

**Serina: Review or else!**

**Me: Don't be evil! (Pulls out a machine gun) Now, review or else!**

**Serina: (Anime sweat drop) Don't be evil she says…**


	3. Fox

**Me: You're evil John the Sparrow! How am I supposed to know the exact speed a human could run?**

**Serina: Everyone knows the speed!**

**Me: Not everyone!**

**Serina: Smart one…**

**Me: You're so mean!**

**Serina: Join the club!**

**Me: Does anyone know what the heck a fruit foot is? John the Sparrow's confusing!**

**Serina: (Sigh) It's a food…**

**Me: How do you know!**

**Serina: It has the word _fruit_ in it…**

**Me: (blush) I KNEW THAT!**

**Serina: Brianna doesn't own Sonic… or a brain…**

**Me: YOU'RE SO MEAN!**

**Serina: So?**

**Me: On with the show!**

_In Serina's newly destroyed house…_

"(Sigh) My house is ruined!" Serina said

"Just get what you need and Tails will pick us up." Sonic said

"Who's Tails?" Serina asked

"Opps! Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you said, quote… 'I have a idea why don't you stay with me for a while?' Me: 'Okay!' You 'Get your stuff and we'll go' unquote."

"Um… Serina?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Why did you memorize everything I said? I couldn't even remember all that!"

"Sorry! It's a bad habit!" Serina said

"Whatever… get your stuff and let's go!"

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"Well… Shadow kinda trashed my room so it's gonna take awhile…"

"Oh, that's okay; hey do you have a phone?" Sonic asked leaning on the door, Serina chucked a wireless phone at him.

"Ow!" Sonic said, the door broke open and Sonic (who was unfortunately was standing at the door that lead down a hill) tumbled down the hill and smacked into the old oak tree at the bottom.

"Opps!" Serina called to him "You okay?" Sonic groaned and got up

"Yeah!" He called back

"Ok!" Serina said and went to her room to pack

_Ow! _Sonic thought brushing himself off. _I wonder why Shadow did completely destroy the house…it looks like he turned the house over looking for something. But what?_

"Hey Sonic!" Serina came over to him holding a suitcase

"Huh?" Sonic said, pulling away from his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Serina asked

"Oh, nothing it's nothing." Sonic said

"Hmmm…." Serina stared at him suspiciously but let the subject drop "By the way, who is this allusive Tails?"

"Oh!" Sonic said "Sorry I forgot! His name is Miles Prowler but everyone calls him 'Tails' he's my best friend."

"Well he's probably very nice considering he's your best friend!" Serina said

"?" Sonic wasn't sure if that was a complement or insult, so he just let it go

"Hey Sonic!"

"Huh?" Sonic turned around to see Tails in his Tornado helicopter thing (A/N I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED!)

Serina looked up too, but what she saw was a big surprise.

"EH? HE'S A FOX!"

**Me: Well hope you liked it…**

**Serina: I know there are talking hedgehogs now but a fox?**

**Me: You only know about talking hedgehogs cause one attacked you…**

**Serina: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!**

**Me: Please Review!**

**Serina: Hey I'm talking to you!**

**Me: See ya next time!**


	4. Clouds

**Me: Wow! I haven't updated since the 18th! Well I was busy with my B-day and _Star Testing_ so get over it! Anyway thanks for bearing with my laziness**

**Serina: Like they have to _everyday_? **

**Me: HEY! You have to be nice cause I'm sick!**

**Serina: Disclaimer!**

**Me: You win this time!**

**Serina: Yay!**

**Me: Do it!**

**Serina: Okay, okay, sheesh! B doesn't own Sonic and never will!**

**Me: Thanks! Why'd you call me B?**

**Serina: I sounds cooler now, start the show!**

**Me: Fine!**

_At Serina's house…_

"EH? HE'S A FOX?" Serina exclaimed

"Sorry didn't I mention?" Sonic asked sheepishly

"NO!" Serina said, Tails jumped out of the _Tornado_

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said coming over to his friend "Um… is that her?" he whispered pointing to Serina

"Yeah" Sonic whispered back "She's a little shocked about the whole talking animal thing so take it easy!"

"Hi… Serina right?" he asked turning to Serina

"Y-yes…" She said

"Hi! I'm Miles Prowler, but you can call me Tails!" Tails stuck out his hand, she shook it

_H-he's real! _Serina thought.

"You're a _real_ fox?" Serina asked still unsure

"Yep!" Tails smiled, Serina loved his smile

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" she yelled hugging him

"(Anime sweat drop) Well that seemed to help break the ice…" Sonic sighed

"C-can you let me go?" he asked his voice a little muffled

"Sorry!" Serina let go "I just love foxes and never got to get this close you're just so cute!" she hugged him again

"Ah!" Tails was fine with hugs but he was being crushed by a little too much love

"Well it's a good thing you're a fox or she'd freak!" Sonic whispered to Tails

"I'm not sure if I'm that lucky!" Tails replied his face red because since he was shorter than her his face was being squished by her breasts

"Um… can we go?" Sonic asked

"Oh! Sorry!" Serina blushed she gave Tails one more squeeze then let him go "I'll get my stuff!" She ran in her house

"So are you sure _that_ was the super shy girl freaked out by us being able to talk?" Tails asked

"Well…yeah…" Sonic said "But the fact you're a fox helped her trust you, just wait till she sees Knuckles it will take a while for her to trust him, just like it took her with me!"

"Unless she loves echidnas!" Tails said

"Well I'd be the same with Amy for sure! She's a hedgehog just like me!" Sonic declared

"Yeah, maybe but more importantly what did you want to tell me?" Tails asked

"Well I can't confirm it but I think she might have an emerald in her!" Sonic said

"What! HOW!" Tails yelled

"Shh!" Sonic covered his mouth "We don't want her to hear! Anyway as for how, think about it… Shadow was after her, she can suddenly run up to 70 some mph and jump as high as car and right before I joined the fight to protect her against Shadow I swear I saw her hands glowing!"

"Well that sounds like one but I'll have to run a test to make sure…" Tails started

"I'm ready!" Serina said bringing her stuff, she had one backpack

"Is that all your bringing?" Sonic asked

"What's in there?" Tails asked

"Clothes, some games, hygiene stuff, shoes and some money!" She said

"How'd you fit it all it there?" Sonic asked

"It's half it's normal size!" she said

"You mean you shrunk it?" Tails asked

"Yep! I made a portable shrink ray!" She said holding up a device "It only works on inanimate objects though…"

"How'd you make it? I mean you're only 14 right? How could make something _this_ complicated?" Tails asked

"Well…" Serina said putting it in her bag "When you don't have friends you hit the books!"

"Huh? You don't have friends?" Tails asked "Why?"

"People think I'm weird… as for 'why' I could be the time I attacked the janitor thinking he was the Easter bunny who broke into our school." She noticed their puzzled expressions "He was dressed up in a bunny costume!"

"OH!"

"Or it could be the time for sprit week I shaved my hair into a Mohawk, or my overactive imagination or they just flat out hate my guts, doesn't matter I just never made friends." She finished

"Well you've made friends now!" Tails declared

"You're so cute!" Serina hugged him again

"Well let's go!" Sonic said

"YEAH!" Tails and Serina cheered

_Up in the sky…_

"Why's it called the _Tornado_?" Serina asked

"Cause I like the name!" Tails said

"Sounds more like a fancy dance move than a plane!" Serina muttered "Ooh! I know how about _Star Rocket_?"

"Ha!" Tails laughed "And _you _say _Tornado_ sounds like a dance move!"

"Well it does!"

"Like _Star Rocket_'s any better!"

"Well at least it sounds like a cooler dance move!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!" Serina pouted, Sonic couldn't laugh at her pout, she just looked so cute!

"What's so funny?" Serina asked

"I'm sorry!" Sonic said still laughing "It's just your pout it's so cute!"

"WHAT!" Serina turned bright red, Sonic noticed this

"What's the matter? A boy never told you your cute?" Sonic asked

"I went to an all girl's school! This is the first time I've ever_ been_ with a boy besides my dad!" Serina said still red

"Well you are cute!" Sonic said

"Cut it out!" Serina said turning crimson, Sonic laughed, Serina couldn't help but smile and soon she was laughing too

_I can't see why she's never had friends! _Sonic thought. _Maybe they were jealous of her; I mean she's cute, nice, funny, smart…_

"What's the matter?" Tails asked noting he was turning red

"Wha? Oh nothing…" Sonic muttered

"Your face is red!" Serina said, she put her hand on his forehead "Hmm… you don't have a fever…"

"What? I'm fine really!" Sonic said, Serina started laughing

"Your face is really red! You're embarrassed!" Serina said laughing

"No I'm not!" Sonic said

"You so are!"

"No I'm not, Serina!"

"What's the matter? Have a girl back home?"

"What! No!" Sonic said going crimson

"Ha, ha! Your crimson!" Serina said laughing

"Cut it out!"

"Ooh! Sonic has a girlfriend!"

"It's not like that!" Sonic declared

_Those two are so much alike! _Tails thought. _They love embarrassing each other!_ He sighed

"What's up Tails?" Serina asked

"Wha? Oh nothing, just thinking…" Tails said

"Hey how much further to the base?" Sonic asked

"Well, remember we had to move it so probably another hour or so…" Tails said (A/N I say they have a base, okay?)

"Well, we'll just have to entertain ourselves!" Sonic sighed

"I know! Let's play 'I spy!' okay?" Serina asked

"We're 976 ft up in the air, there's nothing but clouds!" Sonic said

"Well then we all can look at a cloud and say what we see!" Serina said

"That sounds like fun!" Tails replied "Okay I go first! Let's see, I see a pirate ship in that cloud!"

"My turn!" Serina said "If you look at the same cloud sideways it's a duck with a hat!"

"Oh yeah!" Tails said

"Your turn Sonic!" Serina said

"Oh, um… I see a goat…" he said

"Oh yeah I see it!" Serina and Tails said

"I don't know if it's a good thing…" Serina started "but I see a black and pink tornado thing!"

"ROUGE!" Sonic and Tails yelled

**Me: Yeah cliffie! Well if you want to find out what happens please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed thanks! (Gives you cookie)**


	5. Fire in the sky

**Me: I'm baaaack! **

**Serina: You left me!**

**Me: Sorry I was on Runescape!**

**Serina: WHAT? YOU LEFT FOR A VIDEO GAME?**

**Me: An AWESOME video game, yes!**

**Serina: You're evil! (Pounces on me)**

**Me: AHHHHHHHH! SERINA GET OFF!**

**Serina: NEVER!**

**Sonic: (sigh) I'll just do the disclaimer while they kill each other…**

**Me: OW! THAT WAS MY BOOB!**

**Sonic: (Anime sweat drop) Um… (stares at us killing each other)**

**Serina: OW! THAT WAS MY LEG!**

**Sonic: (ANIME SWEAT SROP TO THE MAX) Anyway the disclaimer is as it always has been the same! Brianna owns NOTHING except Serina who she has problems controlling…**

**Serina: DIE BITCH!**

**Me: (Fight stops out of nowhere) (GASP) _Serina_! (Fight starts again)**

**Tails: Hey Sonic what up?**

**Sonic: TAILS NO WAI….**

**Serina & Me: HE'S SOOOOOOO CUTE! (pounces on innocent Tails)**

**Tails: SAVE ME!**

**Sonic: (Anime sweat drop) Um… **

**Tails: DO SOMETHING!**

**Sonic: Ok! Start the show!**

**Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sonic: (Anime sweat drop)**

_Up in the sky…_

"What's a Rouge?" Serina asked

"A bat girl, who believes all the worlds' gems should be hers!" Tails said maneuvering a bullet

"Great!" Serina said sarcastically "Besides her being after me is there anything else I need to know?"

"No." Sonic said. _But we now know something else about you…_

_So she does have the emerald… _Tails thought

"Tails watch out!" Serina yelled

(WHAM) A missile hit the tornado, _hard_.

"AHHHHHHH!" Serina screamed

"Tails! Stabilize the plane! NOW!" Sonic yelled to his friend

"No good!" Tails said after pushing some buttons "HANG ON! WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

The plane started to tip as Rouge's plane came in for a second hit. The ear shattering screech of metal ripping off the plane hit as Rouge hit the plane with bullets.

"SONIC DON'T GET TO CLOSE TO THE SIDE!" Serina yelled

(SWOOSH) The plane tipped causing Sonic to side out the plane

"AHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed when something hit him "Wha?" he opened his eyes to see Serina holding onto him

"Don't worry!" She told him "I won't let you go!" she turned to Tails "Try to balance the plane!"

"I'll try!" Tails ran off to the controls

_Sonic's point of view… _

Everything was chaos when Rouge's plane came back around for a second time

"Stay away from him!" Sonic heard Serina yell at her

It's kinda cute how protective she was at the time… Ehem… anyway Rouge just laughed at her

"Please! And lose this great chance to get rid of Sonic?" Rouge cackled "Prepare to die Sonic!"

"AH!" I cried out as I felt a shearing pain in my side

"Sonic!" Serina yelled

"It's okay!" I reassured her, but really who was I kidding?

And Rouge wasn't about to let Serina pull me into the plane either

I felt another pain go through me, knowing Rouge had fired again

"Tails!" I heard Serina yell to the fox "Take this and shrink my backpack, ok?"

This confused me not knowing what was going on when I heard Tails respond

"Ok! But the plane might tip again!" Tails said

"JUST DO IT!" Serina yelled "I'm losing my grip!"

"Ok!" I heard a response

"AH!" Another shearing pain went thorough me it was all I could do was to keep consciousness

I felt the plane start to tip and Serina yelling to me desperately not being able to shield the bullets pelting me

"SONIC!" she screamed, I could tell she had started to cry, it must have been really hard seeing her parents be murdered and now her friend starting to die as she helplessly tried to keep me from falling into the ocean

I knew I couldn't hold on much longer, I heard Serina scream and Tails yell, I felt the plane tip dangerously to the side as I slipped into the darkness…

_Normal point of view…_

"SONIC NO!" Serina screamed as her friend blacked out, She pulled him onto the plane the tip helping her get him up,

Serina studied him, he was badly wounded and bleeding

The plane started to tip dangerously

"What now?" Tails yelled

"This!" Serina held up a parachute and slipped something into her pocket

"What do we do with one parachute?" Tails asked

"Can you fly us away from the plane?" Serina asked

"Yeah!" Tails answered wondering how she knew he could fly

"Okay then put this on and do it!" Serina chucked the parachute at him

"What about Rouge?"

"Trust me!" Serina jumped out the plane with Tails holing her "Ok now try your best to fly towards the mainland!"

"Alright!" Tails started using his tails to fly them towards the mainland

_Whoa!_ Tails thought _They hardly weigh anything! And how is it Rouge is still attacking the plane? Does she know we escaped yet?_

These and many more questions flowed to the fox as he headed towards mainland

_About a hour later…_

_I've never flown so far in my life!_ Tails thought _Must stop… can't go on…_

"Tails are you ok?" Serina asked she was carrying Sonic, he moaned out of pain but was still unconscious

"Yeah I'm fine…" Tails replied weakly

"I think you should rest!" Serina said "I can swim us the rest of the way!"

"Ok!" Tails said he stopped flying as the started to fall

"Ok, now thrust your body weight forward!" Serina said

Tails did as he was told and they started to fall in a diagonal line

"Alright!" Serina said "Now pull the parachute!"

"Ok!" Tails pulled the chute causing them to fall slowly down

"You ok up there?" Serina called to Tails

"Just fine!" Tails told her. _What caused Rouge to ignore us I wonder? _

Suddenly Serina was on the parachute strings holing a knife the size of her thumb(she shrunk it)

"W-what are you doing?" Tails asked

"If you're scared of falling, you don't want to know!" Serina said

"You're not gonna cut it are you?"

"We'll drown by the parachute if I don't!"

"Um… you know this how?"

"Experience!" Serina caught his look and said "Don't ask…"

Serina cut the strings and pulled Tails and Sonic close

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed

"Hold on!" Serina said surprisingly calm

(SLASH!) Serina, Tails and Sonic landed in the water

"Well…" Serina said pulling the animals on top of her so she could support them "We'll reach land by dark."

**Me: Trapped in the middle of the ocean for 4-5 hours, what awaits them? **

**Serina: We won't know till u update!**

**Me: So right! Oh and srry for the wait ppl!**

**Serina: Review or else!**

**Me: HEY! _I _do the threats! (pulls out machine gun again) REVIEW OR DIE!**


	6. Another, much colder, Ocean

**Me: Hey ppl! I'm back cause John the Sparrow wants to blow me up if I don't…**

**Serina: I'm tired…**

**Me: Go back to swimming!**

**Serina: Fine!**

**Me: Wait disclaimer!**

**Serina: You own nothing, cept me, your room and the laptop you're on….**

**Me: Now you can go back to swimming!**

**Serina: You're mean!**

**Me: I'm not mean, John the Sparrow's nuclear bomb is!**

**Serina: Start the show!**

_Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic…_

"I think we're almost to an island Tails!" Serina said

"There aren't any islands in the Atlantic Ocean!" Tails exclaimed in disbelief

"Well, there are the Easter islands and others…." Serina started

"But that's south of the equator!" Tails said

"Weird… we were going a little north towards… where exactly?" Serina asked

"I can tell you, big secret thing…"

"Fine, whatever! Let's just reach the island before dark or a shark could get us!"

"Sharks don't live around here!"

"Wanna say that to Mr. Tiger shark and cookie cutter?"

"Um… no…"

"Don't be a wimp Tails!"

"I'm not a wimp! Just scared of sharks…"

"Tails, _toilets_ cause more human injuries than sharks! I think you'd be better off with a shark!"

"Sharks kill people though!"

"So? I hardly ever happens!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey look we're here!" Serina pulled tails and Sonic onto the sand shore

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really Tails…" Serina said and pulled something out of her pocket

"What's that?" Tails asked

"My shrink ray! I also brought my backpack!"

"Sweet!" Tails said

"See? I think ahead! Now where is that tent?" Serina had returned the backpack to normal size and was looking through it

"Will we need to set it up?" Tails asked

"Naw! I did that at home!" Serina said

"Great!" Tails exclaimed, Soon Serina had out food, the tent and blankets

"Ok Tails here!" Serina tossed a rock at Tails

"What do I do with this?" Tails asked

"It's flint!" Serina said

"I don't know haw to start a fire though!" Tails said

"Find a stone and hit them together above something dry and flammable, it will light with the sparks!"

"What are you gonna do?" Tails asked Serina

"I'm gonna check Sonic's wounds and see how bad they are!"

"Shouldn't we just leave this island after that? I mean don't you have a raft?"

"Yes I do Tails, but unless you want to be fish food we need to wait until morning!"

"Ok, I'll try to light the fire!"

"Ok!" Serina turned to Sonic. _Poor Sonic! Let's take a look and see what I can do…_

Serina flipped Sonic on his side to see the gun wound

"OH MY GOD!" Serina shrieked

"What?" Tails ran over to here "OH MY GOSH! Is he alive?"

"Barely!" Serina said checking his pulse "He's not breathing though!"

"Well what about CPR?" Tails asked

"Do you know it?"

"Not really…"

"Well, I do!" Serina said, she bent over Sonic and gave him 2 clean breaths, then pushed below his diaphragm

"Did it work?" Tails asked

"Hush!" Serina said and checked his pulse "No good!" Serina continued to breathe into him

After about 15 minutes of this, Sonic resumed breathing but was still unconscious

"He's in bad shape!" Serina said after checking him over "We need to replace the bandage and treat the wound every 6 hours."

"Ok!" Tails watched Serina put Neosporin on the wound and then wrap it up

"I hope he's ok," Serina said "He barely survived!"

"I know! He's really lucky!" Tails said

"Well we should get some rest now…" Serina said carrying Sonic into the tent

"What a strange girl…" Tails told himself

_Up in the clouds with Rouge…_

"What happened?" Dr. Eggman yelled into Rouge's screen

"I don't know!" Rouge replied "I was about to take down Sonic when…"

"He's not wondering about Sonic, Rouge." Shadow said simply appearing on screen next to Eggman

"What?"

"Did you get the girl or not?" Shadow asked

"What girl?" Rouge said "Wait there was one; she was with them… why if it weren't for her I'd have the emerald and Sonic's head!"

"The girl has the emerald Rouge!" Dr. Eggman yelled "You were suppose to take the girl…"

"Alive" Shadow finished

"What?" Dr. Eggman asked

"I say we take her alive, got that?"

"What! Why?"

"We don't know what would happen if we killed her and then took the emerald…"

"Oh! So your saying Shadow we must test her first?"

"Wha? Oh right…"

"Hello I'm still here!" Rouge said "What are your orders?"

"Tell us your coordinates and we'll be there shortly…" Dr. Eggman told her

"Ok!" Rouge sent him the coordinates "Rouge out!" she pushed a button and the screen went blank

_That's weird…_ Rouge thought. _He actually sounded concerned for her… maybe it was because she had the gem… sill…_

_Back with the good guys…_

"Wake up sleepy head!" Serina yelled to Tails "Time to go!"

"Ung…" Tails moaned and flopped over

"Ok, you asked for this!" Serina smiled and grabbed a bucket full of sea water "WAKE UP!" she tossed the water on Tails

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD COLD COLD!" Tails screamed and woke up "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Hey you asked for it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever!" Serina giggled "Anyway we need to go now…" she said taking a serious tone

"Oo! It's serious Serina! What altered universe have I landed in?" Tails grinned

"Yes I'm a complete robot now!" Serina rolled her eyes "Anyway everything is packed and loaded on the raft…"

"How long was I sleeping?"

"A while! Now come on, I need your tails so we can have a motor!"

"Great! I'm a power source!" Tails said sarcastically

"Ladies and Gents, introducing power house Tails!"

"(Giggle) Let's go!" Tails said

"Maybe if we're lucky we can use your tail as a fishing pole!"

"Haha, very funny!"

"Aw come on Tails! It's a new day! What could possibly happen?"

**Me: Oh how wrong you were Serina…**

**Serina: What are you gonna do to me?**

**Me: Um… nothing!**

**Serina: (Rolls eyes) I feel _sooo_ safe! **

**Me: Read and Review! Or else Serina dies!**

**Serina: (GASP) Do what she says! She'll do it! She's crazy!**

**Me: MUHAHAHAhahaha(COUGH)hahahahahahah! (Cough) Help! Need WATER!**

**Serina: (Anime sweat drop) I'm on it…**


	7. Are we there yet?

**Me: Hey ppl! I'm back!**

**Serina: About time!**

**Me: Sorry, some weird virus thingy made it so I couldn't use document manager…**

**Tails: Oo! Wait… what's that?**

**Me: How I upload chappies!**

**Serina: Disclaimer!**

**Me: Go ahead, although I think you all know how it is… I SUCCESSFULLY STOLE SONIC!**

**Serina: In your dreams!**

**Me: In my _very realistic _dreams!**

**Serina: Riiiight… anyway she owns nothing but me and her house!**

**Me: (Sniff) It's my parent's house!  
Serina: Sucks for you!**

**Me: Oh! Thanks a lot!**

**Serina: Start the show!**

_Somewhere in the Atlantic…_

"So…" Serina asked

"So?" Tails returned

"I'm bored!"

"Me too!"

"Hey doesn't that hurt Tails?" Serina asked noting a fish just bit his tail

"OW!" Tails yelped and pulled his tail away from the water

"Sweet!" Serina said as she caught the fish "We have a fishing rod!"

"That's not funny!" Tails watched Serina put the fish back in "Why'd you do that?"

"We aren't on dry land so we can't cook it, and unless you want to be surrounded in rotting fish and sharks after us…." Serina started

"OH! I guess your right…"

"Sweet!" Serina said happily

"What?"

"Land ho!" Serina pointed

"Is that how they say it?" Tails asked looking at her

"I don't know, nor do I care! We'll be on dry land in about an hour!"

"That's great news!"

"Yeah, I really need to re-bandage Sonic…"

The two looked over at the blue hedgehog unconscious on the raft

"He's been out for a long time…" Tails said glumly

"I hope he comes around soon!" Serina said

"Yeah…" Tails agreed

"We probably won't be getting to your base any time soon…" Serina said glumly

"On the contrary," Tails smirked "I bet Knuckles and Amy are already looking for us!"

"And Amy and Knuckles are?" Serina asked

"Oh right!" Tails laughed "Knuckles is an echidna and Amy is a hedgehog."

"You mean like Sonic?"

"Yep!"

"So that's his girlfriend!"

"Um… sorta…" Tails giggled

"Wait… what about the rabbit?" Serina asked

"She's… wait! How did you know there's a rabbit?" Tails was shocked

"Well, I sorta had this dream and…"

"A dream?"

"Yeah! She said she was part of this team…"

"You mean the Sonic Team?"

"Well that but she said something else too… I can't put my finger on it…"

"Did she say her name?"

"Yah! What was it…?"

"Think really hard Serina!" Tails told her. _There's no way she'd know unless the emerald she has can show her the future… wait! When did she say she had this dream? For it to connect with the emerald it'd have to be no longer than a week or two ago… _

"Um… what was it Steam? No… something related to milk…"

"Yes, yes!"

"Like milk… started with C… THAT'S IT!"

"AHHHHH!" Tails jumped back and almost fell over the side of the boat

"Heh heh, sorry didn't mean to startle you…" Serina said sheepishly (A/N Why sheepishly? Why not cowishly?Never mind…)

"Never mind that!" Tails said impatiently "What do you think her name was?"

"It's Cream! I just remembered!"

"What dose she look like?"

"White and orange!"

"You're right!"

"You've met her?"

"Duh! I'm on the Sonic Team too!"

"Oh yeah!"

"When did you have this dream?" _It can't be any later than 2 weeks…_

"Um… I think 3 or 4 weeks ago…"

"WHAT?"

_Somewhere in Egypt…_

"Are we there yet?" A pink hedgehog asked

"How the hell should I know!" A red echidna growled "YOU HAVE THE MAP, AMY!"

"Well you don't have to be so rude, Knuckles!" The hedgehog or Amy retorted

"Why the heck are we in Egypt anyway?" The echidna or Knuckles asked

"Opps!" Amy frowned

"Opps what?" Knuckles growled knowing he wouldn't like the out come

"I thought we were in Europe!" Amy anime sweat dropped and Knuckles got an anime anger mark

"YOU IDIOT!" Knuckles yelled "WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN EUROPE?"

"I'm sorry Knuckles!" Amy said

"Just tell me where we're suppose to go, now!"

"Um… California…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

"Now calm down Knuckles!"

"Grr… Tell my why the heck I'm letting you drag me over the country?"

"We're trying to find Sonic silly!"

"Great! You do know that he's only been gone two weeks and it TAKES A WEEK TO GET THERE!"

"So? I miss my little Sonic!"

_You've got to be kidding me! He's probably gonna be back at the base by the time we get there!_

"On the bright side Knuckles…"

"WHAT IS BRIGHT ABOUT THIS?"

"Um… it's sunny?"

"(Groan) You're gonna find out where we are in ten minutes or I'm…"

"I think we're… let's see…" Amy pulled out a map "We're in… Sallum!"

"At least we're not in the Sahara…" Knuckles sighed, _Lucky for us the base is in Asia so he'll need to come by here anyway…_

"Too bad we're not in China right now, I'd love to hang out there!"

"YOU IDIOT! WE WERE UNTIL YOU DRAGGED ME ON YOUR SONIC HUNT!"

"I meant _outside_ the base, silly!"

A series of bad words ran through Knuckles mind but we decided not to list them so Amy fans won't kill me

"Don't be such a jerk Knuckles!" Amy huffed "Weren't _you _the one who wanted to find Sonic too, so you tagged along?"

"Only so that little basterd would fight me!" Knuckles scowled "And _you're_ the one who needed protection!"

"So? Tails went missing and you wanted to fight him so…"

"So you drag us across Egypt! How about you use a map instead of your _love_, to find him!"

"HEY! My love is never wrong!"

"We're in Egypt not California! You call that right?"

"He'll be here! I know it!"

"Ah! You're impossible!" Knuckles turned around and smacked into a tree "OW! DAMN TREE!" (SMASH)

"Oh! Look it's a forest!" Amy peered around the tree

"Since when does _Egypt_ have a _forest_?"

"Um… since that machine started planting them…" Amy pointed to a machine planting trees

"What the hell? Why is it planting trees?"

"I don't know and I don't think they'll survive..."

"Of course they won't!"

"Since when do you know _anything_ about _trees _Knuckles?"

"All I know about them is the heats gonna kill them…" Knuckles muttered

"Un uh… right…"

_Man the Atlantic is big! Or would you say Mediterranean Sea? You know who's out there! Do I have to say? FINE!_

_Back with Sonic and the others…_

"Whoa!" Serina smiled "This is so cool! I've never been to Africa!"

"And how exactly did we get to Egypt?" Tails wondered

"Who cares? This is so cool!"

"Well at least no people are around…"

"And what's wrong with people?" Serina asked offended

"Oh! Nothing!" Tails said quickly. _It's the military I'm worried about… Who knows what they might do if they found us with Sonic like this?_

"Hm?" Serina noticed Tails suddenly going quiet "Is something wrong?"

"Wha? N-nothing!" Tails blushed

"Hm?" Serina saw his cheeks turn red "Are you sick?"

"Wha? NO!" Tails turned even more red

"Hm…" Serina, put her hand on his forehead and put her head against her hand to compare the temperatures

"Wha? AH!" Tails backed away "I-I'm fine!"

"You're completely red!"

"I'm fine!"

"Humph!" Serina folded her arms over her chest and pouted. _He could at least let me check him! I wonder if something's going around… _

_I can't help if I blushed! She gets so worried about us! _Tails looked over at Serina pouting then started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"I-it's just (Giggle) Y-your face is so(Giggle)"

"What's wrong with my face?" Serina huffed which mad Tails laugh harder. _Maybe it's some sort of laughing illness? Sonic did the same thing! Hm… so this is what a real boy acts like? Maybe boys are prone to laughing? My dad laughed a lot…_

**Me: Poor Serina! She just doesn't get it! But who understands the males anyway? Well iguess males themselves would understand but... aw never mind!Anyway hope you liked it! I made it _slightly _longer! I did3 pagesinstead of 2 pages! If you liked please _REVIEW_!" **


	8. Crazy?

**Me: Hey ppl!**

**Amy: Where were you?**

**Me: Nowhere…**

**Amy: Just start the show!**

**Me: Fine! They already KNOW THE DISCLAIMER ANYWAY! (Looks around) Um… where's Sonic?**

**Sonic: What?**

**Me: That was your cue!**

**Sonic: My cue?**

**Me: Yes your cue!**

**Sonic: Alright here's my disclaimer, you don't own me so I'm outta here! (Mr. Blue streak zooms out the door)**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) You win Amy… he can't stay still for a second!**

**Amy: Told ya! I've been trying to catch him for years! Now pay up!**

**Me: (Grumble) Here! (Hands her a five)**

**Amy: Uh huh!**

**Me: Reviewers here's a tip: NEVER bet with Amy! **

**Amy: You got that right! Now start the show!**

**Me: That's _my_ line! Oh and by the way the whole 'which mad tails laugh harder' it's really 'which _made_ tails laugh harder' just for the record! **

_In Egypt smashing some weird trees that popped up out of nowhere…_

"WHY…"

(SMASH)

"ARE…"

(SMASH)

"THERE…"

(SMASH)

"SO…"

(SMASH)

"MANY…"

(SMASH)

"TREES?"

(KLONK!)

"Chill Knuckles!" Amy tried to calm the echidna on a tree-killing rampage.

"I'm not gonna 'chill' until EVERY LAST TREE IS GONE!" Knuckles got a little _too_ carried away and started laughing evilly.

"Knuckles what the heck's wrong with you?" Amy cried, Knuckles on the other hand continued to laugh until he swallowed a bug and Amy had to give him the Heimlich to get it out.

After his near death experience from a 'evil little devil Eggman sent to kill me' as Knuckles called it, he went back to his tree-killing rampage with Amy chasing after him to try to stop him.

_Near those very same trees in Sallum, Egypt…_

"Hooray!" Serina stepped off the boat onto the sand "We can finally get out of the boat!"

"We could of done that a mile back!" Tails sighed

"What! Please and miss this beautiful forest?" Serina and Tails looked at each other then the forest when it hit them.

"FOREST?"

"What's a forest doing in Egypt?" Tails asked

"Let's go check it out!" Serina picked up Sonic and started over to the forest.

"What!" Tails ran after her "Wait! We don't know what's in that forest!"

"It won't hurt!" Serina called back to him.

After about five minutes of running.

"Hey Serina?" Tails asked, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Serina stopped.

"That!" Tails pointed to a half buried metal thing in the sand a little ways in the distance.

"So? It looks like a broken down plane…" Serina mused.

"It's the Tornado!" Tails exclaimed.

"You sure Tails?"

"I'd know that design anywhere!"

"It's half buried in the sand!"

"So?"

"We can't fly that thing Tails!"

"Who says we have to fly it?"

"I'm not sure I like that look…"

"I'll be right back!"

"Wait!" Serina watched Tails run off, she put her hands on her hips and huffed. "I defiantly don't like that look!"

_Might as well get in the shade…_ Serina mused and went over to lay in the forest's shade.

"There we go!" Serina said as she finished bandaging Sonic.

"Ungh…" Sonic moaned slightly.

"Sonic?" _Is he coming to?_ Serina checked him. "Shoulda known, still unconscious. What did I expect after all those bullets going through him? He's lucky to be alive!" Serina smiled weakly. _This is totally my fault! If it wasn't for the emerald…_

(CRASH!)

(BANG!)

Serina was torn from her thoughts when a tree came down right above her.

"What the? AH! Time to go!" Serina grabbed Sonic and jump about 50 ft away from the crashing tree.

"Whoa!" Serina exclaimed. "50ft? Is that the chaos emeralds doing?"

(CRASH!)

(BOOM!)

"Here it comes!" Serina was still holding Sonic when into the clearing crashed a red echidna.

"An echidna?" Serina asked.

As you all know this echidna is Knuckle-head, ehem I mean Knuckles, and he has a little bit of a temper…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SONIC?" Knuckles yelled at Serina.

"What? How rude!" Serina huffed.

"LET HIM GO!" Knuckles tried to hit Serina but she jumped out of the way.

"WHAT THE HECKS WRONG WITH YOU?" Serina asked.

"I WANT MY FRIEND SONIC BACK NOW!"

"My my! Such temper! Is that anyway you ask for something?" Serina asked.

"GIVE HIM BACK NOW!"

"WHAT? No way! Sonic's injured I'm not gonna let you hurt him at a time like this!"

"Me hurt him? Please! What the hell are you doing with him like that!" Knuckles yelled

"Well if your asking if I did this then no!" Serina said defending herself.

"YOUR GOING DOWN!" Knuckles yelled.

"W-wait!" Serina anime sweat dropped. "Didn't you hear what I said? AH!" Serina jumped out of the way of Knuckles punch, he hit a tree instead and it crashed at his punch.

"Whoa! Better watch those punches!" Serina told herself, she put Sonic in a safe place out of the way. "Can't we talk this out?"

"YOUR DEAD!"

"A simple no would have worked!" Knuckles nearly hit her again. "WHOA! Alright you asked for it!"

Serina kicked Knuckles in the gut causing him to crash into a tree.

"Opps! Sorry it's not usually that powerful!" Serina called to him.

"Eheheheh…" Knuckles chuckled to himself. "This might actually be fun!"

"What's with you? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?"

**Me: Sorry guys! I don't have the attention span to continue!**

**Amy: Read and _REVIEW!_**


	9. Echidnas!

**Me: Well I know you all wanna know what happens so I won't bore you!**

_In Sallum Egypt…_

(CRASH!)

"WHOA! THERE!" Serina jumped out of the way of another one of Knuckles punches.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Knuckles yelled trying to hit her again.

"AH! WATCH IT!" Serina cried.

"HOLD STILL!"

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY MENTAL!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"Oh right! All brawns no brains!" Serina chuckled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow you have anger management problems! It basically means you're completely NUTS!" Serina cried.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU STUPID ECHIDNA!" Serina yelled, when it hit her. "Wait! Echidna? You're a echidna?"

"OF COURSE! NOW FIGHT!" Knuckles yelled.

(CRASH)

Knuckles knocked down another tree.

"WAIT! Wait!" Serina cried, jumping out of the way.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WAIT FOR! NOW HOLD STILL!" Knuckles tried to hit her.

"Again… NUTS!" Serina dodged again.

"DAMN YOU'RE FAST!" Knuckles tried to hit her again.

"Why thank you… I think…" Serina said. "Now can we talk!"

"I'll talk when you surrender Sonic!" Knuckles said.

"That sounds like he's a criminal…" Serina said.

"If you won't give him back then fight me!"

Knuckles tried to hit Serina but this time she struck back by grabbing Knuckles arms.

"Wow! Your fur's really soft!" Serina admired.

"Shut up!" Knuckles said. "Let go!"

"NO WAY!" Serina returned. "You have no choice but to listen now!"

"Heh…" Knuckles snorted. "That's what you think!"

"Wha? WHOA!" Serina was pulled forward over Knuckles. "ARE YOU NUTS? IT'S A HILL!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Knuckles smirked.

Knuckles tried to toss her, but he underestimated Serina's power she pulled him down and the rolled down the hill.

"Look what you did!" Serina cried as they tumbled down the hill.

"Me? You pulled me down!" Knuckles retorted.

"You tossed me over you!"

"It's your fault! You started it!" Knuckles grunted.

"Oh I so did not!" Serina replied.

"You kidnapped Sonic!"

"What?" Serina and Knuckles came to a halt at the end of the hill. Serina was still holding on to Knuckles so with a some struggle both were back up.

"I so did not kidnap Sonic!" Serina cried. "If anyone did the kidnapping Sonic kidnapped me!"

"Why would he want a human?"

"Excuse me?" Serina yelled. "Why you spiky haired little…"

Serina's chest suddenly started to glow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Knuckles cried.

"Oh my god!" Serina freaked out. "What the hell's the emerald doing?"

"Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

(BOOM!)

Serina and Knuckles flew a good 80ft away from each other; lucky for Knuckles he landed in trees.

"Ow…" Serina groaned standing up. "What hit me? Whoa, it got hot…" She lifted her hand to wipe her face to find it gloved like Tails' or Sonic's hand.

"What in the world?" She looked down at her hand to see red fur, like her hair color poking out. "FUR?"

With Amy… 

"Grrr… I can't believe Knuckles!" Amy yelled to no one. "WHAT A JERK!"

Hum… I wonder if he's still going nuts over those trees…Amy looked up. _Hey is that?_

"TAILS! HEY TAILS!" Amy yelled out to him.

"Huh?" Tails looked up from working on the Tornado. "Hey it's Amy!"

"Tails!" Amy ran up to him completely breathless.

"You didn't have to run you know…" Tails anime sweat dropped.

"W-w-w(pant) wher(pant) wheres (pant) Sonic?" Amy panted.

"Of course…" Tails sighed. "He's over by the trees."

"Trees? That's where Knuckles is!" Amy said.

"Knuckles is here too?"

"Yep!"

"That's great!" Tails said. _Serina will finally be able to meet…wait…_ "OH MY GOSH! SERINA!"

"Who?"

"We have to get to the forest now! I don't have time to explain!"

"That's like 5 miles away though!"

"Don't worry Amy! I fixed the Tornado's ground mode!" Tails said. (A/N F.Y.I. The Tornado has two modes, plane and car.)

"Alright!" Amy jumped in. "Let's go!"

_Back with Serina and Knuckles…_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Serina now noticed she had fur on her legs, face and arms. She was still wearing her jean shorts (a tail was poking out like Rouge's does) and happy bunny 'crazy doesn't even begin to cover it!' tee-shirt she had put on earlier but was now dressed in fur.

She looked like a female Knuckles except her gloves didn't have sharp pointy things. (A/N Yes very descriptive, I know.)

Suddenly Knuckles ran into the clearing.

_Where'd she go?_ Knuckles thought. _Another echidna? I should ask her…_

"Excuse me." Knuckles said. "Did a human girl with red hair, green eyes go by?"

"Why yes as a matter of fact, she's right here!" Serina whacked Knuckles on the head.

"How can you be her? You're a echidna?" Knuckles questioned.

(WHACK)

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME!" Serina yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Knuckles yelled back.

"HOW DID I TURN INTO A ECHIDNA?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!"

"UNGH! I CAN NOT BELIVE THIS!" Serina's tails twitched in anger. "Hey this is kinda cool! I have a tail!"

"Of course you do!"

"Sweet! Check it out I'm happy!" Serina wagged her little tail.

"QUIT MESSING AROUND!" Knuckles yelled "NOW GIVE SONIC BACK!"

"Aw, don't start that up again!" Serina scowled. "Hey wait! You can help!" Serina pointed at Knuckles.

"Help with what?" Knuckles asked his tone returning to normal.

"You protect the master emerald right?"

"How do you…?"

"Never mind that! If that emerald can neutralize the effects of the chaos emerald you must know a way to reverse this!"

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU ATTACKED SONIC!" Knuckles yelled. "TO STEAL THE EMERALD!"

(WHACK!)

"GROW UP YOU IDIOT!" Serina yelled. "Deep breath… ok. Listen I didn't hurt your friend ok? I'm just here because the emerald's molecular structure bonded to mine, so I have no idea how to remove it without destroying both of us!"

"Could you repeat that?" Knuckles asked.

"Ungh! Basically I have the emerald on accident and can't remove it!"

"And why should I trust you?" Knuckles asked, Serina cleared her throat.

"Ahem… Your name is Knuckles, you're a echidna and part of the Sonic team. Your usually hot-headed and short tempered due to the fact you can't return home to protect the master emerald, and Sonic's favorite nickname for you is Knuckle-head."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOTHEADED?" Knuckles yelled.

"I rest my case!" Serina declared.

"WHY YOU…" Knuckles stopped. "Wait! How do you know all that?"

"I've been trying to tell you! I know your friend Tails, he told me about you Amy, and Cream…" Serina paused. "Well I knew most about her, but…"

"Wait! You know Tails?" "Um… knock, knock anyone home? I just said that!"

"Hey! Don't start…"

"Never mind! I have to find out how to go back to being human again…" Serina said, she closed her eyes. "Think, think…"

Suddenly the fur on Serina started to head up back to her head and she regained 2ft height.

"Um… girl?" Knuckles tried to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Serina asked.

"Look!"

"Wha? Awesome!" Serina said happily seeing she was back to her semi-normal self.

"Well…" Serina turned to Knuckles. "I don't want you calling me girl all the time so let me introduce myself, I'm Serina!"

"Nice to meet you!" Knuckles said. "You're a pretty good fighter."

"Thanks! Your not so bad yourself!"

**Me: Ok so they didn't kill each other but I say it was still fun!**

**Serina: Speak for yourself!**

**Me: I was!**

**Serina: Whatever!**

**Me: Read and _REVIEW!_**


	10. Meeting

**Me: Hey ppl! I'm baaaaaaack…**

**Serina: From camp!**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Serina: Now for…**

**Me: The disclaimer!**

**Serina: Doing it is…**

**Me: Serina…**

**Serina: And Brianna!**

**Me: I don't own Sonic…**

**Serina: But she owns me…**

**Me: The plot…**

**Serina: And all other OC's…**

**Me: Or made up places!**

**Serina: Now for…**

**Me & Serina: THE SHOW!**

_In Sallum, Egypt…_

"Where did you learn that last move?" Knuckles asked.

"Well if you mean the back flip kick I learned it in gym class." Serina answered.

"Gym?"

"Yep!" Serina giggled at his confusion. "Gym's physical education!" she explained.

"So it's weapon training?" Knuckles asked.

"Um… sorta…"

"SERINA!"

Serina turned around to see Tails and Amy in the (beat up) Tornado.

"Hey Tails!" Serina called, Tails stopped the Tornado and ran up to Serina followed by Amy.

"Serina!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Serina said jokingly. "Hey, who's your friend?"

"Amy Rose!" Amy stuck out her hand.

"So you're Sonic girlfriend right?" (A/N WRONG thing to say around Amy)

"YES! I KNEW HE'D GIVE IN SOME DAY!" Amy started giggling madly and dancing around.

"You know her Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"What are you deaf?" Serina practically yelled. "I said that like 10 times!"

"Good your ok." Tails sighed.

"Um… yeah, why?" Serina anime sweat dropped when she saw Amy now talking to herself of Sonic proposing to her.

"Well Knuckles isn't exactly one to ask what happened…"

"You're telling me!"

"HEY!" Knuckles yelled.

"Anyway…" Tails continued. "I thought he might attack…"

"Already happened!" Serina and Knuckles said.

"What?" Tails asked shocked. "Knuckles!"

"Hey don't get mad at me!" Knuckles yelled.

"Everyone calm down!" Serina said. "I don't see no broken bones!" she wave her arm a little.

"Well as long as you're ok…" Tails started.

"Tails, I have an emerald lodged in me, I'm not defenseless!" Serina proclaimed.

"She's a pretty good fighter, and has quite the grip!" Knuckles said massaging his wrist.

"Pretty good?" Serina asked. "I could have sooo kicked your butt!"

"HEY!" Knuckles calmed down a little. "Anyway I'd like to know how you trans…MPHFT" Serina covered his mouth.

"Haha… that knuckles such a joker!" Serina let him go. "I did a…a… take down! Yes a take down!"

"But Knuckles just said trans-something…" Amy said.

"NO…way he did! He just um…" Serina said quickly. "Pronounced it wrong!"

"No I did…" Knuckles started.

"That fight was pretty hard…" Serina said quickly. "You know I think we did get hurt!"

"No we didn'…"

"Of course you'll deny it!" Serina said. "I just wanna make sure!" Serina grabbed Knuckles and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Tails called.

"To get my stuff!" Serina called back and disappeared in the trees.

"Tails where's she going?" Amy asked.

"To get her stuff and see if Knuckles is ok from the battle…"

"Oh…" Amy continued to act weird "Amy you're the most beautiful girl in the world! OH SONIC! AMY I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SONIC! MARRY ME AMY! OH SONIC!"

"Um… Amy?" Tails asked, Amy had gone over the deep end and had to wait for Amy to stop her wedding….

_With Serina and Knuckles…_

Serina dragged Knuckles into the woods.

(WHACK!)

Serina bonked Knuckles on the head.

"What'd you do that for!" Serina yelled.

"That's _my_ line!" Knuckles proclaimed.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

(BONK!)

"Idiot!"

"HEY!"

"Why did you spill about my tail?"

"What!"

"Ungh! Tell Tails about going echidna!"

"Was I not suppose to?"

(WHACK!)

"You're hopeless!" Serina proclaimed.

"Ow! SERINA YOU…." Knuckles was about to whack her himself when she grabbed his arm.

"HEY LET GO!" Knuckles tried to yank his arm away.

"Quiet Knuckles!" Serina pushed on his right wrist.

"YEOUCH!" Knuckles yelped in pain.

"Mhmmm…" Serina said looking at it. "It's not broken, the bone just got out of place…"

"What?"

"Here I can fix it!" Serina pushed two areas on his carpal bone gaining a yelp from Knuckles.

"There we are!" Serina took some bandages out of her pocket and bandaged it up. "Now don't hit anything with that hand for an hour ok?"

"Fine!" Knuckles agreed.

"Now let's go get Sonic!" Serina said.

_With Tails and Amy…_

"OH SONIC!" Amy giggled madly.

"Um Amy?" Tails asked.

"WHAT!" Amy asked.

"AH! N-n-nothing!" Tails backed away from Amy.

_Man, I hate to see what she does when she sees Sonic…_ Tails thought.

"HEY GUYS!" Serina called as she walked into the clearing, in her arms she had Sonic and on her back he backpack.

_I'll find out soon enough… _Tails thought.

**Me: I know short chappie but I'll update soon if you ppl _REVIEW_! **


	11. 1 ruined Tornado and 3 new boards

**Me: Sorry it took so long! I'm finally an 8th grader yay! Unfortunately in my mom's opinion 8th graders aren't allowed to watch t.v or do electronics until the weekends… (sigh) Well I'll update only once a week because of that… anyway time for the disclaimer!**

**Amy: Brianna doesn't own Sonic, he's MINE, AND I'LL DESTROY ANY OF YOU WHO EVEN THINK OTHER WISE!**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) Ok Amy…**

**Tails: On to the show!**

_In Sallum, Egypt…_

"Is he going to be ok Serina?" Knuckles asked as they walked over to the others.

"He'll be fine Knuckles," Serina assured him. "I'll just have to make sure to put the medicine on it every few hours, and get out a few of the bullets left in him."

"I can't believe Rouge did this…" Knuckles said clenching his fists, Serina raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"SONIC!" Serina and Knuckles looked up to see Amy running towards him.

(Anime sweat drop) "Oh no…" Knuckles mumbled.

"What?" Serina asked.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped when she saw him. "W-w WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed.

"Amy calm down…" Knuckles said, Amy gave him a death glare.

"KNUCKLES! YOU JUST HAD TO PROVE YOU COULD BEAT HIM DIDN'T YOU? WELL I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" Amy pulled out her hammer.

"Amy… wait… AMY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles ran away screaming as Amy followed yelling death at him.

"Oh no…" Tails sighed coming up near Serina.

"What just happened?" Serina asked, (off in the background you could hear Amy's yells, Knuckles' cries and mini explosions)

"Amy happened." Tails explained.

"I'll tell her what happened and set thing strait before she hurts Knuckles!" Serina said "Here, watch him." She gave Tails Sonic and ran off after Amy.

"AMY STOP! LET US EXPLAIN!" Knuckles yelled with Amy running after him.

"Well isn't that a familiar sentence!" Serina said running up next to him.

"Do something!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ok, fine!" Serina stopped and stuck her arm out, Amy who was chasing after ran right into her and was lifted off the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Amy screamed.

"Calm down," Serina held Amy for a few seconds until she calmed, Serina put her down.

"What happened to Sonic?" Amy asked on the verge of tears.

"Well we were attacked by Rouge, don't worry though he's healing up nicely and will be fine. My name's Serina nice to meet you." Serina finished.

"Serina?" Amy asked.

"Yep. You probably already knew that but hey you introduce yourself to me I should be able do the same instead of Tails telling you." Serina smiled, Amy returned her smile.

"I'd like to go see Sonic please." Amy said.

"Ok, if you want you can help me fix his wound."

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"Ok let's go!"

"Hey guys wait up!" Knuckles yelled running after them.

_With Tails…_

"Poor Sonic…" Tails said looking at him.

"He'll be ok." Tails felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw Serina smiling at him.

"I hope so…" Tails said.

"Don't worry!" Serina said, she looked at the sky. "Tails, we should probably set up a camp, can you make a fire?"

"Sure!" Tails said and went off to get wood.

"Why do we need a fire?" Amy asked. "It's already super hot!"

"Maybe so, but at night the tempter drops dramatically, nearly 40 degrees!" Serina said, going through her backpack.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that…"Amy said.

"Ahah!" Serina said pulling out a fishing rod. "Here Knuckles can you catch us some fish?"

"Um… sure…" Knuckles said taking the rod and bait.

"Ok, Amy you'll help me with Sonic's wounds, alright?"

"Ok!" Amy said.

Serina set out a bucket, water, bandages, a rag, some Neosporin and a rather large pair of tweezers, she poured half the water into the bucket and put the rag in to soak.

"Ok," Serina said. "Why don't you take the bandage off him?"

"Oh, ok." Amy said, she very carefully started to take the bandage off carefully, "Sonic!" Amy saw that there were small brownish holes in him, probably because of all the blood, the fur around him was a reddish blue. (A/N I'd tell you the rest but some of you might be eating!)

"It's ok, his wound is healing pretty slow though… I'll need to take out some of the bullets to help it heal faster." Serina said.

"Bullets?" Amy asked.

"It's ok Amy, there are only a few left but I can only do a little at a time or he'll lose too much blood." Serina picked up the tweezers a gently went into one of the holes she clasped the tweezes around a bullet and gently pulled it out. "Amy rag please!"

"O-ok!" Amy got the wet rag, "Now what?"

"Wipe his wounds off please." Serina said.

"Alright…" Amy gently wiped off his wounds.

"Would you like to try to remove a bullet?" Serina asked.

"Ok." Amy said _I hope she doesn't but in to tell me everything every time I try to do it…_

"Amy?" Serina asked.

"Yah?"

"You'll need the tweezers." Serina smiled.

"Oh yah!" Amy said. _I feel so dumb!_

"Ok go ahead."

"Alright." Amy gently started in, she was surprised when Serina said nothing but continued she pulled out the bullet carefully.

"AH!" Amy yelped when crimson red liquid started to oozes out.

"It's ok, you're doing great, just wipe it then bandage him up ok?"

_What? She's not harassing me to fix him quickly?_

"You ok?" Serina asked when she didn't answer.

"Huh? Yup!" Amy smiled, she wiped off Sonic and finished bandaging him.

"Good job!" Serina smiled, then stood up she put the stuff in her bag then pulled out a small box and a yellowish little gun with pink rings.

"What's that?" Amy pointed to the gun.

"It's a shrink ray, please watch Sonic while I set up the camp." Serina said.

"O-ok…" Amy said. _Is she for real? How could she make a shrink ray? Tails doesn't even have one…_

(Voip!)

_What?_ Serina now instead of a box had a large tent in front of her.

"Cool!" Amy exclaimed.

"I got the wood!" Tails yelled running over to them with a bundle of sticks and branches.

"I got the fish!" Knuckles yelled returning with 9 or so fish.

"Good job guys!" Serina said, Tails handed her the wood, Serina set it up, sparing 9 sticks and extra wood, then used a lighter to set it on fire.

"Here are the fish," Knuckles said, he had strung 9 fish on a wire, then Serina took them off one at a time and stuck them on the remaining sticks then put them around the fire to cook.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Serina said, she gave Sonic some water then stood up, she took Sonic in the tent when she came out she said:

"I'm gonna go look around some ok?"

"Don't you wanna eat?" Tails asked.

"No, I'm ok." Serina was about to leave when Amy blocked her path.

"You need to eat Serina, you must be tired and need to regain your strength!"

"Don't worry I will later there's just something I have to do, I'll be back soon."

"But it's already dark out!" Amy insisted.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Serina said, "I promise." Amy relaxed a little.

"Ok, just be back soon!" Serina smiled.

"I will!" She took something out of her backpack then left.

"I hope she'll be ok…" Amy said standing there watching her disappear into the shadows.

"She'll be fine!" Knuckles said, walking up to her. "Trust me; she knows how to protect herself."

"Yah, we should eat and rest up, she'll be back soon!" Tails said.

_The next day just waking up in the tent…_

"Um…" Amy sat up in her sleeping bag and yawned. _Morning already? _Amy got up and stretchedthen went outside.

"No… it's fried, see?"

"My poor Tornado!"

"Dude it's just a plane!"

"It's more that that!"

_Who's that? _Amy thought, as her eyes focused to the light she saw it was Serina and Tails working on the Tornado.

"Ah, it's no use Tails," Serina said, she wiped her forehead with her arm. "we're better off with my plan you can fix it later."

"What! But it's my pride and joy!" Tails said. Amy could see he had goggles on his forehead.

"What about your life? We can risk it Tails!" Serina said firmly. Amy saw she was wearing overalls and green goggles rested on her forehead.

"I guess you're right…" Tails said.

"Ok then, we only have enough for 3 of 'em so 2 of us will have to double."

"Let's focus on making them first!"

"Hey you two!" Amy said "What's up?"

"Well, we're making some hover boards so we can get to the base faster." Tails said.

"Yeah!" Serina said, holding a huge piece of metal.

"No! Not the Tornado!" Tails cried.

"I told you we'll fix it later!"

_3 hours later…_

"Alright!" Serina proclaimed, "2 boards ready! Now for the fun part, let's test 'em out!"

"Ok!" Tails said grabbing a board.

"Let's go!" Serina exclaimed, she put her goggles on and zoomed of towards the trees.

"Wait up!" Tails strapped his goggles on and went after her.

"Whoo!" Serina yelp from the excitement, the wind lapping at her fast as she merged to the wind's speed. She rode up a bent tree maneuvering branches, and flipped off the edge of it landing in front of Amy, Tails soon followed.

"Hah! That was great!" Serina proclaimed. "Now we can travel quicker, we'll probably only be out another week!"

"Well, Serina I found that part you asked for." Knuckles said walking up to them.

"Great! Now we can finish the 3rd one!" Serina said happily. "We can ride by tonight!"

"Still how can a plank just float like that?" Knuckles asked.

"That's easy to explain Knuckles," Serina said. "According to the Kutta-Joukowski lift theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the…"

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Knuckles yelled, the others stared at him. "I get it ok? It just floats and that's good enough for me!"

Serina giggled, "Ok Knuckles!" She said. "As long as you get it…"

"Hey I…!" Knuckles started when a small rustle came from the tent, they all looked over to see…

"SONIC!"

**Me: Well here's a big fat chappie to keep you ppl happy! Sorry 4 the wait!**

**Serina: Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	12. Not So Quite Place

**Me: Alright! Hooray we're back in action!**

**Amy: Alright!**

**Me: Disclaimer Tails!**

**Tails: Brianna doesn't own anything! **

**Me: Onto the show!**

_In Sallum Egypt…_

"SONIC!" Amy cried, she ran up and hugged him, then let go and looked at him. "Are you ok!"

"Ung…" Sonic grunted, then smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm ok…"

"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles ran up to him too, followed a guilty looking Serina.

Sonic smiled at his friends, "Hey guys, long time no see Knuckles!"

Knuckles simply nodded in response.

"Sonic! You're all right?" Tails asked.

"Um… I'm glad you're ok Sonic." Serina said, shyly. "I'm sorry you got hurt…"

Sonic smiled. "It's ok Serina! It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but…" Serina was cut off when Sonic's friends asked more about how he was feeling.

_That's right… I'm just upset about what Rouge did and she was after me… _Serina was torn from her thoughts when Tails asked if she was ok.

"I-I'm ok Tails…" Serina noted his worked expression so said "It's probably just from breathing the fumes in, I think I'll just clear my head with a walk."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, just make sure Sonic doesn't do anything too reckless, he still has to heal." Serina said, then jumped on her board and headed off to the woods.

_At Dr. Eggman's secret base…_

"Have you found it yet?" Eggman yelled to his two robotic lackeys.

"Sorry Dr. Eggman, not yet." One of the bots answered.

"Grrr… I WANT THAT GIRL!" Eggman stood up from his chair at a response.

"Rouge lost sight of them off the Mediterranean Sea, have you even checked there?" Asked Shadow, he was propped up against a wall, his arms folded and was wearing his usual scowl.

"I was just getting there!" Eggman proclaimed, he growled a little when on the screen showed a little green dot, signaling where Serina was.

"Well, they're around Egypt; it seems they haven't been moving much." Eggman said, Shadow's lips curled up in a cruel smile.

"Looks like it's my turn…" He walked up to the screen and looked at the position, he lifted up his emerald 'Chaos Control' left his lips and before Eggman could say or do anything, he was gone…

_With Serina…_

Serina zoomed in between trees in and out until she came to a small cliff with a large rock near the edge, her lips curled into a small smile.

"Here it is…" She said propping herself up against the rock. Serina had come here the other night for a little down time, she pulled out here shrink gun and a little box, then she zapped the box, she put away her gun and opened the now foot long box, out of it she took a pencil and sketch book.

_Well, let's start shall we?_ Serina thought, she flipped through the book, it was pretty large with over 2,000 pages, she passed pictures of moons, her parents, birthdays… all of them had a description, she paused at the one she drew last night. It was a picture of her next to Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles, she flipped the page, on it read a description of the previous picture: 'Normally I'd draw a picture on this page too, but so much happened I needed this whole page! From my last entry the following happened, I actually made friends! Yay! It's great, oddly enough they are all animals though, the blue one is Sonic a hedgehog…' it continued to tell of what happened the past few weeks up until last night, across from it was a picture of her as and echidna next to Knuckles this picture only had a little entry that read: 'Should I tell them?'.

Serina flipped to the next page, it was blank. She carefully started to sketch a picture of Sonic, a little beat up showing he was recovering and Amy, Tails and Knuckles talking to him. When she was finished with the picture, she wrote: 'Sonic seems much better, this is great news! Hopefully we'll start boarding by tonight.'

Serina started to hum to herself, as she started to draw pictures of what she thought her friends would look like as humans, then pictures of Rouge and Shadow with: 'I know they're only misunderstood…' written under it, she didn't know why she felt this way, especially because they hurt people close to her but she just knew it was a mistake, like she and everyone made.

_He didn't seem like he meant to kill my parents… _Serina thought, drawing a picture of Shadow, she sketched a smile on his face. When she finished she wrote: 'I know he's good, he just needs a push in the right direction…' Serina was just starting to color him when she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" Serina demanded, standing up.

"It's me…" A voice came from the trees; Serina could tell it was Shadow.

"Why are you here?" Serina asked, putting her sketch book down.

"You know why, I'm here for the emerald…" Shadow replied.

"Is it that important to you?" Serina asked.

Shadow hesitated, should he answer? He didn't really know why he wanted it now. Was it in hopes of bringing her back? He knew that was impossible but…

"Do you need them to return home too?" She asked, remembering why Knuckles wanted them.

"No…" Shadow replied. "I'm just getting them for Eggman…"

"Why? He only wishes to hurt people." Serina said. "To steal there happiness! I know even you know everyone deserves…" Serina paused searching for the words 'a chance to be happy…"

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I don't think its right to help Eggman." Serina said. "I may not know much about him, but I know he wants to rule the world, ruin everyone's happiness, why help him?"

Shadow didn't answer. _She actually makes sense…_ he started to think then changed his mind. _No! Those emeralds should belong to me! I just need Eggman to help with finding them and making technology…_

"Shadow?" Serina asked.

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped advancing a step. "Just give me the emerald!"

"I can't!" Serina cried.

"Then I'll have to take it, along with you… Chaos Spear!" Yellow spear shaped energy headed towards Serina.

_Déjà vu…_ Serina thought. She jumped out of the way just in time. _I can't fight him with those energy things being shot _at_ me…_

"Shadow!" Serina said. "I've practiced how to use the emerald we might as well just use our fists! That energy would just waste energy!" Serina bluffed.

"Very well…" Shadow agreed, Serina sighed a little, then took a fighting stance.

**Me: I never understood why Shadow still wanted the chaos emeralds after the whole destroy the earth thing was stopped…**

**Serina: Me either…**

**Me: Anyway plz read and_ REVIEW!_**


	13. Drunk Fu?

**Me: Hey ppl! Ready for chappie… uh…**

**Amy: 13!**

**Me: Right! Let's go with that!**

**Amy: Disclaimer!**

**Me: Hooray!**

**Amy: I'm not doing it!**

**Me: Aw…**

**Sonic: What not?**

**Amy: I'm just kidding! Of course I'll do it Sonic!**

**Sonic & Me: (Anime sweat drop) um… **

**Amy: Brianna doesn't own Sonic or anything else she mentions except Serina and the plot!**

**Me: Hooray! Start the show!**

_In Sallum, Egypt…_

_Ok… hopefully he won't be too strong… if he's stronger than Knuckles; I'm in BIG trouble…_ Serina grimaced.

"Well then," Shadow cooed evilly. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so let's get this over with."

"Great, sensational! He's toying with me…" Serina muttered under her breath

Shadow, with hardly any effort ran up to Serina and knocked her into the rock next to her.

"This doesn't look so good…" Serina said, she gasped when the pain hit her.

"Had enough already?" Shadow asked, smugly.

"You wish!" Serina yelled, managed to get back up.

_Great… he's DEFIANTLY stronger than Knuckles! _Serina desperately thought over what she could do, but there was only one thing she could agree upon: _I've got to get away!_ Serina looked to her side and saw something she was incredibly grateful for...

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked as Serina jumped onto none other than her hover board.

"Staying away from you!" Serina yelled, Shadow growled, he ran up to her in attempts to catch her but she managed to speed out of his grasps to the forest.

Serina franticly searched her mind for some way to distract Shadow, anything to get away or knock him out so she could warn he friends and they could get to the base.

Just as Serina veered around a tree she saw something fly over her shoulder.

"He can fly… can he?" Despite her terror her curiosity got the best of her and she stopped the hover board and got off to investigate.

Another flash of fur caught Serina's attention.

"Why hello there darling…"

Serina whirled around but was too late; she was smacked into a tree. Serina stared at her attacker as she fought to keep consciousness, letting one word escape her.

"Rouge…"

_With Sonic and the others…_

Everyone had settled down a little about the sudden news that Sonic was ok. (Except for Amy who kept asking if he was ok)

"Well… now what should we do?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm still working on the remaining hover boards." Tails said tinkering away. "Why don't you take a walk or something?"

"Naw, I think I'll just kick it here." Sonic said.

"Hey Tails, I thought you were only going to make one more hover board." Knuckles said.

"Hm? Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"Because they only had enough metal for one more." Amy said.

"How'd you know?" Knuckles asked.

"That's how I woke up this morning!" Amy said.

"Well actually we have enough metal for 3 more." Tails said.

"How'd you get that much?" Sonic asked.

"(Sniff) Serina convinced me to take apart the tornado's wings…" Tails said "but it's for the best, I mean, the tornado was fried anyway…"

"Oh yeah…" Sonic said remembering how that happened, he absent mindedly put his hand to his wounds.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!" Sonic said. "Hey Tails where's Serina? It's getting dark…"

"She went to take a walk, well actually with a hover board…" Tails said.

"What? But that was hours ago!" Knuckles said.

"I know, and she promised she'd be back to help finish the boards, too!" Tails said, shaking his head.

"That's not like her to break a promise, especially a machine related one!" Sonic said. "Maybe I should go look for her…"

"I'll go." Knuckles said.

"What?"

"I'll go." He repeated. "You're still injured, Sonic, I can get her myself."

"Well, all right…" Sonic agreed, he actually wanted to talk to her but knew time was short and arguing wouldn't help.

"Can I take one of the boards Tails?" Knuckles said pointing to the last finished board.

"Sure!" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails!" Knuckles grabbed the board and left.

_Back with Serina…_

Serina had managed to get back up, grimacing at the pain, suddenly Shadow burst into the clearing.

_Great!_ Serina thought, then an idea came to her.

"Hey you said we'd do a fair fist fight!" Serina yelled at him. "Having _her _attack me isn't fair!"

"What do you…?" Shadow started but stopped when he saw Rouge. "Rouge…"

"Why hello, Shadow." Rouge smiled at him. "My, my, aren't we being nice, fighting fair?"

"Hm, I'd like to see just how strong she is…" Shadow said.

"You're wasting time!" Rouge said. "Why not take her down now?"

"Take me down?" Serina yelled. "Why you little…! You ambushed me!"

"I never said _I _fought fair…" Rouge replied.

"Well…" Shadow said. "If you think it's so easy why don't _you_ battle her."

"I think I will, Shadow." Rouge said.

"Hm, then I'm leaving." Shadow said. "Chaos control!" Shadow disappeared.

"Well, then darling." Rouge turned to Serina. "Why don't you surrender now?"

"No way!" Serina said. "Here I come!"

Serina launched a punch, which hit Rouge dead on.

"Ah!" Rouge crashed into a tree, she got back to her feet. "How dare you hit a lady!"

"Lady? Girl, I know ladies, and they DON'T ambush people!" Serina said.

"Are you saying _your_ more lady-like than me?" Rouge asked.

"Heck no! You _actually_ like girly things!" Serina said.

"Enough talk!" Rouge said and attacked Serina, Serina caught her arm.

"Ha!" Serina exclaimed.

"Ha yourself!" Rouge smirked. "BLACK WAVE!"

"AH!" It was Serina's turn to get smacked into a tree, she was dazed for a second then attacked again.

"Ung! You ruined my attack!" Rouge said.

"That was dirty!" Serina said.

"Dirty? I don't think so… but it was easy!" Rouge said.

"Why you little…!"

Serina and Rouge kept trying to attack each other but dodging at the last second.

Finally, Serina caught Rouge's hand again, making sure her hand stayed in a fist.

I response Rouge grabbed Serina's wrist, and took off into the air.

"Ah!" Serina shrieked, from the sudden jolt upward, Rouge then hurled Serina down t the ground.

Serina gasped at the pain, giving Rouge just what she needed. The second Serina opened her mouth Rouge crammed a bottle into it.

Serina tried to push her off but she was pinned, and though she tried not to, she could feel the bitter liquid flow down her throat until it was all gone.

Rouge back flipped off her the second it was all gone.

"I hope you liked the treat!" Rouge giggled holding up an empty bottle of rum, the heavy kind.

"Why you dirty litt-" Serina stopped, she felt her head start to throb and her vision blurred.

"Why don't you just give up darling?" Rouge asked. "There's no way you can win!"

"Oh yea? How's a bout a little…" Serina hiccupped "A little Drunk Fu?

**Me: All right chappie 13! Will Knuckles make it in time? What happened to Serina's Sketch Book? And what is Drunk Fu? If you wanna know then plz…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. More Drugs?

**Me: Hi ppl!! I'm back! Don't tell the others but I'm working on this story more than the others…**

**Serina: Yay! I'm popular!**

**Me: I'M the popular one!! (Tackles Serina)**

**Serina: HELP!!**

**Tails: Well… I'll do the disclaimer, Brianna…**

**Sonic: She owns nothing, let's start the show!!**

_In Sallum, Egypt…_

"Oh yeah? How's about a little drunk fu?" Serina asked, taking a karate stance (she only knew a little because she was until 5th grade a black-belt then quit in search of Bigfoot).

"Tsk, still got fight in you?" Rouge asked, "You're so annoying, just be a good girl and give me the gem."

"Me annoying? Look in a mirror babe…" Serina giggled. "Anyway I've got enough fight to kick you're a…" Serina gasped, for some reason her lips wouldn't form the words, she grabbed her throat in pain.

"How rude!" Rouge said "Let's see you try! Wait…You can't my special 'drink' took care of that…"

"Urr… y-y-yo-yo-you b-b-b-bi-bi-itch…" Serina managed to stammer, he throat felt numb and she felt pain piercing through her body. _What is this?!?_ Serina knew she wouldn't stand a chance unless… Serina saw something off to the side. _That's it!!_

Ignoring the pain Serina bolted for the thing off to the side.

"Trying to out run me?" Rouge asked. "Ha! I'm a lot stronger than you babe!"

Rouge took off towards Serina, Serina grasped the thing tightly.

"M-maybe…" Serina choked out, Rouge got closer to her. Serina grasped the object and smacked her upside the head.

"B-but i-I'm t-t-the s-smart o-one!" Serina stood right over a now bleeding Rouge, holding up a broken alcohol bottle.

"T-that was a dirty trick!" Rouge proclaimed wiping the blood out of her face.

"M-mayb-be b-but i-i-it was p-pretty easy!" Serina smiled.

"Your dead!!" Rouge yelled. The two leapt into the air both knew they had to finish the fight soon, for Serina before paralysis left her defenseless and Rouge, before she fainted from loss of blood.

_With Knuckles…_

"What's she thinking? Running off like that!" Knuckles muttered following the tracker on Serina's board.

Knuckles soon came to the area Serina was at last night, he found the tracker blinking right on the edge near the forest, he was about to head in when he saw something near the rock.

"What's this?" Knuckles wondered aloud, he went over to the rock and found Serina's sketch book.

Slowly he flipped through the pages, he paused at the picture of her and Knuckles first meeting, they were fighting and she was an echidna, describing what happened. Knuckles chuckled.

"She's a pretty good artist…" He stopped at the picture of Rouge and Shadow.

"She knows who they are?!?" Knuckles asked. "Uh oh…"

_(BOOM!!)_ The sound of crashing trees rung out throughout the little forest.

"Oh no!" Knuckles exclaimed grabbing his board heading to the forest, he was so distracted he didn't notice he brought the book…

_Damn her! Why'd she have to go anyway?!?_

_Back with Rouge…_

"Well, looks like I win!" Rouge proclaimed. "You can't dodge this attack!!" Rouge started to change up for a black wave.

_Damn it!! _Serina thought_. She's right… _Serina braced herself for an attack.

"BLACK W-"

"STOP IT ROUGE!!!" Knuckles burst into the clearing. "You'd do anything for a gem wouldn't you?!?"

"K-knuckles…" Serina asked before fainting.

"Hm…" Rouge said walking up to Knuckles. "I'd only do anything for a very special gem…" Rouge giggled.

Knuckles turned a deep crimson but knew what she was trying to do, so rather embarrassed told her to leave Serina alone.

"Hmp! You're no fun Knuckles!" Rouge said. "Take the girl but I warn you I'll be back for her later!" Rouge said taking off.

Knuckles ran over to see Serina.

Serina was lying on the ground clearly unconscious.

"I can't believe Rouge did this…" Knuckles muttered, picking up Serina and the boards.

"Poor kid…didn't stand a chance…" Knuckles said. "If Sonic's interested in her other than just the emerald she has to be pretty special… All right! As of now, I'll train her, too!!"

**Me: What's this, training?!? Aw come on Knux she just got beaten to a pulp and now this?**

**Serina: I did not!!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Serina: Did not!!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Serina: Did not!!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Serina: Did not!!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Serina: Did not!!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Serina: Did not!!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Serina: Did not!**

**Me: Did not!!**

**Serina: Did too!**

**Me: So then we agree!**

**Serina: That's it!! We settle this now!! (Tackles me)**

**Me: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (Slams Serina into wall)**

**Serina: Karate attack!!**

**Me: Jujutsu attack!!!**

**(Anime fight cloud)**

**Tails: (Anime sweat drop) Please just review…**

**Me & Serina: HE'S SOOOO CUTE!!! **

**Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(GLOMPED!!)**


	15. Friends?

**Me: For all News readers and if you check aol news we have shocking news! …I like news… Anyway, Serina's not crazy…**

**Serina: Bigfoot's real!!! I knew it all along!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) Um… yeah… anyway, more shocking the scientist studies each day over 100 large foot molds claimed to be Bigfoot's!! Huzzah!! New creatures found!**

**Serina: Yay!!**

**Me & Serina: (Crazy whacked out dancing saying stuff like: Hooray! and, We knew it!!**

**Tails: More news, Brianna owns nothing and I recovered from the glomp attack!!**

**Me & Serina: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**(GLOMPED!!!!)**

**Tails: Help!!**

**Sonic: Scratch what Tails said about recovering, he's totally scared for life!!**

**Crazy fan girls: IT'S SONIC!!! WE LOVE YOU!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Sonic: OH GOD NO!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Runs off in front of crazed fan girls)**

**Amy: I'LL SAVE YOU SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grabs her piko-piko hammer and runs off screaming battle cry)**

**Knuckles: (Anime sweat drop) This is embarrassing… just start the show…**

_In Sallum Egypt…_

"What happened to her?!?" Sonic asked, looking at the unconscious Serina.

"Oh no!" Tails said. "Is she hurt?"

"Naw, she's fine." Knuckles said. "Rouge just knocked her out…"

"Looks like we won't be leaving tonight…" Amy said. "Hey Knuckles, what's that in your hand?" Amy pointed to the book.

"Oh this?" Knuckles asked. "Just something of Serina's, I think it's a sketch book or something."

Sonic's ears perked up.

"Like maybe a sketch diary?" Sonic asked. "Why don't we take a peek?"

"No way!" Knuckles said. "I promised Serina that we wouldn't go through her stuff! Including this!

"When did this happen?" Sonic asked.

"Um… well…"

_Flashback…_

"Get this straight Knuckles," Serina put her hand on her hip and pointed at him. "If you tell _anyone_ and I mean anyone about me turning into an echidna I'll rip your throat out, got that?"

"Like you're in the position to threaten me!" Knuckles huffed.

"I mean it!" Serina said. "I'm odd enough as it is, besides I don't know what side effects this might have, if even just one of our friends like Amy or someone found out trustworthy or not, it could leak up to Eggman. I may not know this stuff like you but I know my minerals and this gem's effect on my molecular structure is _not_ something I want being messed with or taking lightly ok?"

"Alright…" Knuckles said.

"Thanks, I don't mean to be rude but it was just bad luck that you were there when it happened, let's not let this hurt our friendship ok?" Serina asked, Knuckles smiled.

"Defiantly! But in return I'd like a chance to fight you at my best!" Knuckles said.

"You got it!" Serina said. "Oh! Before I forget, we can't let them go through my stuff either, it's a bad habit but I write down _everything_ that happens to me…"

"You do?"

"Well more draw, hey since we're sharing secrets might as well explain it at least!" Serina smiled. "Whelp, let's get back to camp, we don't want 'em to worry, huh Knucklehead?"

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled, Serina giggled turning around.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!!"

_End Flashback…_

"Let's just say we had a little talk before this happened." Knuckles said.

"Whoa! Keeping secrets with a girl already?" Sonic elbowed Knuckles playfully. "Didn't think ya worked that fast!"

"Hey! T-that's not it!!" Knuckles yelled at him, blushing, Sonic laughed.

"Well, I might as well try to finish the remaining hover boards…" Tails said going back to his machines.

"I'll get wood for the fire." Amy said.

"And I'll get the fish." Knuckles said.

"Hold on now!" Sonic said. "What do I do?"

"I dunno," Tails said. "The fourth job was healing your wounds, but since you're ok…"

"Just keep an eye on Serina." Knuckles said. "I'd bet she won't stay down for long when she wakes up."

"Yah, just watch her." Amy said. "But remember, I'll know if you try anything weird!"

"You don't have to warn me!" Sonic said. "I won't do anything!"

"Amy, Knuckles you guys better get going." Tails said. "Serina was gone so long the sun might set in only in hour or so!"

"Whatever…" Sonic said. "I'll go see Serina then."

_In Eggman's base…_

"What do you mean you didn't get her!?!?!" Eggman yelled at Rouge, Shadow was propped up against the wall listening.

"Hmp!" Rouge said. "At least I did something, your boy Shadow was fighting fair, fist to fist _without_ energy attacks!"

"WHAT?!?!" Eggman yelled. "Have you gone soft Shadow? First you let her escape and now this?"

"That's what I wanna know." Rouge said. "Face it darling, we could have easily brought her back, you left when I showed so that little bitch gave me a nasty wound so I couldn't bring her back when Knuckles showed. And you don't even care!?!"

"Save your breath." Shadow muttered. "I was merely _toying_ with her, she wouldn't have beat me even without my energy attacks."

"You're so sure of yourself!" Rouge said. "And you didn't look like you were toying with her, I think you were going to_ let_ her escape! Luckily I left her a parting gift…"

"Uh! What did you do Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Hmp!" Rouge said. "Now you're interested…"

"Just tell me what you did before I get irritated." Shadow said.

"I gave her a special drink, and a paralysis pill in it…" Rouge smirked. "Who knows she might have an arm permanently paralyzed!"

"Brilliant Rouge!" Eggman said.

Shadow pushed himself off the wall and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Eggman asked.

"I'm leaving, don't follow me." Shadow left.

"What?!?" Rouge sighed. "I'll never understand men…"

"You seem to understand me pretty well, Rouge." Eggman said.

"I said men, not you half assed wimps!" Rouge said.

"Hey!! Why you li-"

"I'm gone too!" Rouge flew off through the hole in the roof.

"Grrrr…" Eggman stood there growling.

_With Sonic…_

"All right, I have to watch someone who's unconscious, not too hard." Sonic said. "(Sigh) I was hoping to talk to her but…"

Sonic looked over at Serina. _Whelp I don't see that happening soon… I guess I'll just take a nap._

"Ung…" Serina sat up. "What happened? Oh, my head!"

"Well, hey there!" Sonic said. "Glad to see you joined the party!"

"Ah, Sonic!" Serina jumped up. "Careful!! Rouge mi-"

"Calm down, you're fine!" Sonic laughed.

"B-but how'd I get here?" Serina asked looking around. "You didn't bring me here did you? With those wounds I-"

"Naw, I didn't Knucklehead did, he talked me out of it." Sonic said.

"Oh… I'm sorry I was such a bother!" Serina blushed.

(PING)

A cold chill blast through the air only Serina felt this though, Serina gasped.

_I know this aura! He's…_

"Hey Serina?" Sonic asked.

"Look Sonic I'll have to talk later!" Serina said running out of the tent.

"Hey wait!!" Sonic followed.

Tails was just sitting outside tinkering when Serina ran by, but stopped by him.

"Serina!" Tails said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Serina said hastily, picking up a board. "Can I borrow this?"

"O-"

"Thanks!!" Serina zoomed off.

"K…" Tails stared. "Hey wait! It's gonna get dark soon!!"

"Tails!" Sonic burst out of the tent. "Where'd Serina go?"

"Uh… I dunno, she kinda ran off…" Tails said.

"Great!" Sonic said. "I knew she would freak out but really…"

"What happened." Tails asked.

"Well… I have no idea!!"

"Ack!" Tails doubled over. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!"

"Heh heh…" Sonic shrugged.

"Oh, Sonic!"

_With Shadow…_

Shadow had chaos controlled to a forest near Serina and the others camp, he didn't know why but felt like he needed to be there, he sat down next to a tree.

"First you let her escape now this?!?"

"I say he's going soft!"

"You don't have to listen to him! He wants to steal their happiness!!"

"Give them a chance to be happy, for me Shadow, and the people of that planet!"

_Maria…_ Shadow thought.

"A chance to be happy… you don't have to listen to Eggman…"

_That girl! Serina… _Shadow thought. _Why? Why does she even care about me?_

"I know you didn't mean to kill my parents, Shadow. Let's be friends!"

_What does she mean? I slaughtered her parents! Friends? Why?_ Shadow could hardly think straight, he hugged his knees.

_Why do I care?!? Why? I just want the pain to go away! _

A single tear slipped down Shadow's cheek.

"Don't cry, Shadow."

"Huh?" Shadow looked up to find Serina leaning on the tree.

"I though I knew that aura!" Serina smiled.

"W-what do you want." Shadow said recovering from the surprise.

"You to be happy." Serina said simply.

"What? Why?" Shadow asked.

"No one should be out here alone! None the less crying." Serina frowned slightly, then smiled and sat down next to him. "Why are you all alone?"

"I have my reasons…" Shadow said.

"There you go again, being mysterious and stubborn." Serina said. "Why leave people out of the loop, we don't bite!"

Shadow smiled a little, but as usual he didn't let it stay long, awkward as it was he had to know why.

"Serina." Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow?" Serina responded.

"Why?"

"W-?"

"Why help me? Why do you care? Don't you hate me?" Shadow asked uncertain if he wanted to know the answer.

"Of course I don't hate you! As of why? Well, because you need support and are confused about what you want." Serina said. "Besides friends don't leave friends."

"F-friends?" Shadow asked.

"Of course, ya little fur ball!" Serina giggled. "Come here you!"

"Serina hugged Shadow and ruffled his fur a little, Shadow smiled.

"There? See? You don't have to lock your emotions up!" Serina smiled and let him go.

"But why care if I need support or not?"

"I told you friends don't leave friends."

"Friends, why? Why don't you hate me? After all I did…" Shadow sighed.

"Don't be such a downer, besides even if you don't like me or even if you killed my parents…" Serina looked up at the sky, then smiled at Shadow. "I want you and everyone else who are misunderstood or are confused, and not just them everyone, I want them all to be happy. I want to give everyone a chance to be happy!"

_This girl…_ Shadow smiled a little then stood up. "Thank you."

"Uh, Shadow?" Serina stood up too.

"I will see you later." Shadow said. "Chaos control."

"Wait Shadow!" Serina was too late, Shadow had gone.

"Yeah, thanks…Hm, I'm glad we got to chat…"

**Me: Why the heck are you thanking him?!?**

**Serina: You'll see…**

**Me: What? I'm the author! You can't keep secrets!!**

**Serina: (Giggle) I just did!!**

**Me: Why you little!!**

**Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Runs by)**

**Crazed fan girls: SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amy: BACK SAVAGES!!!**

**Tails: I'm alive!!**

**Me & Serina: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!**

**(GLOMPED!!!)**

**Knuckles: Great… (Anime sweat drop) Just review please…**


	16. Hangovers and PediaSure

**Me: Hey people!! I'm back!! I'm totally in a Sonic rage right now… playing Sonic, writing Sonic, watching Sonic, drawing Sonic, listening to Sonic themes… I need to get a life… (Anime sweat drop)**

**Serina: Yes you do, anyway I'll do the review today…**

**Me: (Stare) Who are you and what have you done to Serina?**

**Serina: (Rolls eyes) Anyway Brianna owns nothing but me…**

**Me: Well, I DO have a house!!**

**Serina: Whatever…**

**Me: Ah, the old devilish Serina I know and love…**

**Serina: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!?!?**

**Me: Start the show!!!**

_In Sallum Egypt…_

"Well, I have three things I can do…" Serina said to herself. "I could just go back, but they'd ask where I was and get all worried, Then again I could stay here but they'd get even more worried and ask a ton of questions when I got back…" Serina smiled mischievously. "Or, I could go back the fun way… and I think I will…"

Serina picked up the hover board, she tossed it in front of her, jumped on then speed off.

Serina waited until she was just behind the camp site, then using the trees, she dropped off the hover board when Tails turned his head, then she swung down near the entrance of the tent, peeked and noticed Sonic there.

_Hee hee, I can't wait to see the look on his face!_ Serina giggled silently, she grabbed a small stick and tossed it in front of the tent.

Just as she thought, Sonic's ears perked up and he headed towards the door of the tent right before her got there Serina swung half herself down.

"BOO!!" She bellowed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled and jumped about a foot of the floor, Serina swung her full self in barley standing up she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, man!!" Serina laughed. "You totally fell for it!!"

"Serina?" Sonic asked getting over his shock, Serina giggled one last time then smiled.

"The one and only!" Serina said.

"Where the heck did you go?!?!" Sonic asked furiously, Serina could tell he was still upset for her surprising him.

"Well…" Serina ruffled his fur. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She walked over to her sleeping bag and started rummaging through her backpack next to it, Sonic fixed up his fur some then looked over at her.

"Aw, come on you can tell me Serina!" Sonic pressed curiously.

"Curiosity killed the hedgehog." Serina replied pulling out her sketch book.

"Huh?" Sonic looked at her. "I thought it was a cat…"

"Not in this case." Serina said, she started sketching something, Sonic shrugged. (A/N All S sentence!!)

"SONIC!!!!!!!" Amy's voice rang through the camp site, she barged into the tent looking furious, she grabbed Sonic. "What the hell happened to Serina?!?!"

"Amy!" Sonic tried to explain. "Serina's ok!!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME SONIC!!!" Amy yelled. "I HEARD FROM TAILS SHE'S MISSING!!!" Serina watched from her bed smiling then got up deciding Sonic was suppose to be blue not purple.

"Actually, was missing…" Serina said walking up to Amy. "What's up with you?"

"Serina!!" Amy tackle her in a huge hug sending both girls to the ground.

"Oof!" Serina gasped with she hit the ground, she sat up a little. "And to what do I owe this hug?"

"I was worried that Rouge got you!!" Amy cried hugging Serina tighter.

_Whoa! This girl's got some grip!!_ Serina thought.

"I'm fine! But I don't know how long that'll last if you keep squeezing me!" Serina gasped for air.

"Oh sorry!!" Amy let her go, Serina panted a little before asking.

"And you knew Rouge wanted me because…?" Serina asked.

"Well, Rouge doesn't usually attack unless a gem's involved!" Amy said.

_This girl's smarter than she looks…_

"And, Knuckles told me…"

(Anime sweat drop) _Or not…_

"Right… shoulda guessed…" Serina said. "I'll be right back…" Serina tried to get up but Amy stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'd like to go see Knuckles…" Serina started.

"Knucklehead isn't back yet, probably can't catch any fish…" Sonic shrugged.

"Oh…" Serina said. "Oh well, um… Amy can I get up now?" Amy looked at her then she place a hand on Serina's forehead and put her forehead against the other side to compare the tempters.

"You have a fever!" Amy said after a moment.

"What?" Serina anime sweat dropped.

"Just what have you been doing?" Amy asked, Sonic's ear's perked up he wanted to know too.

"Nothing…" Serina shrugged, Amy wasn't convinced.

"Well you'd better get to bed!" Amy said. "We don't want you getting sick…" Amy let her up.

"Yeah, yeah." Serina said sitting on her sleeping bag, she continued her sketch, Amy sighed.

"Well I'll go see if Knuckles is back yet…" Amy left the tent, Sonic shrugged and sat down on his sleeping bag too.

"So what'cha drawing?" Sonic asked.

"A new friend of mine…" Serina said.

"Can I see?" Sonic asked, Serina shrugged.

"Why not?" Serina flipped her sketch book around showing a picture of Shadow uncolored.

"That's pretty good!" Sonic smiled. "That's Shadow right?"

"Yep!" Serina said starting to color her drawing, Sonic walked over to her.

"What else did you draw?" Sonic asked.

"I'll show you one other ok?" Serina said. "First turn around."

"Huh?"

"Just so you don't see the one's I don't want you to see."

"Alright." Sonic turned around, Serina passed the picture of her and Knuckles as echidnas to the picture of her, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese.

"Ok!" Serina said, Sonic turned around.

"Whoa! That's really good!" Sonic said looking over the colored picture titled 'Group of Friends'. "But how do you know about Cream and Cheese?"

"Oh, I saw them in a dream!" Serina said. "Actually I've seen quite a few in dreams!"

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Like who?"

"Well, like Amy and Knuckles when we were in the life boat, a rather large purple cat who is always fishing in my dream and has a large umbrella not really any others though…"

"Purple cat… hey! That's Mr. Big!"

"Mr. Big?"

"Yeah, one of Amy, Cream and Cheese's friends."

"That's nice…" Serina yawned a little. "Sorry, just getting a little sleepy." Sonic felt her forehead.

"Amy's right you have a fever…" Sonic sighed. "You better get some sleep…"

"I guess your right…" Serina brought her bed over to the girl's side of the tent and Sonic to the boy's.

"Good night!" The both said, Sonic left the tent and Serina turned out the light. (A/N the tent looks like this:

Boys Center Girls in the center there's a door leading out underlined area and that's the tent!!)

_The next morning…_

Serina woke up at a rustle outside, she sat up in bed. Amy was still sleeping soundly; Serina smiled slipping on her overalls and putting her backpack on stepped out of the tent.

The cool morning air greeted her with a hint of warmth letting her know that as the sun rose the tempter would rise. Serina felt something rub her leg, she looked down to see a jackrabbit.

"So is it you I have to thank for waking me up?" Serina smiled she bent down a petted the rabbit's soft fur, the rabbit snuggled her a little then hopped off.

"Ow, my head…" Serina laughed a little. "So this is a hangover? Huh, I wasn't expecting to get one of these until I was 30! Ah well…" Serina rummaged through her bag and pulled out a can of PediaSure.

"I have no idea why I brought this stuff but I guess I'm grateful now…" Serina said she took a sip and grimaced. "Why does everything that helps you taste so bad? Ah well, I have to help Tails today so I gotta get over this hangover." She downed the rest in one gulp, and then pulled out her tool kit and another can of PediaSure.

Serina downed another can as she worked on a forth hover board, she was in the middle of fiddling with the inverse circuitry and drinking about her 7th can that hour when she her someone step out of the tent.

"What are you doing up so early?" Someone asked her, Serina knew by the voice it was Amy.

"I could ask you the same question." Serina replied. " I'm just making more hover boards."

"Oh," Amy looked over at the can next to Serina. "What's this?" Amy asked picking it up.

"Oh, that's PediaSure…" Serina said taking it back and finishing the can.

"You know that's for kids who don't get enough vitamins right?" Amy asked.

"(Anime anger mark) I'm well aware of that Amy, but it also helps hangovers…" Serina said.

"You have a hangover?!?!?!?!" Amy almost yelled, Serina grimaced.

_Stupid blabber mouth, stupid hangover, stupid PediaSure… _

"Well Amy, let's just say I have a really bad headache…" Serina said.

"So you do have a hangover!!" Amy stated.

"(Anime anger mark) Ok, ok!" Serina spilled. "So maybe I have a little, tiny hangover… But you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Questions, I don't feel like answering them…" Serina downed another PediaSure. "Man, I wasn't expecting to get a hangover till I was 30!"

"Why would you get a hangover then?" Amy asked.

"Cause, that's the age a probably snap from being alone all the years and get drunk one night, it happens to everyone…"

"So you go drunk because you were lonely?" Amy asked, Serina shook her head.

"No way!!" Serina said "It was all Ro- ummmm… oh look, the circuitry needs rewiring!!"

Serina suddenly was very interested in her work, Amy decided to shrug it off and watched Serina drink PediaSure and work on the board.

With a yawn Sonic came out of the tent, followed by Tails and Knuckles, the boys looked pretty surprised to see the girls up before them.

"Hey Serina, Amy what are you doing up?" Sonic asked, Serina sighed.

"It's not like all girls sleep 10 hours for beauty sleep!" Serina huffed, taking a sip of her 11th PediaSure.

"What's with that drink?" Knuckles asked.

"Isn't that for kids who don't get enough victims, like little kids?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails, I lied to you, I'm actually a 6 year old who doesn't get enough victims." Serina said sarcastically.

"I thought you were 14…" Knuckles said, Serina rolled her eyes.

"I am!! And I got the boobs, and crazy rebellious attitude to prove it!" Serina said, Knuckles blushed at his gullibility.

"Then why are you drinking it?" Sonic asked.

"Um… I don't think you need to know that…" Amy said, Serina smiled, winking at Amy.

"It's a girl thing, you boys wouldn't understand, right Amy?" Serina said.

"What? Oh, oh! Right, a girl thing…" Amy said, Sonic's ears perked up a little but he shrugged it off.

"What ever, I'm gonna go for a run…" Sonic said taking off.

"I'll get some more fish." Knuckles said.

"I'll get the firewood!" Amy said happily, Tails shrugged.

"I guess I'll help with the hover boards, is that ok?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Serina sighed, downing another can of PediaSure. "Ugg, I thought little kids were picky, I'm not and even I hate it!!"

"Why are you drinking it then?" Tails asked.

"It's a wine thing…" Serina muttered.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Girl! Girl thing…" Serina uttered a nervous laugh.

_18 cans of PediaSure and 1 killed hangover later…_

"Well, looks like we have all 5 boards made…" Tails said.

"Yeah," Serina said. "We can leave tonight!"

"All right!" Sonic cheered.

"Finally!" Amy said. "I can't wait to get back!"

"Well, let's just hope we don't run into any interference…" Knuckles said, Serina huffed.

"Joy killer…"

**Me: All right!! Chappie 16 complete!!**

**Serina: Hope you like it!!**

**Me: Don't forget to read and _REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	17. WCS and DISSED!

**Me: Alright, our friends in fur have 6 hours till night, what will they do?**

**Serina: I don't have fur!!**

**Me: Hair on your head and can turn into an animal… hmmmm….**

**Serina: (Anime Sweat drop) I stand corrected…**

**Me: Disclaimer plz!**

**Serina: No way!**

**Me: (Puppy dog pout) Pweeease? **

**Serina: (Rolls eyes) Fine… **

**Me: I win…**

**Serina: Brianna owns nothing but me, the plot and whatever other OC's she puts in!!**

**Me: Start the show!!!**

_In Sallum, Egypt…_

The day rolled by lazily, Sonic was watching the clouds with Tails, Amy was… daydreaming? and Knuckles was talking to Serina... or trying to.

"Serina, will you listen?" Knuckles asked for about the third time trying hard not to yell.

"Uh huh…" Serina was fiddling with about 8 different watches, Knuckles was grinding his teeth now as she had been ignoring him for the past hour.

"WILL YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE!!!" Knuckles yelled so hard everyone was staring while Knuckles was trying to regain his breath.

"And… DONE!!" Serina cheered. "Oh were you saying something Knuckles?"

"Grrrrrrr…." Knuckles was now red in the face, Sonic laughed.

"Sorry Knucklehead! Guess she wasn't listening." Sonic laughed as he and the others came over to see what Serina made now.

"What is it Serina?" Tails asked, looking at the watches. They were all different colors; there was a blue, pink, red, yellow, orange, white, black and a yellow-orange.

"A Watch Communication System or W.C.S fore short. "Here," Serina put the blue one on Sonic's wrist, a green beam scanned him quickly then answered.

"Sonic the hedgehog identified."

"Cool!" Sonic said.

"It gets cooler." Serina said. "Can you run about a mile that way and stop?"

"Sure!" Sonic was there in a matter of seconds, then Serina put on the yellow-orange watch resulting in it answering.

"Serina Ann Sawyer identified."

"Cool!" Tails said looking at the gadget.

"Your last name is Sawyer?" Knuckles asked, Serina rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now check this, Call Sonic." Serina told the machine.

"Voice print recognized, Checking Sonic's availability… Sonic available, Calling Sonic…" In a few seconds a holographic screen came out of the watch showing a picture of Sonic.

"This is so cool!!" Sonic said talking into the gadget.

"Thanks! Now come back so I can show you how to work it!" Serina told him.

"Ok!" Sonic was back in a few more seconds, Serina explained that when you put it on it would scan you so only the person owning it could use it and to use it all you had to do is say call (insert name here) and it would call them.

The watch could do up to 8 way calling to anyone owning a watch, to answer the W.C.S all you had to do was say answer or deny call, or if one of your friends was bugging you, you could tell the watch to deny all calls or deny just one person's calls.

"Wow Serina!" Amy said. "That's really great!"

"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed. "How did you get the holographic screening working with minimum metal and circuitry?"

"Well," Serina started. "I made 4 of them as a science project and the other 4 with left over parts, then I just used colored metal to color the tops."

"Cool!" Tails repeated.

"Yeah! Anyway you each get one, here." Serina gave Amy the pink, Tails the yellow, Knuckles the red, Sonic kept the blue and Serina kept the yellow-orange.

"Well, with that said we can hang out for another…" Serina looked at the watch. "6 hours… great… ah well, I'm gonna hang out in the forest."

"All right, see ya later." Sonic said as he and Tails left, Amy waved bye too but Knuckles stayed.

"Serina, what I wanted to tell you…" Knuckles started but noticed Serina getting on her board.

"YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!" Knuckles yelled again, Serina looked up.

"Sorry!" She chucked a board at him. "You wanna come?"

"NO I- actually sure, I'll come…" Knuckles said. _Maybe she'll actually listen!_

"All right!! Forest course hover boarding!!!" Serina cheered, Knuckles sighed.

_Or not…_

Serina and Knuckles took off across the plain reaching the center of the forest in about 20 minutes.

_Well, I hope Serina will listen now…_ Knuckles thought._ WAIT! I can't let her get the better of me!_

"Serina?" Knuckles asked then asserted himself more. "Serina!"

"What?" Serina got off her board, smiling. "Aren't scared of the big bad trees are ya?" She indicated to his board.

"No, that's not it I… well… I…" Knuckles hesitated. _Come on say it!!_

"Spit it out Knuckles!" Serina said irritably.

"Well… I…i…i…i…i…i…i…." Knuckles stuttered, Serina cocked her eyebrow. _Come on…_

"Well if you've told me enough '**I**'s, I'm going to hover board." Serina turned.

"I've decided to train you!" Knuckles practically yelled, Serina turned around.

"You train me?" Serina laughed. "You couldn't even beat me! We tied! What can you teach me I don't know?"

"I know Rouge's tactics inside and out, I'm planning on teaching you to protect yourself." Knuckles stated, Serina snorted.

"What did she kick your butt too?" Serina asked, Knuckles grinned.

"I've beaten her half the time." Serina grinned.

"Only half, let me guess she drugged you the other half?"

"No, that was the first time she resorted to drugs." Knuckles said. "She either beats me or runs away."

"Yeah, well you were at your best, I wasn't." Serina said, Knuckles smiled knowing she'd bring that up.

"Neither was I when I fought you." Serina bit her lip.

"That's…" Serina sighed, knowing he was right, but stubbornness was one of her charms. "Yeah, I could learn a move or two so what? Right now I think I'm fine, besides I bet I could take her! I almost won when I was drunk!"

"But you didn't!"

"So?" Serina shot back, Knuckles turned to his W.C.S.

"How did this work again?" He looked over at Serina. "Oh yeah. Call Sonic."

"Voice print recognized. Checking Sonic's availability… Sonic available, Calling Sonic…" The gizmo proceeded with calling Sonic.

"What are you doing?" Serina asked.

"Oh nothing…" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles?" Sonic's voice asked. "What's up?" Serina stiffened.

"Oh nothing, just thinking you might want to know a little something about Serina like sh-" Before Knuckles could finish Serina tackled him.

"Ok, ok!!" She shrieked. "Just turn it off!!"

"Huh, looks like I win." Knuckles said, Serina eyed him evilly. "See ya Sonic." Knuckles turned the watch off, Smiling over his victory.

_Back with Sonic…_

"Um… Knuckles?" Sonic asked looking at his watch.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Tails asked, Sonic stared at his W.C.S. then answered blankly.

"I think I was just dissed…"

**Me: Poor Sonic!!**

**Serina: I'll kill you…**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) Now now… OH! Guess what!! I'm now adding a little review answer section! First one ever to be answered, you must be so proud… Tahvohck!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Answer Segment) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dear Tahvohck,**

**Ok, I'm gonna cut the fancy crap and go right into it!!**

**Yep, Serina is a totally blabber mouth! Just imagine if Knuckles got drunk? He's already air headed! Really…Think about it! Anyway thanks for the review!!**

**Ok… that's pretty much the only one so…**

**READ AND _REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**If u do I _might _answer your questions!! **


	18. Broken and LEARN IT!

**Me: Alright I know you all wanna know what happens so without further a due Chappie… um… 17? **

**Serina: We just did 17!**

**Me: Ok,ok! 18! Sheesh! I haven't slept in 3 days on my forth it's 9:28 and all I got to keep me running is soda and dates…**

**Sonic: Well then I guess you own nothing but soda and dates!**

**Me: START THE SHOW!!!**

_With Serina and Knuckles…_

Serina was leaning against a tree looking at Knuckles.

She puffed out her cheeks, giving Knuckles an impatient you're-going-to-pay look as Knuckles dusted himself off from Serina tackling him.

"Alright then…" Knuckles said flicking some dirt off his arm. "We have around 5 more hours before we gotta go, are ya up for a little sparring?"

Serina stared evilly at Knuckles, Knuckles anime sweat dropped.

"Right… anyway, why don't we start by seeing if you can control what happened last time and transform." Knuckles decided.

Serina sighed reluctantly, pushing herself off the tree and walked up in front of Knuckles.

"And how'd you suppose I do that?" She sighed.

"Try concentrating on transforming." Knuckles said.

"To what?"

"Well, let's try an echidna like last time first." Serina sighed and took a deep breath closing her eyes she concentrated on nothing but becoming an echidna.

She was just about to give up after about 10 minutes when she felt her bones mold down, making her shorted as her tailbone lengthened and the intense but all so familiar heat of having a layer of fur return again.

Serina opened her eyes and looked at Knuckles, searching for his approval. Knuckles nodded.

"Perfect!" He said, Serina let out a sigh.

"All right, so what do you want me to do like this?" Serina asked. "Wait! I got it! I'll make my opponent laugh to death as the weirdest looking echidna ever!"

"Serina focus!" Knuckles exclaimed. "It's control! Besides, didn't you adapt my strength in that form?"

"Um… I guess I did…" Serina said trying to think back.

"Alright then." Knuckles punched a clear hole in a tree.

"Cool!" Serina exclaimed.

"I expect yours to be as big." Knuckles said, Serina's mouth dropped as she stared at the 2½ foot circle.

"You're joking!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nope." Knuckles grinned, Serina groaned.

She walked up to the tree, looking at Knuckles uncertainly; he nodded for her to continue. Serina squeezed her eyes shut and punched the tree with all her might.

(CRRRRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKK)

A sickening crack rebounded through their ears, as Serina's wrist broke against the impact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A shrill scream rang throughout the valley, birds scattered in fear.

HOLY FUCKING GOD!!!" Serina swore violently, rolling on the ground clutching her wrist. "AH! HOLY SHIT!!"

"Maybe we should start with something else…" Knuckles said quietly, Serina glared at him as a series of swears ran through her head, she angrily spat.

"YA THINK?!?"

_With Sonic, Amy and Tails…_

Sonic stopped to look over his shoulder at the young fox who was looking off towards the forest. "Ya comin Tails?" he asked.

Amy stopped to see why Tails was stopping, Sonic decided they would catch up and turned to walk.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Tails asked looking at them.

"Hear what?" Amy questioned, Tails turned to look at the forest again.

"The scream." Sonic ear's perked up; he turned to face the worried fox.

"Yeah I heard it, it was Serina's voice." He answered lazily.

"WHAT?!?" Tails almost yelled from surprise, Sonic merely stuck his finger in his ear, massaging it from the noise.

"You don't think she's hurt do you?" Amy asked, Sonic sighed.

"Naw, Knuckles is with her." Sonic said turning again. "She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked, Sonic looked at him.

"What's with all the sudden questions?" Sonic asked, Tails twiddled his fingers nervously like a little kid who was in trouble.

"What's the matter Tails?" Amy spoke this time, Tails remained silent.

"I know that look." Sonic said. "You know something we don't, spill it." Tails sighed.

"Well, I'm just a little worried about her…" Tails said, "She usually is so excited tinkering with machines and stuff but…"

"But what?" Amy asked.

"She's not herself, like she's not as into it… like something was on her mind…" Tails stated, Sonic looked at him.

"Huh, guess I didn't notice…" Sonic said turning to leave.

"SONIC!!" Tails yelled. "Didn't you hear what I said?!?"

"Course I did." Sonic said looking over his shoulder.

"Don't you care?!?" Tails demanded.

"Yeah, don't you?!?" Amy joined in.

"Course I do, I just know there's nothing to worry about." Sonic said walking off again.

"Hey Sonic!!" Tails called. "Wait up!" The little fox went running after Sonic.

"Hey, don't leave me!!" Amy yelled following the two boys.

_With Serina…_

"Pain… pain… lots of pain…" Serina repeated holding her wrist, Knuckles was leaning against a tree watching her.

"Are you done yet?" Knuckles asked, Serina glared at him.

"I don't know, why don't I break your wrist and we'll see how long it takes you!!" Serina said.

"It doesn't hurt that much! Quit your whining!!" Knuckles said.

"Urg!! You impudent little bastard!!" Serina yelled jumping to her feet, and grabbed Knuckles with her good hand.

"If you plan on hitting me don't break your other wrist." Knuckles said smugly.

"THAT'S IT!!" Serina punched Knuckles in the gut, causing him to spit up some blood and ram strait into a tree breaking it, unfortunately, Serina did this with her broken wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She yelled. "HOLY CRAP!!!" Serina was blowing on her wrist when Knuckles stood up, wiping the blood off his lip.

"Well, it seems you're finally motivated." Knuckles said. "This may be fun!" Serina glared at him.

"You do realize your bleeding, idiot!" Serina told him.

"Are ya going to fight or are you scared you might break the other wrist." Knuckles got the response he wanted as Serina let out an outraged cry and charged at him.

Using her good hand she started rapidly punching at him, Knuckles managed to avoid them and sock her right in the gut, she coughed up blood and she too went strait into the tree, blood ran down her lips and she stood back up wiping the blood off.

With another yell she ran straight at Knuckles with another series of punches.

_She's trying that again? _Knuckles thought. _Maybe I overestimated her. _

Knuckles raised his hand to block another punch, this time Serina stopped short and kicked him up side the head sending him into another tree.

Instead of crashing into it Knuckles managed to land just before he hit the tree, this time it was Knuckles' turn to charge.

Serina new she couldn't block so instead she dodged; Knuckles nearly hit her right in the chest when she did a one handed back flip, skidded back a little but managed to keep her balance and a distance of 23 feet.

"You'll never win if you don't learn control!" Knuckles sighed.

He charged at her again and aimed a punch right at her face before it hit her she kicked up the hover board next to her and used it to block him. Knuckles hand started to bleed from the impact, he clutched it out of pain and Serina took advantage.

Serina whacked Knuckles in the head with the _METAL_ hover board and smacked him into a tree.

"That's called kicking your ass!" Serina yelled at him. "_Learn it!!_"

**Me: Ah Serina and her smack talk…**

**Serina: Shut it!**

**Me: EVIL!!!**

**Serina: (Rolls eyes)**

**Me: Whateva, dog!!! Anyway back to dun, dun dun… THE ANSWER SEGMENT!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (ANSWER SEGMENT!!)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cutting the lovey-dovey crap here's the point…**

**AnimeCrazy88****: Yep, I'm gonna have pairings, as for who… Sheeah! Like I'd tell you!**

**Tahvohck: Too bad! If I give you a W.C.S everyone will want one! (Secretly slips you one) You didn't see anything!**

**Blue Mage Quartet****: Watching people beat the crap out of each other is pretty fun, and no she doesn't have a drinking problem!! Rouge forced it in her mouth!!**

**Little Fox: Who's Serina gonna end up with? Well she's gonna…**

**Serna: WERE OUT OF TIME!!**

**Me: Ooh… Sorry bout that foxy! Anyway READ AND _REVIEW_!!**


	19. Dictator Red Mutt

**Me: Ok, I totally should work on my other story's but you guys read this before I can even blink!!**

**Serina: I'm popular!! **

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Don't let it go to your head!**

**Serina: Whateva!**

**Me: That's my line!!**

**Sonic: Brianna doesn't own anything…**

**Serina: START THE SHOW!!**

**Me: Nope! I have the button!**

**Serina: GIVE IT!!**

**Me: NEVER!!! START THE SHOW!!**

_With Knuckles and Serina… _

Serina was lying upside down against a tree, staring up at the sky; she had lost interest in fighting Knuckles and was watching the clouds.

Knuckles walked over to her and looked down at her, blocking Serina's view of the clouds.

"We gonna rumble or what?" Knuckles asked, Serina sighed, picking herself up.

"I'm outta here." Serina said. "I've had enough for one day."

"What?!?" Knuckles asked. "You can't quit we just started!"

"Whatever!" Serina waved him off, walking out of the forest, Knuckles followed.

"Serina!" Knuckles called here, she leaned against a tree on the edge of a forest leading to the field where they first battled.

"Serina, if you can bear with training you'll never get stronger! In fact blah blah blah blah…" Serina had lost attention in Knuckles' lecture and was staring up at the clouds. A little bird flew by tweeting.

_Stupid bird! _Serina sighed. _How come you get to run around?_

"Also I find it hard to believe… Serina?" Knuckles noticed she was looking up at a bird that landed in the tree.

"Stupid bird…" Serina muttered.

"WHERE YOU LISTENING OT ME?!?!?" Knuckles demanded.

"What? Oh, uh… totally listening…" Serina said.

"Alright then, what did I just say?" Knuckles asked.

"Um… something about a bird right?" Serina asked, Knuckles growled.

"THAT'S IT!!" Knuckles yelled at her. "10 laps around the forest now!"

"You're kidding!" Serina laughed. "In this fur? I don't think so!"

"NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

"And if I don't?" Serina sighed, Knuckles opened his W.C.S.

"Nothing much…" Knuckles said slyly, Serina sighed.

"I'm going, ya furry little dictator!!" Serina yelled running off, around the forest.

It took Serina about two hours to finish her run, when she got back she was panting hard and was red in the face.

"I hate fur…" Serina panted, Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Alright, for the next hour we're going to spar." Knuckles said.

"You're joking!" Serina groaned, Knuckles smiled.

"Nope, and the more you rebel the more push ups you can do!"

"Echidna shouldn't mess with fire or he might get burned!" Serina said.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing…"

"20 pushups now!!"

"With on hand!?!"

"Yep!"

"Little dictator…" Serina started her pushups and finished in a half hour then she collapsed panting.

"THERE!!" Serina yelled. "20 DAMN PUSHUPS!!"

"Are you gonna rebel more or are we gonna rumble?" Knuckles asked.

"Rumble defiantly!" Serina said getting to her feet. "I can punch my dear _sensei_ in the face without getting in trouble!"

"Alright then let's go!" Knuckles charged at her Serina leapt out of the way again, using her new small body she managed to land next to Knuckles and used her tails to trip him.

Serina kicked at him, but Knuckles got up and grabbed her leg, he swung her right into a tree, but Serina bounced off it using it to her advantage she hit him in the gut with her legs, pushing off him, she regained balance as Knuckles rolled to the edge of the hill.

Serina charged at him, Knuckles tried to hit Serina but this time she struck back by grabbing Knuckles arms.

"Déjà vu…" Serina muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?!?" Knuckles was finally getting peeved. Knuckles tried to toss her, but he underestimated Serina's power _again_, she pulled him down and they both rolled down the hill, the hover boards following down too.

"CRAP!! I KNEW THIS WAS FIMILAR!!" Serina cried angrily, trying to endure the pain of Knuckles grabbing her broken wrist, mainly because if either let go, well let's just say Serina's wrist would be the least of their worries.

They both landed painfully on their backs at the bottom of the hill, Serina groaned and got up, only to get punched in the gut by Knuckles.

Serina landed in the grass, she quickly jumped up again. Serina felt her tail bone shorten as her height increased.

_Great! _Serina thought bitterly. _I can't stay in echidna form anymore! _

"What's the matter, aren't getting tried are ya?" Knuckles asked.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!" Serina yelled, both charged at each other putting the very last of their energy in this punch.

They were right about to hit, when both of their wrists were grabbed and they were thrown to the ground.

"Ow…" Serina said sitting up to see a smirking blue hedgehog.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SONIC?!?!" Knuckles yelled angrily.

"Tails wanted me to get you guys, we're leaving soon." Sonic answered, Serina sighed.

"Great." She picked herself and her hover board up and walked over to him, Knuckles did the same.

Sonic held up a board of his own. "Ya guys coming?" He asked getting on.

Serina immediately jumped on her board following him, Knuckles growled angrily and jumped on his board following.

Knuckles got a little ahead of Serina, so Serina sped up a little, each started going a little faster each time trying to pass the other.

Finally before Sonic had any idea what happened, they both took off at full speed, racing down the field.

"HEY WAIT!!" Sonic chased after them.

_With Tails and Amy…_

Amy was looking over at the plains to see if the others had arrived yet.

"Do you see them yet?" Tails asked.

"Not yet…" Amy said then spotted a small dust cloud. "Wait! I see them."

Serina was in the lead followed by Knuckles and Sonic was chasing after the two, being more experienced on boards Serina managed to keep a 5 foot distance between the two.

"I'M HERE!!" Serina and Knuckles yelled jumping of the board in from of Tails and Amy, it was a tie.

Sonic being the less experienced couldn't stop and crashed into Knuckles and Serina.

The three we now in a dog pile with Serina on the bottom, but thanks to Knuckles' pushups from hell she pushed both of em off and managed to get up.

Sonic and Knuckles were still tangled up, but Sonic managed to stand when Amy tackled Serina knocking them all down again.

"SERINA!!" She cheered happily.

"Amy!" Serina cried. "Get off!!"

Tails tackled Serina too, because he was so worried.

In the end, Knuckles was screaming at everyone to get off him, Sonic was trapped under his board and the others, and Serina was turning blue from lack of air.

They all finally got it solved in about 15 minutes; Serina put the tent back in her backpack thanks to her shrink gun so everyone ended up sitting down and talking until nightfall.

"All right!" Serina cheered when night finally fell. "I'm totally ready for hover boarding!"

"We should ride in a formation so we don't get lost." Tails said.

"Well, why don't we have Sonic in the front since he came through here before?" Serina asked.

"I came through here too!" Amy said.

"But you got lost." Knuckles sighed.

"I bet you were the one who got lost and Amy just followed." Serina chuckled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh, nothing…" Serina said.

"Anyway," Tails continued. "I think Sonic should be in the front, Serina and Knuckles in the middle, just in case something happens, and Amy and I will cover the rear,"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sonic said.

"I have to be with the red mutt?" Serina asked.

"What did you just call me?!?" Knuckles yelled.

"A red mutt!" Serina yelled.

"Beats being a valley girl!" Knuckles shot back.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MUTT-FACE!!!" Serina yelled.

"THAT'S IT!!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Hey! Calm down!" Sonic yelled at the two. "It's been a long day ok, just deal for a little while."

"FINE!" Serina and Knuckles huffed; they both crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"(Anime sweat drop) Let's just go…" Tails said.

"FINE!" Serina and Knuckles huffed again.

"(Anime sweat drop)" Sonic sighed. "This is gonna be a _long_ night." Tails and Amy nodded.

"Uh-huh."

**Me: All right!! Chappie 19 done!!**

**Serina: WOOT!!**

**Me: Anyway hope you liked it!!**

**Serina: All right now the…… ANSWER SEGMENT!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (ANSWER SEGMENT) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AnimeCrazy88: (Stares) DON'T HURT ME!!! (Runs off screaming)**

**LittleFox: I dunno you tell me, maybe Sonic broke the fight or maybe he didn't… DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**BlueMageQuarent: RUN SERINA, RUN!! Anyway, Serina is totally gonna teach him a lesson! Just wait and see!!!**

**Serina: Ok that's all the time we have…**

**Me: READ AND _REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**


	20. Perverts and toothpaste

**Me: When you've updated 3 times in the past 3 days you know you _really_ need to get a life…**

**Serina: Oh well, I'm happy!**

**Me: And that's all that matters… (Rolls eyes)**

**Serina: I know!**

**Me: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! **

**Serina: Whatever!**

**Me: Whelp, at least I'm having fun with this! **

**Serina: I get the button!**

**Me: Fine! Start the show!!**

_In Sallum Egypt…_

The team had been hover boarding for a good 7 hours and seriously needed a break… well except for Serina who was still zipping along happily, luckily her wrist was healing incredibly fast, it was almost fixed so she didn't mind hover boarding for a while longer but she saw her friends were tired so she said.

"We should probably rest and get something to eat up ahead." Everyone sighed with relief.

"So we stop up ahead?" Tails asked, Serina nodded.

"We can sleep some and spend the day there, we've already gone roughly 840 miles… we should be outside of Alexandria…" Serina estimated.

"And we can risk being seen at dawn, so we can just stop and hang out around the outskirts of town." Tails said.

"I wouldn't call it outskirts since its like 67 miles from Alexandria…" Serina sighed.

"Where do you two get all this info?" Sonic asked, Serina smiled.

"Common knowledge…" Serina said, Sonic looked confused, she laughed. "The W.C.S has a map in it!"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said, Serina rolled her eyes.

"Hey who wants to race the last length?" Serina asked, everyone agreed.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered.

The finish was a tree about a mile or two ahead, they took their places and in a flash of fur they were off.

The race ended with Serina and Knuckles tying first, Sonic crashing again in second, Amy in third and poor Tails in last.

When Amy managed to pull Sonic out of the tree, Serina had already finished setting up the tent.

"Whelp…" Serina said. "I'm gonna explore a little."

"I'll come with!" Sonic said, Serina nodded and the two left.

Knuckles went to sleep under a tree, Tails was adjusting the boards and Amy… was being Amy…

_With Serina and Sonic…_

The two had entered a small forest and were now following what looked like a path animals made.

"Why the hell are forest everywhere?!?" Serina asked. "I thought Egypt was supposed to be a desert!"

"It sure feels like it!" Sonic replied, Serina looked back at her furry friend.

"How can you bear the heat with your fur?" Serina asked, Sonic shrugged.

Serina rolled her eyes, the two went deeper until they found a clearing, and a rock formation nestled in the middle.

The two walked around to find a rather large pool.

"A spring!!" Serina cheered, yep, Sonic and Serina had stumbled upon a hot spring, it was a large pool with a rock in the middle, separating even sized sides.

"This is perfect!!" Serina said. "Stay here, I'll get the others!" Serina ran off as Sonic just sat there looking at the spring.

"Why water?!?" Sonic sighed.

In about 20 minutes the team, with a peeved looking Knuckles came into the clearing.

"This is perfect!" Tails said, Serina smiled.

"I know!" She replied. "And we can stay here without risk of someone finding us!!"

"I _can't_ wait for a long hot bath!" Amy said.

"Here." Serina chucked a towel at Amy. "I'll bring the shampoo in a second. That'll be the girl side." She pointed to the right side.

"Ok," Tails said. "Then I'll go to the left side."

"Here." Serina chucked a towel at Tails and gave him 2 bottles, shampoo and conditioner.

"Um…" Knuckles looked at the bottles. "Why do you have men's shampoo?"

"Because I don't really like girls, it makes me smell like perfume…" Serina said handing him a towel.

"Is it safe to use with the trees?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry; all my styling products are 100 natural!" Serina answered, Knuckles chuckled.

"Is that why your hair is always messy?" he asked, Serina glared at him.

"No! My hair's naturally curly!" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

The 3 left to their sides, while Sonic stayed in place next to Serina.

"Why don't you go too?" Serina asked setting a pint-sized tent on the ground.

"No reason…" Sonic said, Serina pulled out her shrink gun and shot the tent resulting in it growing 10 times larger.

"Aw, come on you can tell me!" Serina started putting up a clothes line for the towels, Sonic sighed.

"I just don't like the water…" He said, Serina smiled and gave him a towel. "Knuckles and Tails will protect you; you don't have to worry if you can't swim."

Sonic was dumbfounded. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"I've heard that line more times than I can count." Serina chuckled.

"I thought you said you didn't have friends before us." Sonic said, Serina pulled something out of her bag.

"Ta-Da!!" Serina showed him, it was a certificate showing Serina was a professional child care giver. "I used to help out every Saturday and Sunday. We always went swimming 3rd Sunday of the month, I know a lot."

Sonic smiled. "You're pretty sneaky! I'd never guess." Serina put the certificate away.

"You go have fun and relax!" Serina said. "Don't worry!"

"I dunno…" Sonic said, Serina rolled her eyes.

"Here!" Serina put water wings on Sonic. "Now go enjoy yourself!"

Reluctantly Sonic scampered off to the boy's side, bringing a towel, 4 bottles, string and clothespins Serina went to the girl's side.

_Girls Side…_

Serina had put up a clothes line to hang her and Amy's clothes and towels; Amy was already in the spring. (A/N the boys don't need one they only wear shoes.)

"Why do you have so many shampoos?" Amy asked looking at the four bottles; she took the girl's pomegranate and lychee shampoo. (A/N It smells sooooo good!)

"I thought you might want the girl's kind." Serina answered taking her shirt off.

"Then why are there four bottles?" Amy asked rubbing the shampoo into her hair; Serina took off her pants and underwear then slipped into the water.

"Because I like the boy's kind." Serina said easing into the water letting the soothing heat calm her tense muscles.

"What!?!" Amy asked shocked, rubbing the shampoo into her fur. "Why do you like the boy's kind?!?"

"I don't like the scented; it makes me smell girly…" Serina wrinkled her nose.

"You _are_ a girl!" Amy exclaimed, rinsing the shampoo out.

"So?" Serina asked, Amy smiled evilly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Serina asked uncomfortably.

"What if I put some in your hair?" Amy grinned.

"Amy… no…no… AMY!!" Amy tackles Serina causing her to sheik.

_Boy's side…_

"IT'S ONLY A LITTLE!!"

"AMY NO!! STOP!!

"AW COME ON!!"

"NO!!"

"Hehehe…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"OMG!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?!?" Knuckles asked.

"How should I know?" Sonic asked who still hadn't touched the water.

"Oh my gosh!" Tails gasped.

"NO!! AMY STOP!! NOT THERE!!!"

The boys went silent because as you know that _did not_ sound right people!!

"IT'S JUST SHAMPOO!!"

"MY EYES!!!"

"See?" Sonic said. "There just messing around."

"That's good…" Tails the oh-so-cuddly little cutie was floating around in a floaty doughnut. (A/N I call it that!!)

"WAIT… What was that?"

"ME!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The boy's side went quiet as they heard a scream from the girl's side.

"OMG!!!!" Knuckles yelled. "What happened!?!?"

"OH NO!!" Sonic ran over to see if the girls were ok, to find…

**And just for suspense… commercial break!!!**

Are you tired of everyday toothpaste? Want something exciting?

Then get our new CHEESE flavor toothpaste!!

The great flavor of cheese in toothpaste!!

Let's ask some people what they think!

Girl: It made my gums bleed! IT BURNS!!!!

Boy: MY EYES!!!!

Woman: My tongue turned yellow!!

Man: I went bald!!

Lady: I came down with a rare gum disease…

Random dude: IT STINKS!!!!

See all our satisfied costumers? Buy yours today!!!

**Warning: Cheese flavor toothpaste causes the following ailments such as yellow tongue, acidic gums, blindness, gum diseases, baldness, nausea, fits of rage and in extreme cases death. If you come down with any such aliments sue this company immediately for money, you won't feel better, but hey, its money! Thank you.**

_And now back to your program… _

Sonic ran over to see if the girls were ok, to find…

Serina was on top of Amy tickling her, they both looked up.

"SONIC!!!" They thundered. "YOU PERVET!!!"

And just like that rocks and pinecones went flying.

"Take cover!!!!" Sonic yelled running to the boy's side.

"Are you ok?" Knuckles asked when the girl's heads appeared over the wall.

"WORKING TOGETHER, HUH?!?!" Amy yelled, readying a rock.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Serina yelled, the boys gulped.

"ROCK BOMBARDMENT!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boys screamed and ran for cover as the girls pelted them with rocks and pinecones.

After about a good ten minutes the girls yelled:

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!" And ducked back behind the rock.

"Ow…" Tails said, then saw his doughnut deflated. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Don't worry Tails, I'm sure Serina…" Knuckles stopped when Serina poked her head over.

"Sorry Tails! We were trying to kill the perverts!" She chucked down another doughnut.

"YAY!!" Tails squealed.

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN?!?!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Nnnnn!!!" Serina stuck her tongue out at him and ducked back down.

"(Anime anger mark) WHY YOU!!!" Knuckles yelled.

"That's the last time I go near that side!" Sonic said, rubbing his head.

After everyone had bathed, they sat around a fire roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories. As soon as the sun went up everyone decided to go to bed.

_The next morning…er…night…_

"Yeah right!!!"

"Yes right!!!"

"OH YEAH?!?"

"YEAH!!!!"

"Please… I don't have to train with such a perverted sensei!"

"WHAT?!?!? THAT WAS ALL SONIC!!!"

Tails rubbed his eyes to see Serina and Knuckles fighting, no, literally!

Serina and Knuckles were beating each other up as they shouted insults, in the end they both crashed into the boy's side of the springs.

The riot caused Amy and Sonic to come out in time to hear:

"AH! I'm soaked!!" Serina cried. "HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"ME?!?" Knuckles yelled. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!"

Serina tackled Knuckles. Even in the water the fight got so bad that Amy and Tails had to rip them apart.

"LET ME AT 'EM!!!!" Serina cried as Amy dragged her away.

"I'LL RIP HER APART!!!" Knuckles yelled.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!!!" Serina yelled back at Knuckles.

"Ok!" Sonic stepped in. "You wanna fight let's go somewhere where you _won't _destroy the camp!"

"Fine!" Serina said. "Be sure to pull me off before I kill em!"

"Please!" Knuckles said. "You couldn't even beat me with two hands!!"

"One's all I need mutt!!" Serina said.

"It's on girly!!"

"Bring it!!"

Sonic followed Serina and Knuckles to a clearing at the edge of a field, he promised he'd pull them apart before one died.

_With our good friend Dr. Eggman…_

"ARGH!!!!!!!" Eggman smashed his fist into the arm of his chair with a out raged yell, causing his robots to cower in fear.

"I WANT THAT GIRL!!!" He yelled, Shadow sighed from the corner, he'd been carrying on like a two year old for the past day from which they lost Serina's signal.

"Calm down darling." Rouge sighed from the corner. "You might just break a nail."

Eggman glared at her Rouge merely shrugged and continued.

"If you want that emerald so bad why don't _you_ do something?"

"And what do you think I'd do?" Eggman asked. "We've lost her signal!"

Rouge walked over to Shadow and took his Chaos emerald.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked, Rouge smiled.

"We have our own tracking device right here…" She said. "Anyone up for a road trip?"

"I like your style Rouge!" Eggman said taking the emerald to look at it, Rouge merely smiled.

Shadow watched bitterly from the corner as they talked about their course of action, but try as he might he only could think of one thing…

_Serina…_

_With Sonic…_

"SERINA!!!!" Knuckles yelled outraged as Serina hung upside-down from a tree, stinking her tongue at him.

"Nnnnnnn!!!" Serina made another face at him.

"SERINA!! GET DOWN HER AND FIGHT!!" Knuckles yelled, Serina scoffed.

"Serina! Get down her and fight!" She mimicked.

"STOP THAT!!"

"Stop that!!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

"You're dead!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Knuckles started pounding on the poor tree, while he was distracted Serina jumped out of the tree onto his head causing him to fall over.

"GET OFF!!" Knuckles yelled struggling to get up, Serina smiled.

"You wish!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Knuckles managed to tackle Serina and as you can imagine, fur went flying.

Sonic sighed, he knew they were merely solving their problems, but _man_, did they have problems!!

After about 20 minutes of killing each other Sonic stopped the fight.

This was the end result:

Serina had a bloody nose and let's not forget a now partially injured wrist, Knuckles had only a few cuts and bruises.

Score 1 for Knuckles 0 for Serina.

Little did he know, Serina was forming a plan… an evil one...

**Me: Yes! My beautiful big chappie!!**

**Serina: Freak!**

**Me: Anyway this was just thanks for my big beautiful 74 reviews!!!!**

**Serina: You're so weird…**

**Me: Oh yeah?!? What's 4x + 69k – 89 x 0?**

**Serina: Hell if I know!!**

**Me: Zero you idiot!!**

**Serina: Wait… Oh yeah! Times 0… hahah….**

**Me: Now for the long awaited… ANSWER SEGMENT!!!**

**Tahvohawk: Yep… I'm sad…**

**AnimeCrazy88: Thanks! As for your friend eating those noodles… can I have some?!?**

**Blue Mage Quarent: I know! I wanted to watch them kill each other… Ah well, the crash was my revenge!! **

**READ AND_ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	21. Hair Dye, Purple Hair Dye

**Serina: FACE!!! You were wrong!!!!**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) I hate the order of operations… **

**Serina: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: (Stares at Serina laughing like a madman) Um… Ok then…**

**Serina: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Me: (Anime anger mark) SHUT UP!!!**

**Everyone: (Stare)**

**Serina: What eva! You own nothing so can I get back to kicking sensei dearest's ass?**

**Knuckles: HEY!!**

**Serina: Nnnnnnnnnn!!!!!! (Sticks tongue out at Knuckles)**

**Knuckles: WHY YOU!!! (Serina runs off laughing followed by a peeved Knuckles)**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) Just start the show…**

_On the outskirts of Alexandria…_

"Well, that was a waste of time…" Sonic sighed, Knuckles grinned.

"Maybe for you…" He looked over at Serina who stuck her tongue out at him.

Sonic giggled a little, Knuckles tried to ignore it but by his pulsing temple, you could tell he was pissed.

"So Knuckles…" Sonic said the two stopped about 50 feet from the camp; Serina stopped about 26 feet behind them.

"Yeah Sonic?" Knuckles asked, regaining his cool.

"Why did Serina call you sensei?" Sonic asked, looking over at Serina who had started to mimic Knuckles.

"Well you see Sonic…" Knuckles raised his hand as if to lecture, Serina did the same but with a stupid expression.

"Mmhm…" Sonic nodded trying not to laugh as Serina pranced about.

"I've decided to start… blah blah blah…" Sonic didn't hear the rest as he was watching Serina trying very hard not to laugh.

"Also…" Knuckles continued, watching Serina out of the corner of his eye now. "I think she could use it and…"

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!!" Knuckles burst out, Serina immediately put her hands behind her back and pretended to whistle then she looked at him and shrugged, Knuckles growled.

"That's it!" Knuckles said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked, Knuckles eyed him angrily.

"To take a bath…" he stormed off as Serina walked up.

"Where's he going?" Serina asked.

"To take a bath." Sonic shrugged, now you can just imagine the light bulb over Serina's head as an evil grin covered her face, showing she had a plan… an evil one.

"I think I'll take a bath too…" Serina said running off.

"Um… ok then…" Sonic shrugged and went off to run around.

_Near the baths…_

Serina was hiding in the trees near the baths holding a small bottle; she smiled and peeked over to see Knuckles grabbing a towel.

Before Knuckles got to the boy's side Serina dumped the content of the bottle into the boys side then ran off accidentally dropping the bottle.

The bottle rolled over on its side reveling its label which read:

_Organic purple hair dye, for hair product use in the wilderness. _

Knuckles walked over to the water as Serina giggled silently from a tree.

Knuckles eased himself into the water, knowing he couldn't escape her prank; Serina went back to camp giggling silently.

_At camp about 15 minutes later…_

Sonic had returned to the camp to find Serina and Tails talking.

"So we take a turn here…" Tails said pointing to the map, Serina nodded.

"Yeah, we should arrive there in a few days…" She said. "We can start riding tonight…"

"Hey Serina I thought you were taking a bath…" Sonic said, Serina smiled.

"Wait for it…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A shriek camp from the boy's side of the baths.

"WHAT THE HELL?!? SERINA YOU #$$&& BITCH!!!!!"

"Was that Knuckles?" Tails asked, his question was answered when an outraged _PURPLE_ Knuckles came out of the baths.

"YOU!!!" Knuckles pointed at Serina.

"What happen to you Knuckles?!?!" Sonic asked gasping.

"Totally worth it…" Serina said, then shouted. "I heard purple's in this year; I didn't know _you_ were into fashion sensei!"

"YOU!!!" Knuckles screamed at her. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Knuckles charged at a still laughing Serina, when she saw her _sensei_ attacking she ran off screaming:

"I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic and Tails just stood there in awe as Knuckles chased Serina out of camp.

"Did you see what I saw or was Knuckles _purple_?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… he was…" Tails answered.

"That's what I thought…"

_About 50 some minutes later… _

Serina and Knuckles almost passed out from running as fast as they could for so long.

In the end the team started to pack for their night ride and Knuckles glared at Serina for the rest of the day.

Other than that, and Knuckles being purple, everything was perfectly normal… whatever that means…

**Me: So? I know it's short but hey! Who cares?**

**Serina: The fans?**

**Me: Shut up! I was kidding around!!**

**Serina: …**

**Me: That's right! **

**Serina: You can't do math!**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) And now the answer segment!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(ANSWER SEGMENT) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nightmare Car, AnimeCrazy88 and Tahvohck: THANKS FOR TELLING HER!!!**

**Lil Black fox: Dunno… Maybe cause they beat each other up? _It's much healthier than swearing!!! _ D**


	22. True powers reveled

**Me: Hiya everyone!! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas!**

**Serina: Or whatever holiday you're having!! **

**Me: Isn't Hanukah over?**

**Serina: Um… I dunno… **

**Me: Well hope you enjoyed or are enjoying your holiday!! **

**Serina: And don't forget to count down the seconds when New Years arrives!!**

**Me: That's right!!! Enjoy the New Year too!!**

**Serina: I love the holidays!**

**Me: Aren't they fun?**

**Serina: Yep!**

**Me: And my somewhat late gift to all of you, A GIANT CHAPPIE!!!**

**Serina: Now that we got you all pumped let's…**

**Me: Start the show!!! YAY!!!**

_Passing Alexandria… _

Serina and the others zoomed along past Alexandria with Sonic leading them in the agreed pattern.

Knuckles was slightly ahead of Serina, keeping a determined look on his face as he fixed his eyes on the path, Serina sighed.

_Jeez! It was only hair dye! Man, Knuckles-sensei looks pretty upset though… he won't even look at me!!! Ah well… at least he won't be as stuffy, I mean how can he if no one takes him seriously with that fur color! _Serina smirked. _Whatever Knuckles-sensei's punishment is it'll be totally worth it! This time you were the one getting schooled sensei! _

Serina started to hum quietly when she felt a strange aura wisp by, she immediately slammed down on her breaks, of course this cause a major traffic block.

In order to avoid a crash, Amy veered off to the side with Tails but both smashed into Knuckles causing him to fly from his board into Sonic.

All in all the only one standing was Serina.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?" Knuckles yelled at Tails and Amy.

"Whadda'ya mean?!?" Amy yelled back. "That wasn't our fault!"

"Knuckles, as much as I hate to interrupt…" Sonic said coolly. "Would you mind GETTING OFF'A ME?!?!?"

Sonic shoved Knuckles off and picked himself up, Knuckles started yelling at him as Sonic ignored him and Amy yelled at Knuckles for yelling at Sonic.

"Hey guys!!" Tails said desperately trying to stop them without going head first into a mine field. (A/N Basically without going into midst of battle)

"It's calling me…" Serina whispered, Tails turned to her.

"What do you mea- WHOA!!!" Tails yelped when he looked at Serina, the other turned to see what happened and what they saw astonished them.

"Serina!" Sonic called. "What happened!?!?!" The others raced over to see Serina, her stomach had started to glow an eerie green color, the glow continued up her body until in completely engulfed her.

"S-Serina?" Tails asked, Serina slowly turned her head towards them, her eyes were lifeless.

"I-it is calling me…" She spoke slowly, as if she had become a soulless wander, searching for something.

"What are you talking about?!?" This time Amy questioned her, Serina looked out towards the horizon.

"I…must…go…" The other watched as she revved the engine of her board.

"You can't run off!" Tails tried to reason, she turned to him, her glare hardened, fire burned within her eyes, the soft soullessness disappeared to an enraged soul, fire burning within.

"Go wher-" Sonic stopped, noticing what she was about to do.

"You… mustn't stop me!" As Serina spoke the last words power spiked up as a battle aura flared.

"GET DOWN!!!" Sonic knocked the others down as energy shot out of Serina causing a great crater.

Smoke filled the path, when it cleared Serina was gone.

"S-Serina…" Sonic stared at the trail of dust slowly fading in the distance; he clenched his fist then stood. "What're we waitin' for??! Let's follow her!!"

"Right!" The others followed Sonic's lead and jumped onto their boards, chasing the dust trail left from Serina's board.

_Serina…_Sonic thought. _I dunno what's goin on, but I won't lose you!!_

**CHAPTER 22:**

**TRUE POWERS REVELED**

_This is a waste of time…_ Shadow sighed as he watched Dr. Eggman from the cockpit of his robot walker that he stupidly named the 'Super Egger X 3000' or as he nicknamed it the 'S.E.X 3000' but calling it the acronym was Rouge's idea.

"This is a total bore!" Rouge sighed. "The emerald hasn't even moved!"

"This was your plan in the first place!!!" Eggman yelled at her, Rouge picked up the red emerald, sitting next to an apple she had brought.

Eggman got into an augment with his robots about which direction they were headed so Rouge decided make the most of the distraction.

"What a pretty lil' gem…" Rouge sighed, she looked over at Shadow. "I can see why you carry this one; it matches your fur…"

Shadow turned his head away from her; Rouge set the emerald down; then picking up the apple she flew over to him.

"What's the matter?" Rouge cooed. "Worried about a certain lil' girl?"

"Wha?" Shadow turned to her. _How'd she know? Wait… I-I'm not worried… am I…?_ Rouge smiled, holding up the apple.

"I think…" Rouge fingered the apple a little. "…you have a soft spot for her!" Rouge declared puncturing the apple's soft spot causing the juice to run down her fingers, Shadow was a little unnerved by her words but didn't show it.

"Heh." Shadow huffed. "Do you honestly think I would waste my time worrying over some girl and a human at that?"

"Oh, re-e-eally?" Rouge asked, licking the juice off her fingers. "Then why don't _you _be the one to deliver her to Eggman?"

"Me? I-I mean, I don't really care, I'll do it." Shadow agreed, Rouge smiled.

"But I don't mean they way you plan to do it…" She said.

"What are y-"

"You think you'll just knock her out so she won't get hurt, I mean a battle!" Rouge smiled. "And you have to make her bleed at least a little!"

"What? I…ur…" _WAIT! _"Hm… You know as well as I we can't kill her Rouge, so that won't work…"

"Who said kill her?" Rouge continued to smile. "If you're really on our side you'll bring her back the second we have word and if she does the slightest struggle, sock her in the stomach as hard as you can!"

"What?"

"I told you ya had to make her bleed! We'll she'll cough up blood and faint!" Rouge declared, Eggman noted their conversation and decided to ask.

"What are you 2 babbling about?!?"

"Nothing, Shadow just agreed to bring us the girl though." Rouge said, Eggman lightened.

"I'm glad to see you've come to your senses! Right, full speed ahead!" Eggman ordered the robots to speed up the S.E.X 3000.

"By the way…" Rouge said. "I'll be watching, so don't go easy on her!"

"R-right…" Shadow could only clench his fist as he was put in one very sticky situation.

_With Serina…_

Serina was now quickly speeding down a path that veered off course of the path that Sonic had been leading them; Serina hardly took notice though for she had a certain determination and one thing on her mind.

_I… must find it…_ She quickly started speeding up more; she veered to the right towards a cliff.

"What is she doing?!?" Tails asked, the team were pushing their boards to the limit as they followed Serina at top speed.

"You… You don't think she'll actually think she'll go over the edge do you?" Amy asked a little unnerved.

"I don't know but I can find out!!" Sonic said turning on his W.C.S as the team followed going faster.

"Good idea!" Knuckles agreed turning on his, the others did the same.

After their W.C.S had pinpointed Serina they all were connected to her and soon enough 4 different screens appeared.

Sonic was the first to speak, slightly relived Serina answered.

"What do you think you're doing?!?" Sonic asked, Serina stared blankly into the W.C.S.

"Serina!" Amy tried talking to her. "Please stop! We don't want you to get hurt!"

"I…must go…" Serina merely answered, Knuckles growled.

"Go where?!?! You can't go over that cliff!!!" Serina ignored him and repeated.

"I…must go…" Serina looked slightly sad. "It's calling me…"

"You're not going over the cliff are you?!?" Tails asked.

"I… I am sorry…" The team saw a tear slip down her cheek. "Deny all calls…"

"Wait Serina!!" Sonic called franticly but it was too late, the watches turned off and not only this but Serina disappeared.

"Damn!" Knuckles growled. Tails turned to the others.

"I know what happened to her!!" Tails said.

"What?!?" The others asked.

"Well, what happened then?" Sonic asked, Tails sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "There must be another emerald around!"

"Wha-?" Sonic was about to ask when Knuckles interrupted.

"Of course!" He nodded, Amy growled.

"Care to share, Knuckles?" Knuckles looked over at her.

"I've seen this happen before…" He replied. "The chaos emeralds aren't just a single source of power like the master emerald, they search for each other…"

"So that means…" Sonic started. "If their's another emerald, the one she has is controlling her to find it?"

"Exactly!" Tails said. "I've seen it happen too! When I was testing out the Tornado and using an emerald as the power source, the emerald sensed another emerald and veered off course, I almost crashed!"

"So all we have to do is get the emerald and we find Serina?" Amy asked.

"All right then." Sonic said. "What are we waiting for?!?"

_In the S.E.X 3000…_

Eggman and the robots were going along the side of the cliff's bottom when suddenly an alarm set off.

"What's going on?" Eggman asked, Rouge jumped up to the screen.

"We've found her!" Rouge declared holding up the emerald, Shadow sighed. "She's headed this way and…"

"What is that?!?" One of the robots cried.

Over the edge of the cliff shot a red haired girl engulfed in an eerie green light, headed directly for the S.E.X 3000.

"She's going to ram us!!!" Cried another robot.

"What is she up to?" Rouge asked, her eyes widened when she saw the energy spike up.

"Shadow! Get read-" Rouge didn't get to finish, in a spilt second the glass cockpit window shattered as Serina landed inside.

The hover board she was on slipped off and hit into the wall, Serina was crouching.

She slowly picked herself up, in a lifeless sort of way, Shadow's eyes widened.

_W-what happened to her? _He thought.

"Give…give back…my sibling…" Serina spoke, a dangerous fire flared, she looked at Rouge. "You…"

_W-what happened to her?_ Rouge asked feeling unnerved but didn't show.

"Heh…" Rouge got over the shock quickly. "Sorry babe but if you want this trinket you'll have to beat Shadow!"

"…" Serina looked over at Shadow. "Understood…"

"Shadow!" Eggman yelled, Shadow looked up. "Take this outside, won't you?"

Shadow nodded and jumped out of the S.E.X 3000 and onto the ground, Serina grabbed her board and followed.

_What happened to her?_ Shadow couldn't help but wonder; he really didn't want to hurt her, Serina set the board down and took a fighting stance.

Before Shadow could even blink, Serina sped up straight to Shadow and socked him straight in the stomach.

Blood slowly oozed down the hedgehog's lips and he was blasted away in a second.

_W-what was that?_ Shadow picked himself up wiping the blood off his lips, he knew the others were watching and with Serina this powerful he couldn't let her get anymore punches in or it'd be over for him.

Shadow sped off at Serina, he hit her in the stomach but try as her might, he couldn't help but hold back and was quickly knocked away.

"SERINA!!!" A cry came from the top of the cliff; Shadow looked up to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"SERINA!!" Knuckles cried. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Serina's eyes flickered.

"K-knuckles-sensei?" Serina asked, still unsure of what happened when her eyes flickered back. "I… must get it…"

_That's it!!_ Sonic thought. "Knuckles!"

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Get her as angry as possible!" Sonic told him.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Just do it!!" Sonic said, Knuckles nodded.

"Right!" He jumped down the cliff and used the hover board to get a closer to her.

"SHADOW!!" Shadow looked up to see Eggman and Rouge. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! LET THEM DEAL WITH IT!!"

Shadow nodded and quickly jumped up onto the S.E.X 3000, the robot turned and retreated instantly.

Serina was about to follow when Knuckles called out to her.

"Hey Serina!!!" He called. "That was the most pathetic excuse of a fight I've ever seen!!"

"…" Serina turned towards him.

"What's he doing?!?" Amy asked.

"Watch!" Sonic told her.

"That's right!! You heard me!!!" Knuckles yelled. "Maybe you should stick to tanning, _Valley Girl_!!!"

"Valley?" Serina's eyes flickered.

"Then again you might even fail at that too!!" Knuckles called. "You're nothing but a macho-chick who can't fight!!!!"

_Macho-chick…_

_Can't fight…_

Serina eyes flickered again.

"Ooooh!! That jerk…" Serina clenched her fist. "WHAT'D YOU SAY MUTT?!?!?"

_Ha! _Knuckles thought. _She's too stubborn to let anyone talk down to her even if she's possessed!_

Serina's eyes flickered dangerously.

"Uh oh…" Knuckles said.

"How dare you oppose me you impudent little whelp!!" Serina bellowed.

"That can't be good…" Sonic sighed, suddenly Serina's battle aura flared. "KNUCKLES!!"

Sonic jumped down the cliff and speed off at Knuckles, he pulled him onto his board and got out of the way of an oncoming energy blast.

The anger overwhelmed Serina and she started blasting _everywhere._

The two hid behind a boulder Serina had blasted up.

"I think that went well!" Sonic said.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?!?" Knuckles yelled, he ducked as an energy blast when over the boulder.

"Hey Knuckles, try to get her even more upset ok?" Sonic asked, Knuckles stared at him. "Come on!"

"Fine!" Knuckles huffed, he looked at Serina who was searching the area, he jumped out behind the boulder and called to her.

"Is that the best you got?!?" Serina glared at him. "I could do better in my sleep!"

"Oh, so?" Serina arched her eyebrow. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE POWER OF CHAOS!!!"

Serina shot another huge beam of energy, Sonic grabbed Knuckles again but this time they didn't escape the blast unscathed.

As the rocks shattered a few of the larger pieces hit Knuckles' left arm causing a large gash along it.

Blood slowly oozed out of it, Serina smiled evilly.

"Now do you not understand our true power?" Serina asked, Sonic looked at Knuckles worriedly, Knuckles nodded jumping off the board.

"You're all show no action!!" Knuckles cried. "Bet you can't fight fist to fist!!"

Serina growled, her eyes changing to red as her anger grew.

"Impudent child!!" Serina answered. "I'll show you my power!!!"

Before Knuckles could blink Serina had closed the 25 meter distance and socked Knuckles in the stomach causing him to cough up blood and fall just as Shadow did.

"KNUCKLES!!!" Sonic cried, he was about to intervene when Serina fell to the ground unconscious.

Knuckles managed to pull himself up and looked at her, he looked over at Sonic.

"You were right!" Knuckles called to him. "Wore herself out completely!"

"Thank goodness!" Amy sighed. "Is Knuckles ok?"

"Let's find out!" Tails and Amy speed down the cliff themselves to Sonic, Serina and Knuckles.

Knuckles wounds weren't too bad, he had a large gash on his left arm that was slowly turning his fur red again but other than that he was fine.

"Oh no!" Amy said looking at Knuckles arm.

"I'll live." Knuckles said, Amy pulled some bandages out of Serina's bag.

"Don't worry! Serina taught me how to treat wounds!" As Amy took care of Knuckles' wounds, Sonic and Tails shrunk down Serina's board to fit in the bag, because Eggman was so close they knew they had to leave immediacy.

As soon as Knuckles arm was wrapped up the team set off, Sonic carried Serina on his back and Tails carried the backpack.

The team had continued going through the night and by noon they were already passing Cairo.

"Ung…" Serina moaned a little. _W-what happened? And what am I on? So soft and warm…_

Serina opened her eyes a little to find Sonic carrying her, Serina was shocked.

She tried to asked what happened but her body wouldn't answer.

_Why am I so tired? My whole body aches…_Serina sighed a little, this caught Sonic's attention.

"So you're awake are ya?" He asked smiling, Serina blinked.

"W-what…" Serina couldn't manage to finish her sentence but Sonic got the just of it.

"Well…" Sonic sighed. "It's kind a long story, all in all Eggman found us and we have to get you out of here."

_She'll ask about Knuckles' wound though…_Sonic thought. _I'll have to tell her eventually…_

Serina yawned, Sonic smiled.

_Can't remember a thing, and she's completely out of it…_Knuckles sighed to himself. _Some student… still if she can control that power of hers…_

Knuckles looked down at his arm. _I'll make a warrior of her yet!!_

_**Commercial Break!!!**_

Are you tired of everyday toys? Want something new? Exciting?

Then buy our new G.I. Moe!! Our favorite bartender from the Simpson's with real shooting action!!

That's right kids!! _REAL SHOOTING ACTION!!!!_

Don't like a neighbor? Kill 'em!! Who cares?

They're selling like hotcake so get yours today!!!

**Warning: Not for children under 3 or who haven't learn how to use a gun. This product contains real bullets, chokeable and killable pieces. If you do not want your child sent to juvenile hall or declared a murder, do not but this product.**

_Backto the show!!!_

The team had continued on for another few hours then stopped on the outskirts of Suez Canal where they would have to use Serina's raft later on.

Sonic set Serina, who had fallen asleep, down next to Knuckles.

Knuckles merely watched the others set up camp, knowing all he could do was watch Serina.

The sleep had helped Serina a lot as she had started to regain her strength and was able to move again.

Knuckles sighed; _I guess it's best to follow her lead…_ Soon before Knuckles knew it, he too was fast asleep.

Knuckles woke to the sound of a whistle, he opened his eyes and yawned, he tried to stretch but something was holding him down.

He looked down to see Serina was hugging him and cuddling into his fur.

"AH!" Knuckles blushed so hard his face turned crimson.

"Well, well Knux!" Knuckles looked up to see Sonic, he blushed even harder.

"Wait! I-it's not like that!!" Knuckles cried as Sonic smiled.

"Sure…"

Knuckles growled. "IT'S NOT THAT!!!" He pulled Serina off of him.

"No…keep me warm…" Serina moaned and hugged Knuckles again, Knuckles had started freaking out and Sonic was laughing.

Serina heard the laughing. _What's up with Sonic?_ She opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Serina yawned, she looked at Knuckles. "AH!" Serina immediately pulled away from him blushing.

"Hey Serina, glad to see you're up!" Sonic said as Knuckles stood up.

"I'm gonna take a walk…" Knuckles said leaving, Serina watched blankly.

"What's up with Knuckles-sensei?" Serina asked, Sonic looked over at her.

"Oh, nothing…" Sonic said. "Hey, um… why do you keep calling Knux 'sensei'?"

"Huh?" Serina looked at him. "Well why do you call him Knux?"

"Uh… kinda just a nickname I guess…" Sonic said.

"Exactly!!" Serina said, picking herself up. "So where are Tails and Amy?"

"They went to check out the canal." Sonic said.

"WHAT?!?" Serina yelled/asked. "How long was I out exactly?!?!?"

"Um… a day or so…" Sonic shrugged. _Wait… I asked her something didn't I? _

"A DAY!?!?" Serina yelled. "What exactly happened?!?"

"Um… well like I said… it's kinda a long story…" Sonic rubbed his head nervously.

"Well, start telling." Serina crossed her arms.

"Um…" Sonic started, Serina raised her eyebrow. "Well… you kinda got… uh…"

"HEY SONIC!!!" Sonic turned around to see Tails.

"Hey Tails!!!" Sonic called. _Thank goodness!!_

"Hey Tails!" Serina said.

"Hey Serina!" Tails said walking up to his friends.

"So, how was the canal?" Serina asked, Tails frowned.

"It's really busy!" He said. "I don't know when we'll be able to cross!!"

"If we go in the night it should be fine." Serina said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Tails said. "Hey I'm glad to see your awake!"

"Yeah, me too!" Serina said. "By the way, exactly _how_ did I get knocked out?"

Serina eyed Sonic who sweat dropped.

"Um… well… ya know, the usual." Sonic said, Serina eyed him.

"I'll find out soon enough!" Serina declared. "But for now, I'm gonna check out the canal myself!"

"Wait, ya mean alone?" Tails asked, Serina nodded.

"Yep! Unless you wanna come?" Serina asked, Tails nodded.

"Yah!" The little fox cheered, Serina pulled out 2 robes from her bag so they'd blend in with the crowd.

"Let's go!!" Serina cheered.

_At the Suez Canal…_

"WOW!!!" Serina cried. "It's huge!!"

"Yeah!! And look at that bazaar!!" Tails said, pointing to a long line of stands.

"Hey look!" Serina pointed to a small stand with a weaved grass doorway. "Let's check that out!!"

"Ok!" Tails said, following Serina to the stall.

The two entered the stand to find the store filled with trinkets and statues; incense burned on the counter filling the room with a sweet smoky smell.

"Hey Serina, look at this!!" Tails said pointing to a small fox statue.

"Aw!" Serina said looking at the little statue. "I love foxes!!"

"…" Serina looked at Tails.

"AW!!!" Serina glomped Tails. "TAILS!!!"

"AH!!" Tails shrieked with delight as Serina started to tickle him.

"S-S-SERINA!!! S-S-STOP!!!" Tails cried at last, Serina let him go.

"Hee-hee, Sorry!" Serina said. "You're just too cute!!"

"I was wondering when you annoying brats would stop wrestling…" Serina and Tails turned to see an older woman before them; Tails tightened his robe so she wouldn't see his face.

"Sorry about that." Tails said. "We were just-"

"Who are you calling a brat?!?" Serina yelled. _Ya old hag!!_

"You my noisy little children…" The woman responded.

"Since when did we become your kids?!?" Serina was about to say something else when Tails stopped her.

"Sorry, we came in just to look but when we saw your statue we remembered something and got a little out of hand…" Tails said.

"Yeah…" Serina crossed her arms. "I thing it was an accident coming in here, why don't we go Tails?"

"There is no such thing as an accident…" The woman said. "You came in here for a reason…"

"Ok Ms. Wise-ass, why'd we come in here?" Serina asked.

"You came for the reason you came." The woman answered. "The past is read in books while the future is read on palms…"

"What are you a philosopher?" Serina asked.

"I think she means she can read your palms to tell you your future…" Tails said.

"Oh, you mean you're a mental?" Serina asked.

"Call it as you will but you came for your reason and I will provide you with knowledge… _if_ you want it…" The woman said.

"Whadda'ya mean _if _I want it?" Serina asked.

"Exactly as I said; _if_ you want it…" The woman said.

"Listen lady, I don't really go for this stuff…" Serina said turning but Tails grabbed her hand.

"Come on! It might be fun!!" Tails said.

"Oh, alright!" Serina rolled her eyes and let him lead her to the counter.

"Please… enter…" The woman cooed opening a side door letting them into a back room.

Serina looked at Tails and shrugged, the two followed the old woman into the back of the store, where they found a small table and, disturbing enough, a small bowl of finger bones resting on it.

"Sit." The woman gestured to two seats next to the table. "You are good friends are you not?"

"Well, yeah!" Serina said, the woman smiled.

"Are you sure you want to listen to each other's fortune?" She asked. "Some aren't even meant to hear their own fortune, so why should a close '_friend_'?"

"Ok then." Serina said. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Wait Serina!" Tails said.

"Hey only you wanted to do this fortune, so I'd think you should go first!" Serina said and rolled her eyes. "And I'll do it too…"

Tails' eyes lit up. "Ok!!"

"See ya in a bit!" Serina said walking back out to the front.

She sat down on a chair.

_Man, I didn't know Tails was the one to fall for that hocus-pocus mumbo-jumbo… _Serina thought.

"It is realer than you think…" A small voice piped.

"What?" Serina turned to see a very small girl. "WA!!!" She fell off the stool. "Ow…"

"Sumomo's sorry!! Did Sumomo scare you?!?" The little girl asked, now that Serina could see her more she could tell this was no ordinary girl. She was about 2 or so feet high, she had very tan skin, long brown hair that, strangely enough, was tied back with leaves, she also had a matching dress made out of leaves and had no shoes on. What caught Serina's attention was the fact that she had long elf ears, and a lion's tail, not to mention she had a small pair of brown bird's wings on her back.

"Wow…" Serina stared, but caught herself and blushed. "S-sorry… Oh, no you didn't scare me…" _Much…_

"Oh! Sumomo's glad!!" The strange girl said.

"About what you said… oh wait!" Serina stopped. "Before I start asking questions I should tell you my name!! I'm Serina!"

"I'm glad to meet you Ms. Serina!!" The girl chirped. "My name is Sumomo!!" (A/N Sumomo is plum or prune in Japanese)

_No really… I'd never guess… _Serina thought.

"Sumomo?" Serina asked. "Uh, well nice to meet you!!"

"What did you want to ask?" Sumomo asked.

"Oh! Well, I was wondering…" Serina said. "How'd you know my thoughts?"

"Oh!" Sumomo said. "Sumomo can read thoughts!!"

"And address herself in third character…" Serina said. "Hey, isn't that kinda eavesdropping then?"

"Sumomo didn't eavesdrop! Sumomo just over heard you!!" Sumomo declared.

_Is that what she calls it? _Serina thought.

"Yes that's what Sumomo calls it!!" Sumomo declared.

"Uh… right…" Serina said.

"I see you've met Sumomo…" Serina turned around to see the old woman and Tails.

"Uh… yeah…" Serina said.

"Hey Serina!!" Tails called. "You gotta try it!! It's so cool!!"

"All right…" Serina said.

"Do you still wish to do it?" The woman asked.

"Yah, yah. I wish to do it and all that jazz." Serina said heading to the back.

"As you wish…" The woman replied.

When Serina entered the room she instantly knew something was up, there was no table but a small fire surrounded by stones sitting next to the bowl of bones.

_What in the…_

"Please, sit…" The woman gestured to the side of the fire next to the bones.

"Uh… ok…" Serina said, she sat down next to the bones and the woman sat on the opposite side of the fire, casting shadows on her face.

_Whoa… creepiness! _Serina thought, the woman looked at her.

"For you we must use a … _special_ kind of reading…" The woman said. "We will use the bones; it is the most reliable source of reading…"

"Uh… ok…" Serina said.

"Pick a bone and throw it on the fire, then I shall read the cracks for you…" The woman continued.

"I thought you said we were using palms!" Serina said.

"Those are knuckle bones…" The woman said.

"Still not palms…" Serina muttered, tossing a bone on the fire.

The bone sizzled; a small crack broke the side of the bone soon a larger crack formed breaking the bone further, soon the bone shattered completely.

"Oh my!!" The woman cried. "This… this is…"

**Me: This is what? If ya wanna know you'll have to review!!**

**Serina: Hope ya like your little present there!!**

**Me: Little?!? It's big!! Dare I say, HUGE!!! My Big Beautiful chappie!!!!**

**Serina: Ri-i-i-i-ight… **

**Me: Speaking of presents, ya know what i want for the holidays, (that have already gone by...) Reviews!!!!**

**Serina: Anyway like she said read and…**

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	23. Miss Ramla

**Me: My first entry of 2007!!!!**

**Serina: Whoopee…**

**Me: You better whoopee! And I don't think that was very enthusiastic!! **

**Serina: Whoopee!**

**Me: That was sad… **

**Serina: Whatever!!**

**Me: You're so hurtful!!!**

**Serina: START THE SHOW!!!**

**Me: Now that's enthusiasm… HEY!!!**

_In a little shop on the Suez Canal…_

"Th-This is…" The woman cried looking at the bone.

"This is what?!?" Serina asked.

"Terrible!!!" She cried. "According to this you will…"

"What?" Serina asked.

"Use all your shampoo before you reach civilization!!!" The woman cried, Serina doubled over.

"IS THAT IT?!?!" Serina cried, smacking her hand on the floor.

"How can you say that?" The woman asked. "You won't be able to keep your hair so nice and soft!"

"Oh thanks! My mom got this nice scentless shampoo and… WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Serina cried. "YOU CALL THAT A FORTUNE?!?!"

"Well dear, I thought you might want to know!" The woman said. "But how exactly did your mother get you the shampoo? Isn't she gone?"

"She got it a while back, and why would I want to know about that stupid girly-" Serina stopped herself. "What did you say?"

"Well, isn't your mother gone?" The woman asked holding back a smile as Serina realized this was the real deal.

"How did you-?" Serina asked, the woman smiled.

"I am a 'mental' after all." She answered mimicking what Serina called fortune telling. (A/N Mental means physic but the way Serina said it meant the woman was crazy for believing in that stuff.)

"Haha, hilarious!" Serina rolled her eyes. "Well now that I'm armed with the knowledge of losing my shampoo, I can make sure this terror never happens!" Serina said getting up, she was about to leave when the woman challenged her.

"I knew someone logical like you couldn't take knowing it's real…" She said. "Odd, though considering you've attacked your janitor many times…" Serina spun around.

"HE WAS IN A BUNNY SUIT!!!" She yelled. "AND IT WAS HI- how did you- wait! Oh I get it! Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say." Serina rolled her eyes and sat down. _I can't believe I'm letting the hag lead me like this!_

The woman smiled. "Now that I have your attention, let me tell you what the bone really means…"

"Oh no!" Serina cried. "Not the conditioner too!!"

"Funny, but no." The woman said. "It is more terrible than that…"

_Terrible she says…_ Serina rolled her eyes.

"It is your being that is the most concerning…" She continued. "Something quells deep inside you…"

_What? Does she mean the emerald? _Serina wondered.

"You seem to be able to control it… most of the time that is…" She said as a dark aura began to fill the room. "It is not just an item as you think, for it lives it breathes, and it searches."

She paused for a moment then continued. "It has already taken control of your being once and now that it has had a taste of freedom it wants more. It is fighting to get out, it's divine energies are pulsating, the quelling has become strong but of course you have only experienced it's positive energies…"

The woman looked at Serina. "You can only control it's positive for it's negative would consume you, unfortunately even the positive has over powered you… _once…_ do not let it out again, or your friend might not escape with his life next time…"

"Whoa! Hold it! Rewind!!" Serina cried. "First off, positive and negative? When did yin and yang come into the picture, second, WHADD'YA MEAN IT'S ALIVE?!? And thirdly, friend? Which friend? And whadda'ya mean he won't escape with his life?" Serina paused. "OH MY GOD!!! I didn't hurt him did I?!?!??!"

The woman sighed. "Calm down and sit back down…"

"Oh, hahahaha! Got carried away…" Serina said, sitting back down.

"As I said everything has a positive and negative side, make sure _it's_ negative never gets out." The woman said then continued. "Everything comes from something living, paper came from trees, clothes from cotton plants but _it_ came from another world, with it's siblings, they didn't _come_ from something living, they_ are_ something living."

"Ok, ok!" Serina said. "I get the whole yin and yang living thing… but what about my friend, which one, and is he ok?"

"That depends, two have been injured one worse than the other, both at _it's_ hands…"

"Wait! Don't you mean my hands?" Serina asked.

"It was controlling you, but more importantly, you don't know who they are do you? Why would your friends leave you in the dark about something like this, after all they all know what's happening, why would they leave you out?" The woman cooed.

"T-they wouldn't… Didn't! They didn't! I'm sure they'd never…" Serina stopped.

_Flash back…_

Sonic sighed, "It's kinda a long story… I'll tell you later…"

_Later…_

"I'm going for a walk!" Knuckles said.

_His posture, he was hiding something…_

"By the way, exactly _how_ did I get knocked out?"

Serina eyed Sonic who sweat dropped.

"Um… well… ya know, the usual." Sonic said, Serina eyed him.

_He was defiantly hiding something…_

_End Flashback…_

"Awful isn't is?" The woman asked. "How creatures lie? Of course you haven't been exactly honest either, but you didn't know what it meant, if they had told you, you wouldn't have had to lie, would you?"

Serina looked at her. "Thank you, but I think I should be going…"

"Of course…" The woman said, smiling.

"Um… so how much do I own you?" Serina asked.

"You've already paid…" The woman said as she and Serina went back to the front. "You should leave now, I'm sure you have plenty to think about. After all, I just disrupted logic."

"…"

"Hey Serina!!" Serina looked up to see Tails and Sumomo.

"Did Miss. Serina like Miss. Ramla's telling?" Sumomo asked.

_Ramla? Ironic…_ Serina sighed. "Yeah, it was interesting… Hey Tails?"

"Yeah?" Tails asked.

"We should go." Serina said, Tails looked confused but followed Serina out of the shop.

"Sumomo's confused!" Sumomo said. "Why Miss. Serina leave?"

"For her own sake…" Ramla mused.

"Huh?" Sumomo cocked her head.

"Well, Sumomo." Ramla said. "I had a very good reading today… What do you say we break out the sake?"

"Sake! Sake!!" Sumomo cried happily. "Miss. Ramla's sake!!"

_Well… isn't she an interesting girl? _Ramla thought. _I was paid quite handsomely with her knowledge…_

_Outside the shop…_

"Serina?" Tails asked. "Is something the matter?"

_Who could it be? Who's hurt? And she said that two were hurt… but of the three boys only one could be hurt, so who's the second? _Serina wondered, Tails looked at her.

"Hey, Serina?" Tails asked. "Watch out for that-"

"Huh?" Serina looked back at Tails and tripped over the edge of the dock they were walking on.

"Serina!!" Tails ran up to the edge of the dock. "Are you ok?"

"Patooie!" Serina spat water out of her mouth. "Ew… Yeah I'm fine, just a little wet…" Serina said raising her arms to show how wet she was.

"Are you ok? I'm mean you look distracted…" Tails said, Serina pulled herself out of the water and back on the dock.

"I'm fine." Serina said ringing out her hair.

"Well if you're ok…" Tails said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Serina said as she managed to dry herself off. "Thank goodness for desert heat!" Serina sighed as a gust of wind helped finish drying her off.

"Maybe we should head back to camp." Tails said.

"That's ok." Serina said. "I'm dry now and I need to pick up some more supplies anyway."

"What kind of supplies?" Tails asked.

"Oh you know food, clothes, _shampoo_…" Serina couldn't help but giggle a little at the last part, while Tails had no idea.

"Shampoo?" Tails asked. "I thought you had a lot already…"

"I thought that too but…" Serina chuckled. "Never mind!"

"Huh?" Tails was left to gawk in confusion as Serina got up heading over to the shops; she turned around to look at Tails.

"Hey Tails?" She asked putting her hands behind her back. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine!" As if to show what she meant she flexed her arm putting her hand on her bicep. "So let's go have some fun, ok?"

_Serina… _Tails nodded. "Right!!" He got up and ran over to Serina and the two went off to do some shopping.

_At that very same moment, ironically near those same shops…_

"Looks like we ran out of gas…" One robot sighed.

"It is too bad… we will have to walk now…" Sighed another robot.

"Will you two quit moaning?!?!?" Eggman yelled at them. "I'm trying to think… if I had the right supplies I could…"

Rouge rolled her eyes; she then looked over at Shadow who appeared lost in thought leaning against the wall.

_What is he thinking about… _Rouge looked at the robots and Eggman arguing when she got an idea.

"Hey Eggman!!" Rouge said flying over to him. "Listen up, if were gonna walk we'll need supplies right? I saw a town on the way back why not send someone there?"

"A shop?!?" Eggman asked. "If we could find the right supplies I could fix this…"

"Good! So we can just send someone and…" Rouge started when Eggman cut her off.

"And who do you have in mind?" Eggman asked, Rouge whispered something in his ear, he grinned.

"Hey Shadow!" Eggman called.

Shadow continued looking blankly at the wall, Eggman gritted his teeth and bellowed.

"SHADOW!!!!!!"

"Hm?" This got Shadow to look at him, he then completely ignore Eggman again.

"Why you little…" Eggman said, forming a fist. "WHY I-"

"Let me handle this." Rouge said, she flew over to Shadow and whispered something in his ear.

Rouge grinned expecting him to say something, react, or do something for crying out loud!! But all she got from Shadow was a blank stare, but not her, still at the wall.

"Why you…! Nobody ignores me!" Then Rouge got another of her infamous ideas, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Fine, I was gonna tell you that we've found a way to get the emerald out of that girl and this might be your last time seeing her, but…" Suddenly Shadow grabbed Rouge, keeping his voice cool if not at ease.

"I swear, if you have harmed her in the slightest was I will personally…" Rouge interrupted Shadow.

"Chill hun!" Rouge cooed. "She's fine, we don't even know where she is!" Shadow seemed relived and let go of Rouge, she continued. "Now that I got your attention though… Our machine's busted so we're gonna need you to pick up some supplies to help fix it…"

"I will not waste my time finding supplies for something as ridiculous as this hunk of metal…" Shadow said returning to his wall.

"Oh re-e-eally?" Rouge asked.

_Five minutes later…_

Rouge waved to Shadow from inside the robot. "Pick me up some of those scarab gems I've heard so much about too!!"

Shadow stared at her for a moment as she and the robots requested other ridiculous items.

An anime sweat drop formed on his head.

_And how exactly did I let this happen? _Shadow questioned himself, then he set off towards the market.

As he walked, despite his efforts thoughts about a certain girl came to his head.

_That look in her eye… she wasn't herself…_

_What if she's realized what I've done and how lenient she's been so she decided to… destroy me?_

_Or what if that faker of a hedgehog has spread lies about me…_

_Or maybe…_ "HEY SHADOW!!!!" Shadow looked up at a cheery cry to find he made it to the market place, and to his dismay, the exact shop Serina and Tails was in.

"S-Serina?" Shadow blinked dumbly, his face becoming red.

"Who else?" Serina asked. "I haven't seen you in a while-"

_Why is she talking to me still? Doesn't she hate me? Maybe it's a trick or…_

Shadow couldn't hear Serina talking casually to him as her was lost in thought until one question snapped him out of it.

"Hey Shadow?" Serina asked. "Are you ok?"

Shadow looked up to see Serina looking worriedly at him.

"Has anything happened?" Shadow couldn't bear the look Serina was giving him, so sweet and full of sympathy, frankly, he going on and was getting more and more nervous.

A thin bead of sweat trickled down his neck, as more questions came to his head and before he knew was he was doing he found himself apologizing to Serina and running off with Serina calling after him.

_Serina's point of view…_

I was walking along talking with Tails and talking about how nice it would be if they had a pool, due to the fact the canal was so refreshing when I felt a similar aura appear in the market.

I looked up to see a black animal near the further stalls and questioned.

"Is that-?" Tails looked at me confused and asked me. "Is that what?" But rude at it was I ignored him when my suspicions were confirmed and I felt my heart leap with joy at seeing my friend again.

"HEY SHADOW!!!!" I called running up to the all-to-familiar black hedgehog with Tails running after me.

He looked at me quite startled and asked, in my opinion, a silly question. "S-Serina?" He stuttered, I grinned.

"Who else?" I couldn't help but smile. "I haven't seen you in a while! What are you doing here?" I then realized what that must have sounded like and quickly said. "N-not in that kinda way! I'm glad to see you! I just- I'm sorry I'm babbling aren't I?" I looked at Shadow hoping he wouldn't look mad or anything to find he looked like he was deep in thought, which being the airhead I am immediacy think I offended him, but then I let the smart side of me think it over and realized he looked… _ashamed_? That's it! He looked like he was ashamed! But why would he? If anyone was to be ashamed I would think it'd be me for, well um… I guess saying that stuff that sounded kinda rude… or perhaps it was my fault he seemed ashamed?!? I couldn't bear that thought and realized freaking out and worrying my head off would do nothing so I asked. "Hey Shadow? Are you ok?" He looked up at me blankly, so I asked. "Are you ok?" I saw a thin beat a sweat trickle down his neck making me worry more, I mean why was he so nervous all of a sudden? I was about to ask what was the matter when I saw, a tear? Yes a tear rolled down his cheek as he tore his gaze away from me.

"I'm so sorry…" I heard him murmur, I wasn't sure I heard right so I was about to ask what he meant when he burst out. "Please forgive me!!!" And ran off I put my hand up to stop him and called after him. "Shadow wait!!!" When I realized I couldn't catch him a single word of disappointment came to my lips as I put my had down. "Oh…"

"Serina? Are you ok?" I heard the concerned voice of Tails, I wanted to tell him everything was fine, I wanted to reassure him but all I could do was put my hand to my lips. Ramla's words suddenly came to mind_. "You can only control it's positive for it's negative would consume you, unfortunately even the positive has over powered you… once… do not let it out again, or your friend might not escape with his life next time…"_

The line that made me fear the most repeated in my mind again. _"_Your_ friend might not escape with his life next time…"_

Was Shadow one of my friends that I attacked when I blacked out? It all suddenly made sense! Anyone would be nervous hanging around someone who almost killed them. That would mean if Shadow was one of my friends I attacked then… _I_ almost _killed_ Shadow? No. I-it couldn't be… Dismay fell over me as I realized what must have happened.

I could feel hot sticky tears roll down my face. _I _did that. It was _my_ fault… I couldn't bear it. Tails called to me worriedly again, but I couldn't talk to him, solely because this meant, I was too dangerous to be around. I couldn't let my friends be in danger like this! What it something happened again? My body started to quiver as I sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry Tails…" Tails looked at me, concern covering his face at he asked. "What do you mean?" I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. "I'm sorry…" I repeated, I hugged the little fox one last time and told him I could no longer stay with him and the others. When he asked what I meant I kissed him on the cheek and told him I wouldn't see him again. He looked devastated, and all I wanted was to hug him and tell him I could stay, and we'd grow up to be the best of friends like we were now. I knew there was no such way, so, unable to talk and more, I ran. I could hear Tails shouting after me and I could hear his sobs, it made me want to cry but I continued to run. I ran out of the market. I ran past the canal. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then I sat down, hugged my knees to my chest and cried. I cried out all my sorrows and I wondered how I could have been so stupid? How could I let something like this happen? What was going to happen? And most importantly, were my friends alright?

**Me: Aw, Poor Serina!**

**Serina: Shut up!**

**Me: Will she be all right? What will happen to her? She has no food, no water nothing! How will she survive?**

**Serina: QUIT MILKING IT!!!**

**Me: You'll have to REVIEW to find out!!!**


	24. Amunet?

**Me: I know I _should _do homework or work on another story or my book but…**

**Serina: You love me too much!!**

**Me: Exactly… er I mean writing this story!**

**Serina: Gasp! How could you?**

**Me: That's right I've been lying all this time in a plot to make you think I was your friend!**

**Serina: How could you?!?**

**Sonic: (Under his breath) Dorks…**

**Me: What was that?!?**

**Sonic: Huh? Oh nothing…**

**Serina: ATTACK!!!**

**Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Runs off screaming)**

**Me: Start the show!!!**

_Somewhere around the Suez Canal…_

A ray of sun shone over the trees causing a single beam to fall on Serina, she cracked her eyes open and sat up.

She stretched her arms out and yawned. _Hm… I guess I could hang around here awhile, that is until the others come looking for me…_

She was about to get up when she heard a small beeping, Serina looked down at her watch to see it blinking, silently chuckling to herself Serina turned the watch on.

"Voice print please." The watch responded when she clicked on the flashing red button.

"Check mail please." Serina replied to it, the watch responded.

"Voice print recognized, checking mail… searching…" After a few seconds it responded again. "You have 3 new audio messages and 4 holographic messages…"

Serina sighed. "Ok, check messages in order given."

"Checking messages… message one from Miles 'Tails' Prowler." Serina sighed and listened to the playback. "Serina? What happened? You just darted off! Are you ok? Is something wrong? Please come back, or call me cause I'm really worried and- End of message one…"

Serina sighed, _Poor Tails, I wish I had answered though he's so cute when he's worried! _Serina was torn from her thoughts when a second message came up.

"Message two…" A holographic screen appeared showing a picture of Sonic with Tails in the background. "Hey Serina, what's up with you? Tails said ya just ran off, I can understand if ya wanted to run around but ya haven't been back in 2 hours! Come back soon ya hear?" The message ended Serina sighed again. _He looks pretty mad-ish, I guess I'm in trouble… too bad I won't see him for awhile until…_ Yet again Serina was torn from her thoughts when another audio came on.

"Serina? It's Amy, What happened you just ran off and- Hey Amy what are you doing?" Knuckles voice came on screen, Amy sighed. "I'm calling Serina cause she went missing…- WHAT?!?!?- Knuckles calm down!!!- WHADDA YA MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!?!? Knuckles STOP!! WAIT!!!! (Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)" A long silence followed by a stand by noise then the message ended, Serina was laughing the whole time she could just picture Knuckles spazing out like that.

"Fourth message from Knuckles." Serina giggled a little and listened to the playback. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!! WHY I OUTTA- Hey Knux, you know we're trying to have her come back not scare her away right?" Sonic's voice appeared on screen. "Shut up Sonic!- Aw don't be that way Knucklehead!- WHY YOU LITTLE- YEOCH!!!- Opps, sorry Knux…- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!- End of message."

Once again the message went blank; Serina thought it was hilarious that Knuckles couldn't leave a simple message.

She listened to the three remaining messages, one from Tails and Amy, another from Sonic and the final one from Sonic that was still playing.

"-anyway we're all pretty worried, we're gonna stay here for the night but if you're not back we're gonna have to find you. Anyway later." The message went blank and Serina sighed to herself.

"Well I can't stay here anymore." Serina said getting to her feet. "All right! I'll have to stay strong, I have some money with me so I'll pick up supplies later and the others are gonna be on my tail soon so I'll have to get going… but first, I'll make some minor modifications…" Serina pulled a mini screwdriver out of her pocket and fixed the watch so no one could track it's signal then she denied all incoming calls so they would be forwarded to messages, after she was satisfied she set out to the Suez Canal.

_With Sonic and the others…_

Tails was literally crying saying it was his entire fault as the others packed up so they could find Serina.

Tails continued to cry and Knuckles was losing patience, finally he yelled at poor Tails. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!?"

"B-but…" Tails sniffed. "I'm sorry!!!" The poor kitsune cried even harder until Sonic came over to him.

"Hey Tails, look, it wasn't your fault." Sonic said. "She probably just left because she was upset about Shadow ignoring her or something. Anyway Tails we'll need your help if we're gonna find her right?"

"Right!" Tails agreed. "Thanks Sonic!"

"No prob." Sonic answered, after everything was ready Sonic put on Serina's backpack (which he found was actually pretty light) and the team set out.

The first place the team stopped by was the Suez Canal; they looked around and asked everyone.

Tails asked Ramla and Sumomo, but it proved to no avail, after about 4 or so hours of searching the team decided to take a break.

The team set up a blanket so they could eat while they discussed what to do next.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I got nothing." Sonic said as the others answered with 'same' and 'me too.'

"Do you think maybe she crossed the canal?" Tails asked, the others looked at him.

"How? She doesn't have a boat!" Sonic said.

"Wait, Tails might be onto something." Amy agreed then huffed. "If only we could find out if she's been there!"

"I think we just might." Tails said, the others grinned and they set off to the docks.

_With Serina…_

In order to get across the Suez Canal, Serina started to work, shipping items across the Canal under the name Amunet and for extra security she used the technique she and Knuckles had found out to 'borrow' the appearance of Kayla Nickerson, a mean popular girl who used to bug her.

Serina was thankful for the fight the two had gotten in that ended with Serina socking Kayla in the gut and Serina being set to the office because she could now change her appearance to match Kayla's.

Her hair was now chocolate brown and waist length, her eyes were hazel, she was quite tan and she was two inches taller.

Despite her new appearance, Serina kept her cloak on at all times to avoid being spotted by her friends or just in case she couldn't retain her appearance.

Even though it was her first day her boss and workmates were quite impressed with how well she could work saying that if she kept this up she could help shipping across the canal, but for now it was just packaging and working part time in front for all those who wished to cross the canal.

The day went by pretty lazily and Serina was suppose to work in front so she went to the counter and waited, while she waited she decided to package items so she could do something.

Serina was in the middle of packaging plates, pots and pans when the bell on the door rang signaling someone just came in, she hurried to the front desk to find 4 small clocked figures waiting one carrying a backpack.

_They seem oddly familiar…_ Serina thought but greeted them politely. "Welcome to our shipping store, I'm Amunet; will you be requiring any shipping or traveling needs across the canal?"

One of the figures stepped forward and said. "Nice to meet ya Amunet, I'm Sonic, this is Tails, Knuckles and Amy."

He gestured to each figure as he spoke, Serina stiffened. _Oh great! _She didn't want them to get suspicious so she replied.

"Those are unusual names." Sonic shrugged.

"Yah, well you know how it goes." He replied. "Anyway, we were wondering if you've seen a girl around your height with green eyes and red hair."

Serina smiled and said. "No, I have not met or sold anything to someone of that description. Red hair is very unusual around here."

"That's why we thought if she had come through here you'd remember her." Tails sighed. "Thanks for your help anyway."

"Are you sure that's all you needed?" Serina asked. "Did you need anything shipped or perhaps you wanted to travel across the canal?"

"No thanks." Amy replied. "We have our own boat."

"Oh, well if you need anything please feel free to come back." Serina said, Sonic nodded and the team left.

The second they were out of the store Serina sighed and sat down. "Wow, that was too close…"

"What was too close?" Serina turned around to see her manager.

"Oh!" Serina jumped. "Nothing, sorry for sitting down on the job, sir!"

"That's fine Amunet!" He laughed. "Nothing happens in the store anyway, but you, your one of the best employees I've had! Who else would still be packaging when they were minding the store?"

"Thank you, sir!" Serina said happily. "And I'll do my best!"

"I know you will." He laughed. "Keep up the good work." With that he left, Serina sighed and went back to packaging.

By the end of the day Serina had packaged 17 boxes and served 2 customers, after receiving her pay for the day Serina bought some fruit then went off to take a nap under a tree.

She sighed, _Hopefully I can be on my way across the canal in a week, I suppose I'll get a job in China or Japan since I'm fluent in both. At least that way I can see my friends from a distance without troubling them._

With that thought Serina finished her fruit then went to sleep.

_In the S.E.X 3000…_

Shadow was leaning against the wall again watching Eggman and the robots try to fix the S.E.X 3000 while Rouge just sat around looking at the blue gem and scarab necklace Shadow got for her at the market.

Shadow sighed, he felt slightly unnerved that Serina was so cheerful when they met as if nothing happened and guilty that he ran away like that.

"It is the blue one." One of the robot said, Shadow sighed her knew another of their idiotic augments was coming up again.

"No, it is the red one." The other insisted, Eggman growled.

"Both of you are wrong it's the yellow one!!"

"How can you say that Doctor?" The first robot said. "It is clearly the blue one."

"No." The second robot said. "It is the red one."

"It's yellow!!" Eggman said.

"Blue!!"

"Red!!'

"I say it's yellow!!!"

"It can not be yellow!"

"Yes yellow is wrong!!"

"Quiet! I'm the leader and I say it's yellow!!" Eggman declared, he snipped the yellow wire in half it sparked a little, then within a few seconds blew up in Eggman and the robots faces.

"We told you it was not the yellow one."

"Yes it was clearly the blue."

"No, the red."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Eggman sighed. "It seems we're going nowhere so we should take a boat across the canal."

"Why would we do that?" One robot asked.

"Because my simple minded friend." Eggman said.

"We won't be able to chaos control everyone." Shadow said.

"Exactly!" Eggman agreed. "Unless you two want to stay behind?"

"No! We are good with taking a boat." The robots answered.

"Good." Eggman said, he left the room telling everyone to follow him, the robots shrugged, and Rouge and Shadow followed.

Eggman took them to a machine area that held all sorts of transportation systems but he explained none could go over water which was why they had to use the boat.

Eggman was going to ride in a motor scooter, his robots in their own double scooter, Rouge on a pink and black hover board and Shadow using his hover shoes. (A/N Like in Sonic riders. P.S. Eggman's a FAT ASS… yep… he is on his widdle fat ass scooter - )

After everyone picked out a vehicle they agreed to set out the next morning.

_The next morning with Serina…_

Serina was working in the shop once again, her boss was in the back and the other workers were loading the ships.

Serina had just finished packing food in a box when the bell on the door rang, Serina looked up.

Two small figures came in, at first Serina thought it was Sonic and Tails but as they drew closer Serina could tell it was indeed a hedgehog but those ears were defiantly not fox ears, Rouge and Shadow were the ones entering the shop and bold enough to not wear clocks at all.

Serina gasped. "Rouge!!" Realizing what she'd done she clamped her mouth shut but Rouge had heard, she flew up to the counter.

"So, it seems you know me." Rouge said, Serina pretended she had no idea and made up a story which was her best talent.

"Huh?" Serina said blankly. "I don't think I know you, we don't get folks like you around often."

Rouge wasn't buying it. "So tell me why did you call my name?"

"What do you- oh is your name Rouge?" Serina asked innocently. "I didn't know, I was calling to one of the other workers. They said Rouge would be right on it but haven't seen her all day, she has to be sleeping…" Serina sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, Rouge didn't look convinced.

"Forget it Rouge." Shadow said. "We came here for a reason." As soon as Shadow said this Serina answered with.

"Welcome to our shipping store, I'm Amunet; will you be requiring any shipping or traveling needs across the canal?"

Rouge rolled her eyes but answered. "Amunet, huh? Yeah, we need to get across the canal and we'll need to ship some stuff over it too."

"Alright then, I'll need to know the number of passengers, the date you plan on sailing and the size of the items your shipping." Serina answered.

"Well _Amunet_, what we're shipping is _our_ business, and we're planning on leaving _today_." Rouge said.

"Sorry Miss, there are no boats going out today, unless of course you'd prefer a special boat to be organized."

"That would be fine." Shadow replied, eyeing her, Serina was a little unnerved by his stare so she replied.

"Will this be a party of 3 or…" Serina stopped realizing what she said but to make it look casual she grabbed a pen and paper.

Unfortunately Shadow caught what she said. "What makes you think we have a party of three?"

"Oh, sorry three's more than two and starts with 't' so you can see the mistake." Serina said luckily Shadow seemed to ignore it.

After a few more minutes of talking Rouge and Shadow left, Serina sighed and went to tell her boss about the request.

_With Serina's boss…_

"So we have an order for a private boat across the canal?" Serina's boss asked.

"Yes, they are a party of 5; they will require a larger boat and want to leave at five o'clock tonight." Serina replied.

"Perfect!!" he declared.

"Wha-?" Serina was utterly confused, her boss laughed.

"This is the perfect opportunity to show your stuff!" He said.

"What do you mean Sir?" Serina asked.

"I mean you're being promoted!" he said. "After all, our quests need someone to guide them across the canal, right?"

"You don't mean me do you?!!?!?!" Serina gasped.

"Of course I do!!"

"But sir-!"

"Not 'sir' anymore Amunet! You're being promoted so I'll let you know my name! Call me Al!"

"Al?" Serina questioned. _This is ridiculous! Shouldn't he have told me his name before?_

"Yep, anyway I think you're ready for this Amunet!" Al said. "Besides, you needed to go across the canal yourself right?"

"Yes, but if I'm driving the boat…" Serina started when Al burst in.

"You can't steer the boat! No, you'll guide them!" He declared.

_This is ridiculous!!! _"How do I guide them if the boats already going where they want to go?"

"You point out the sites of course!! Also, you'll guide them to Taba of course!" Al said.

"Uh… right… yep I can totally do it… sure thing…" Serina said slowly.

"Perfect!!!" Al exclaimed a little too happily. "Now let's get that boat ready!!"

"Right!!" Serina said with equal enthusiasm, but in her head she was panicking.

_This is not good. I repeat NOT good!!!_

**Me: Yeah well, if Eggman doesn't find out your you then you'll be fine!**

**Serina: And if he finds out…?**

**Me: … Anyway to the answer segment!!!**

**Serina: Wait! What do you mean?! What's gonna happen?!?!**

**Me: Let's not spoil anything…**

**Serina: Wait! What do yo-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(ANSWER SEGMENT) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tahvohck: Rejoice!! The answer segment is here!! I kinda forgot last time… And yes it _is _getting interesting… (Serina: Someone save me!!!!!!) (Rolls eyes) Anyway as for the Eragon question HELL YES!!! I _love_ that book! But no, I got the fire part from Avatar and bone part from actual fortune telling. - **

**Joy: I bet you do!! Don't worry she won't die… possibly… (Serina: Help…)**

**AnimeCrazy88: Yeah, I would label this as not good too…**

**Cubic Girl: Like always? I've never met you in my life!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! Naw, just kidding!!** **- Anyway** **thankies!!!**


	25. Diary Theif!

**Me: Hiya!!**

**Serina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Running around in a panic)**

**Me: God Serina it's not that bad…**

**Serina: Whadd'ya mean it's not bad?!?**

**Me: Hmmm… Good point. You _are_ a goner!! **

**Serina: That _really_ helps…**

**Me: Start the show!!!**

_In front of the Saint Ann…_

_Stupid boat, stupid promotion, stupid job, stupid manager, stupid way to happy its-to-good-to-be-true creepy smiling Al…_

Its was 4:45 and all Serina could do was sulk and panic as she awaited Eggman to show up for the trip across the canal, truthfully Serina was actually a little excited that she'd finally meet the elusive Eggman but was way nervous about if she'd be figured out.

Al had assigned Bernard to steer the boat on the trip and while Serina was waiting/panicking he was finishing up the adjustments on the boat.

Bernard was about 16 or 17, he was very tall about 6' 2 taller than even Serina's dad, she wondered if he'd ever had to look up to someone. He also had short redish-brown hair and startling gold eyes, he was very tan and broad shouldered. His cheek bones were high giving him a very handsome masculine appearance.

He had just finished when Serina had started creating a false history for herself in case questions were asked.

…_and my dog ran away when I was 3, my parents died when I was 8 I can't do math and have a terrible fear of cats…_

"Hey, Amunet?" Bernard asked. "Do you see them yet?"

"Huh?" Serina looked up at him then shook her head. "I haven't seen them yet… Ah! There they are!"

Serina pointed out Shadow and Rouge followed by who she assumed was Dr. Eggman and 2 robots.

_Cool! Those robot proto types are way advanced kinetics!! I wonder how he got parts so advanced… No! Stop! _Serina managed to control her excitement over the robots so she wouldn't say something to obvious, Bernard on the other hand was pretty shocked.

"That's who we're escorting?" He asked, Serina nodded.

"Yep!" Serina said as soon as the small group got to the boat Serina bowed slightly. "Good evening, as you know I'm Amunet and this is Bernard. Bernard will be steering the boat and I will show you to Taba once we dock, also I'm here to make your journey as pleasant as possible."

"That's fine with me." Eggman said, Serina saw that Shadow and Rouge were carrying small bags.

"Would you like for me to carry those?" Serina asked gesturing to the bags.

"Honey, I don't think you-" Rouge stopped when Shadow gave Serina the bag, Rouge shrugged. "Sure…"

Shadow watched Serina very carefully as she picked up both bags with no problem and went onto the ship.

"Um… well, should we shove off then?" Bernard asked, Shadow nodded and the group boarded the ship.

Once everything had been loaded, Serina showed them to their cabins, each had their own room even the robots as Serina pointed off each room she found the members of Eggman's group wanted to head right in so she reminded them what time dinner was at and went off to show the next their room.

Shadow was the very last one in when he opened his door he found, just like Rouge, the bag he was carrying was on his bed.

"Well, Shadow this is your room." Serina said, Shadow looked at her unmoving.

_What's his problem? _Serina wondered, and then asked. "Is something the mat-"

Before she could finish though Shadow said one thing that made her heart drop.

"I never told you my name." He said simply, his red eyes locking perfectly with Serina's new hazel ones as if he was searching for something.

Serina tore her gaze from his eyes. "Are you sure you never mentioned your name? Because I'm pretty sure I heard you-"

"I never did." He said, then changed the subject. "How exactly did you manage to get that bag in here?"

Serina looked to the bag on the bed he pointed to.

"What do you mean? It's pretty light…" Serina mused.

"It's full of parts and _heavy_ equipment." Shadow said, Serina's stomach lurched.

"Oh, well… um… they keep me pretty busy around here, I must've gotten used to larger weights." Serina smiled warmly and hoped he'd let it slide.

Serina was utterly relived when Shadow did indeed, let it slide. "What time did you say dinner was?" He asked, looking away from her.

"Oh," Serina said sighing. "It's at 6:30."

"Fine." With that Shadow retreated to his room.

_Phew! That was scary! Imagine if he knew I was me with Eggman around like this! _Serina sighed heading to the kitchen. _Guess I'd better start dinner…_

_With Sonic…_

The team themselves had already crossed the river thanks to Serina's boat and were on their way to Taba themselves.

"So, any guesses where she might be in Taba?" Amy asked looking at her friends.

"I'm not sure, maybe a parts shop or book store." Tails said, Sonic shrugged.

"Maybe, my vote's looking at the scenery from some place high." He replied remembering how Serina went to Rocky Point, he shuddered at the thought if someone fell off it…

"Ha!" Knuckles said. "My vote's on Serina either causing mayhem somewhere or in a club."

"I doubt she's causing mayhem, after all you're the only one who was turned purple." Amy said, Knuckles growled.

After being in the sun for hours he had gone from purple to electric blue, Sonic giggled.

"I liked you being purple better, but I had no idea how badly ya wanted to be my color!!" Sonic said. "Looks like you over did it a smidge."

"Shut up!!" Knuckles growled the others laughed.

"Actually," Tails said. "If there are any clubs she might have gone there, she does like to goof around."

"And sing." Amy said, the others looked at her.

"What makes you say that, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I heard her singing the other day while she was looking at the moon." Amy said.

"Good thinking!" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic! I knew you'd understand!!" Amy grabbed Sonic, hugging him.

"Amy! We're gonna crash if you don't let go!!" Sonic cried, unfortunately as always Amy ignored him and both fell off their boards.

After a few minutes of confusion, the team managed to pull Amy off Sonic and continue off.

"That reminds me." Sonic said. "Serina likes to draw too, in fact she keeps a sketch diary…"

"What?!?" Knuckles asked. "That's perfect! I'll show her to turn me blue!"

"Purple."

"Shudd'up!!"

"Actually, I'd kinda like to see it too…" Sonic said.

"No way!" Amy said. "A diary is a girl's most private item, no one can look without her say so!"

"Amy's right guys we shouldn't look at Serina's stuff." Tails said receiving two 'Aw man's from Sonic and Knuckles.

_With Serina…_

Serina had just finished setting the table when the oven rang showing the fish was done.

After Serina had finished the fish she put foil over it so the food wouldn't get cold and set it next to grilled vegtables and fruit salad.

After she finished with that Serina started to fill some mini pie crusts with custard she had previously made, she fired the tops to caramelize the custard.

Yes, this was none other than Crème Brule.

Serina sighed happily when all the food was done hoping everyone would like it.

After washing up Serina checked the clock and went out with the food about 10 minutes before hand.

She had just managed to set down all the food when everyone came in, after taking drink orders she left to give Bernard his food so they could eat together.

_It's a good thing I never gave Shadow any homemade food before, he might have noticed! _Serina sighed as she brought the food to Bernard. _He might not have noticed but then again my style is very unique…_

"Hey, Amunet!" Bernard greeted when she entered the ship's control room.

"Hey Bernard. Can I put this here?" Serina asked, Bernard nodded he walked over to Serina.

"Are you ok? You sound tired." He noted, Serina sighed.

"Ah, I am Bernard." Serina said sitting opposite him at the table, Bernard looked at her.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked.

"If you can get sick with worry, yes." Serina said, Bernard looked surprised.

"What do you mean, Amunet?" Bernard asked, Serina smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She then looked down at her food and stabbed her broccoli.

Bernard watched her mutilate her broccoli before he started to eat too.

Serina popped a grape in her mouth and looked out the window.

_The canal's pretty, it reminds me of the ocean…_Serina sighed losing herself in memories of her friends, wishing she could tell Shadow without Eggman killing her.

_I wonder what the others are doing now…_

_What the others are doing now…_

"This is pointless!!" Knuckles growled in frustration. "We've been watching the sunset for too long!!"

"Come Knuckles; don't get your fur in a bunch." Sonic said.

"Yeah, we can't search at night, and the camp's already set up, just enjoy the sun set!" Tails said.

"Well almost finished just as soon as I find the last sleeping bag…" Amy said looking through the back pack.

"Well yeah there's that." Tails said. "Let me help."

The two started to look through the bag when they hit a book.

"Hey what's this?" Amy asked holding it up.

"I think that might be her diary…" Tails shrugged he was about to put it back when Sonic wisped by and grabbed it, waving it playfully.

"How bout we spice things up?"

**Me: Uh oh. Sonic got Serina's diary…**

**Serina: If you read one word Sonic…!!**

**Sonic: Like you can stop me!**

**Serina: Watch me!! (Tackles Sonic)**

**Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Serina: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Me: To the answer segment!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Answer Segment)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blue Mage Quartet****: Yeah, she really is a blabber mouth don't worry I'm sure she'll survive. And yeah its sad… (extra sad face)**

**Tahvohck: Interesting way of putting it… Not _too _much_…_ and HELL YES IT IS!!!**

**Cubic Girl: Wow… you have so much hatred built up… I'm scared… oh and I don't know, Al's very weird, I mean really! What boss doesn't tell the employ his name until they're promoted?**

**AnimeCrazy88: Yes all sorts of begging she won't get found! Ten bucks says she can't stay outta trouble for 5 minutes!**


	26. Water skis?

**Me: 100 REVIEWS!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Serina: Hurray!! **

**Me: I would like to thank the academy… **

**Serina: Anyway, Thx for all the reviews!!**

**Me: And as a special treat…**

**Serina: To celebrate all 100 reviews…**

**Me: We present to you…**

**Me & Serina: AN EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Serina: And with that we'll**

**Me: Start the show!!!**

_With Sonic near Taba…_

"So… who wants to spice things up?" Sonic asked waving the diary.

"No way, Sonic!" Knuckles said. "Do you know what'd happen if Serina found out?"

"She doesn't _have_ to know!" Sonic said. "Besides Knuckles didn't _you_ want to know?"

"Sonic!" Amy said. "You give Serina's diary back, now!"

"Yeah Sonic, we shouldn't go through her stuff!" Tails said. "Besides we need to focus on finding her!"

"Hey Tails." Sonic said. "I get what you're sayin, but what if Serina wrote down where she was going?"

Everyone went quiet, what if she did? They'd be able to find her, but would it be right?

"Hey, wait a minute!" Amy said. "Tails said she ran off after seeing Shadow, so how could she write where she went?"

"Yeah!" Tails said. "There was no time for her to!"

"But what if there was?" Sonic asked. "Don't you think, just maybe, she had some clue?"

"Well, I guess if it's to find her…" Knuckles started.

"Knuckles!" Amy shouted. "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah! We can't go through her stuff!!" Tails said.

"You two don't have to." Sonic said. "But I'm gonna."

"Sonic!" Amy started. "You can't-"

"I'll only read the last page ok?" Sonic said, knowing he was breaking them down.

Tails shifted his feet uneasily. "Well, if it's just the last page…"

"Tails!" Amy said. "Don't tell me you too!"

"Well then it's settled!" Sonic said, he was about to open it when Knuckles stopped him.

"Hold it!"

"What Knux?" Sonic asked.

"If anyone should read it, then I should." Knuckles said. "What if one of her secrets is on the last page?"

"Exactly, what if there is?" Amy asked. "And why should you read it?"

"Because she already told me some of her secrets and made me promise to make sure no one found out until she was ready." Knuckles said.

"Whoa, Knux!" Sonic said elbowing him playfully. "Keeping secrets with a girl already?"

"Shut up!!" Knuckles yelled at him, Sonic laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" Sonic said.

"Ok then, it's settled." Tails said. "Knuckles will read the very last page."

"Ok." Everyone agreed. Sonic handed Knuckles the diary, who looked at it hesitantly.

"Alright." Knuckles sighed. "Here I go."

_On the Saint Ann…_

After talking with Bernard a little more, Serina went down to the dining hall to clean up the dishes.

When she got there she found Shadow waiting in the corner of the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Uh… can I help you?" Serina asked, Shadow ignored her continuing to stare at the wall.

_Geez, what's his problem? _Shadow glared at Serina. _Eek!! He looks like he'd rip my head off! God, why is he in such a foul mood?_

Serina continued to clean up the dinning room, trying her best to ignore the crawling sensation she was getting from Shadow's glares.

_Think of something else… _Serina picked up the empty plates and cups. She brought them back to the kitchen, then went back into the dining hall to get the silverware.

Shadow continued to stare at her and despite herself, Serina couldn't take it.

"Ya know; it's rude to stare!" Serina told him, Shadow merely answered with 'hmph.' and looked away from her.

_Geez. Alright, I should talk to him. _Serina sighed, to avert his gaze she started to pick up the silverware and some dishes.

"God, Shadow." She said. "You could at least answer, or better yet smile."

Shadow looked at her, Serina had caught his attention.

"What's it to you?" He asked glaring, Serina sighed.

_God, what's his problem!?! He's looks like he'd rip my head off even more now!! Is that even possible? _(A/N Apparently so…)

"Why don't you go play with your friend Rouge?" Serina asked, Shadow looked away from her.

"Rouge isn't my friend, she's an associate." He said, Serina sighed.

_What's the difference? Man, is he stubborn._

"All right then, what about Eggman or the robots? Aren't they friends?" Serina asked, looking at him.

"No." Shadow glared at her. "Why do you care?"

_Man that looks creepy. Guess he hates 'Amunet' but it can't hurt to try…_

"None of them are your friends?" Serina sighed. "Geez, no wonder you're in such a bad mood."

"What was that?" Shadow asked sending her another glare (a sinister one).

"Eep! Er… um…Alright then!" Serina said, ignoring his glare (or trying to). "I'll be your friend then!"

"You have to be kidding me." Shadow said, looking away from her.

"Aw, come on! No one should be alone!" Serina said.

_What? _Shadow looked at Serina.

"How bout this, I'll finish up my chores and then I can play with you." Serina said.

"Hmph, I'd prefer to be alone." Shadow said, Serina shook her head.

"There you go again, being mysterious and stubborn." Serina sighed. "No wonder their not your friends, I bet if you actually tried Rouge would be happy to be friends with you. Not really sure about Eggman though… but I could fill up that space if ya wanted!" Serina smiled and gave Shadow a thumbs up.

Shadow stared at her, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. _Is she really that stupid? We just met, but… it doesn't seem like that…_

Shadow smiled. "Heh, and what do you want to 'play' exactly?"

Serina's eyes lit up. "Really? Yay!!" She squealed. "Ok, let me think…"

"This ship isn't exactly full of games…" Shadow sighed hoping he'd give her a clue he didn't want to play.

"True…" Serina said, putting her fist on her lip in the classic thinking pose. "Hmmm…"

_I bet she can't come up with anything… _Shadow sighed. _Still, it couldn't hurt to learn more about this so-called 'Amunet'…_

"I've got it!!!" Serina exclaimed, hitting her fist on her hand.

_With Sonic near Taba…_

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" Sonic asked looking at Knuckles who was staring at the diary.

"Don't rush me!!" Knuckles said, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. "What if she booby trapped it?!? Or worse…"

Knuckles went quiet thinking of what could happen as Sonic shook his head.

"What kinda sick fantasy do you have going on in there!?!?" Amy cried. "If you did anything to her Knuckles, why I'l-"

"Calm down, Amy…" Tails sighed. "Come on, Knuckles! If there are any clues we need to know!!"

"Ok, ok…" Knuckles sighed.

(Knuckles slowly opened the diary. He turned to the first page, when suddenly he was electrocuted.

Before poor Knuckles had any time to react, one of those giant cartoon punching gloves popped out and socked him in the head.

Dazed and confused he had no idea what just hit him, when out of no where the book started to count down.

"3… 2…" Not knowing what to do Knuckles let out a scream before everything went black.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed out of no where.

"God, Knux!!!" Sonic cried grabbing his ears. "You got one sick fantasy going on there!!!"

Knuckles looked around to find everything was fine and he had just imagined it all.

"Phew!" Knuckles sighed.

"Be a man and just read it!!!" Amy cried clearly losing patience.

"Sorry…" Knuckles sighed, he opened the book.

No sign of electric pages, giant punching gloves or bombs.

Knuckles turned to the last page to find a picture of himself turned sideways showing his right side. The left was colored darkish and looked like it might even be bleeding.

_Oh man, does she hate me that much? _He wondered, then looked at the caption which read; Is he ok?

Knuckles read the little paragraph under the picture.

'_Apparently I've been out for a day, whoa… I hope I wasn't too much trouble to the team. And Sonic had to carry me all the way to the canal! I feel so bad! Then… uh… well, I guess when I was sleeping Sonic let me rest near Knuckles-sensei and when I woke up I was using his like a pillow!! God, it was so embarrassing! I think he might've been embarrassed too, I thought he was a little red… Well, red's an odd color for him now…heehee…but seriously! I wish I coulda sketched his picture like that! It was so cute!! Haha…unfortunately I might've hurt him! When he left he was holding his body at a weird angle as if he was hiding something, plus he was holding his arm slightly as if it was wounded! Geez, if I did hurt him… Well, I'd just feel awful! Actually, I guess I did hurt him before… but that was in training! So it'd be ok… right? Anyway, I'll write later but for now I gotta go because Tails and I are headed to the canal.'_

Knuckles closed the diary.

"So?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." Knuckles said blushing a little at her remark that he looked 'cute'. "But she did say she'd write later, which she never did."

"So it happened when we were hanging out…" Tails said. "She did look troubled about her fortune, but Ramla didn't notice anything odd…"

"Ah well, at least that means there was nothing private on the page, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Knuckles said.

"That's good! After all a diary is a girl's most special item!" Amy said dreamily. "A place where she can freely write all her secrets without fear of someone knowing!"

"Why right it down then?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know." Knuckles said. "Maybe it's another secret."

"Huh." Sonic shrugged, Amy giggled.

"I'll share _my_ secrets with you, Sonic!" Amy said hugging him.

"Ugh…" Sonic weaseled out of her grasp. "No thanks, I think I'd rather take my chances."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amy demanded.

"Well, then let's get going!" Sonic said, he jumped on his board and sped off.

"SONIC!!" Amy cried jumping on her board. "You won't get away that easily!!!"

Tails and Knuckles sighed.

"How long do think it'll take before Sonic realizes we set up camp here?" Tails asked, Knuckles shrugged.

"Who knows?"

**What you've been waiting for… COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!!!!!!**

**This commercial break brought to you by commercials!! There _everywhere_, get used to it!! Or else…**

Are you bored?

I mean really bored?

Then come on down to Jame's sports games!!

We have pillow fights, makeovers, water balloon and all sorts of other crap you'd have to be crazy to buy!!

These aren't even _real_ games!! But if your _that_ bored come on down!!!

**Warning Jame's sports games are not responsible if you die of boredom, no really, it's happened…**

So come on down today!!! If you don't, we'll kill you too! Er… um, not kill… just er… Come down anyway!! We're totally sane!! Please don't call the cops… or my mom… yeah… I'm just gonna go now… yeps…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)

You are now being returned to your currently scheduled program…

**Back to the show!!**

_On the Saint Ann…_

Shadow stared at Serina, now he knew she was stupid; or at least crazy.

Serina had pulled out a rather large water bike (A/N You know those motorized scooter things that look like motor cycles, but there on _**water**…_.) with a rope handle she attached to the back of it and a pair of water skis.

Not only this but she was wearing a lime green bikini that Al had given her before their departure, a pair of lime-green sandals, a life jacket and sunglasses that were perched on her forehead.

Shadow looked at her skeptically, he was now wearing a life jacket that Serina forced onto him and was quite puzzled as to why.

"Do you honestly plan on water skiing?" Shadow asked her in a bored yet slightly curious tone.

"Nope." Serina said. "That's your part!"

"I will not do something so stupid and deeming." Shadow said.

"How is it deeming?" Serina asked then shook her head. "Never mind, but half of the good things in life _are_ stupid."

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, like good foods! Ever had a peanut butter and ice cream sandwich? Or pickles and cheese?" Serina asked, Shadow looked at her like she was crazy. She shrugged.

"Oh! How about cosplay? Wearing silly costumes in the middle of spring for the fun of it, or finding a box and pretending it's a spaceship just for fun! It may be silly, but it's fun and will make you smile!" Serina said.

"And you've done this?" Shadow inquired.

"Of course!" Serina said. "And that's just the basics!"

"Basics?" Shadow asked, Serina grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll make you a pro in no time." Serina said, before Shadow could protest she pulled him onto the water bike and jumped into the water.

The sudden jolt shocked Shadow, causing him to grab onto Serina who giggled.

"All right! Let's go!!" She cheered, punching a fist into the air.

After Serina and Shadow had gone pretty far from the boat, Serina handed Shadow the rope after a few seconds of his resistance she also put the skis on him.

Shadow glared at her. "I refuse to do this."

"Ok, then be warned you might not stay above the water long that way." Serina said.

"What do you-?" Before Shadow could finish Serina pushed Shadow onto the water then speed off at top speed.

This resulted in Shadow being pulled along quite quickly, at first he seemed quite shocked, but in a few minutes he had let go of his anger (for once) and was doing tricks.

He couldn't explain it but around this girl (A/N which we know is Serina, but he doesn't…haha) he felt like he could, despite himself, enjoy this trivial sport. He was having a great time not only by the tricks but the sensation he got from being around 'Amunet' (A/N Cough Serina Cough) and was soon smiling.

"Alright Shadow!!!" Serina cheered, Shadow was grinning happily, and for once he felt like he didn't have to shut himself down.

By the time the sun started to set and they had to go in Shadow was not only smiling but _laughing_ as he and Serina sped back to the boat on the water bike at top speed. (A/N Run! Run for your no-good lifes!!! (2nd A/N _My _life is good…) Shadow's happy!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!)(3rd A/N I thought he was only happy around guns… Oh god!!!)

_With Sonic near Taba… _

The sun was starting to set and frustration swept over the team as day three of searching ending in failure.

"I hope she's ok…" Amy said quietly.

She had voiced the thing swirling through everyone's mind.

Is she hurt? Hungry? Lost? And most importantly; is she ok?

Everyone hoped so, but had no proof making the end of the day bleak and worry stricken.

Finally Knuckles said dryly. "I'm sure she's ok, she knows how to take care of herself."

"Yeah." Sonic brightened. "She's probably fine! And I'm sure we'll run into her tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Tails said trying to help keep the optimism. "We'll find her for sure!"

The team knew Serina could take care of herself, but in the absent of conversation all their minds were rushing back to questions of her safety. In the short time they had know her she had become a friend, someone to keep spirits high, advising, and most importantly _family_.

All of the team members, except Cream, were orphans although they never knew their parents, they knew how to relate to Serina and support her not only this but because of this fact, they were linked. All they had left were their friends, their _family_ and just knowing that one was missing crushed each of their spirits. The night seemed to be full of depression and dismay, worry clouding the team's heads, finally Tails broke the silence as Amy had before.

"W-what if she senses another emerald?" Tails asked, everyone grew stiff.

Of all the fears this had to be the greatest, after seeing what happened the first time she sensed a gem they couldn't help but worry, without thinking of it Knuckles put his hand to his injured arm. What if there wasn't someone to snap her out of it next time?

The team silently ate dinner, finally after 20 long minutes each member retreated to their sleeping area.

All had the same thing on their mind that Amy had voiced earlier. It was just 4 simple words.

_I hope she's ok…_

_On the Saint Ann…_

"Whoo!!" Serina cheered as she and Shadow dragged the bike back on the boat.

Shadow smiled at her. "I must admit; that was pretty entertaining."

"It's called _fun_, Shadow." Serina corrected. "And I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Serina started to untie the ropes of the bike and pushed it into it's place for storage, Shadow watched as she did this studying her features.

Despite the fact she had brown eyes and brown hair, Shadow thought he recognized her. Even though the features were different the aura and feel he got from her was familiar.

_She's like that girl…_ Shadow thought, looking carefully at her.

Serina's spine stiffened and she turned around, to see Shadow, she sighed.

"God, Shadow! Do you know how creepy it feels when you stare like that?" Serina asked, shaking her head. "Never mind…"

Shadow looked at her, she seemed so familiar to him, and finally he decided to ask. "Do I know you?"

"Well I should hope so!" Serina said jokingly. "It'd be kinda bad if you were friends with a stranger!"

_Shadow's P.O.V.…_

"Well I should hope so!" Amunet replied in a joking tone. "It'd be kinda bad if you were friends with a stranger!"

I sighed, wishing she'd take this seriously, but knew she wouldn't, so I decided to spell it out for her.

"No. I mean do I _know_ you." I asked. "Have we met _before_?"

Amunet stiffened, the smile faded slightly, I was about to ask if she was alright when a weary smile graced her lips.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before our meeting in the shop." Amunet said almost, _glumly_? As if she was upset.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned me, I sighed.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of a girl I met…" I replied looking at her to find she looked as if she were about to cry.

"A girl?" Amunet asked. "What was she like?"

I took note that she didn't ask if the girl was _special_ to me, as if it would make things awkward, but I managed to ignore this fact and tell her that she was just unique and a _friend_ of mine.

As soon as I said that I heard a noise from Amunet, as if she was holding back tears, but the noise wasn't sad it sounded happy.

"E-excuse me…" She said and dashed out of the room, she seemed like what I said had affected _her_.

But I didn't say anything about her but I did about… Serina? No… I pondered this for a while, the similarities immense.

It would also make sense why she seemed so happy when I said that the girl like her was my _friend_.

The word brought an odd feeling to me, a slight happiness and yet annoyance, but one thing was clear.

Amunet was identical to Serina, and if Serina had actually mastered how to use the emerald there was one explanation.

Amunet _was_ Serina… (Insert dramatic music here)

**Me: Ohhh!! Things are getting intense!! **

**Serina: Wow… Shadow's a good detective, maybe he should join th Cha-**

**Me: Shush! You'll spoil it!!! **

**Serina: Whateva!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(ANSWER SEGMENT)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blue Mage Quarent: God, Knuckles is soooooooooooo gunna die!! (Evil laugh)**

**Tavohck: Well, Shadow's detictive work is even closer!! God, I hope he doesn't acually aske her about that! That would be B-A-D...**

**Cubic Girl: Don't fret, my friend. He will... in time...**

**Delta Operator: You da foo, foo!! Heehee, Glad ya like it!!**


	27. Amunet no more

**Me: Dude!! I've been gone forever!!!**

**Serina: I thought you died…**

**Me: Nope, I'm alive and well!**

**Serina: Too bad…**

**Me: What?!?!**

**Serina: Just kidding!**

**Me: You're **_**so**_** hurtful!!!**

**Serina: Ok, let's start the show!!**

**Me: I own nothing, ok. Start it!**

_On the Saint Ann…_

Serina was lying on her cot wiping tears from her eyes thinking what Shadow had said.

_God, I can't believe it… I must of terribly hurt Shadow when I was possessed, but he still thinks of me as a friend…_

Serina rolled over to stare at the ceiling. _Damn! I'm too touchy-feely! How will I be able to get any further if I let this pull me back? After all, I can't stay with him or Sonic or anyone; it's too dangerous! That's why I left in the first place! _

Serina stood up and strode over to her bag. Al, her creepy too happy manager had gotten it for her travel; she wondered if he was deluded enough to think he was her dad, after all he acted like it.

But creepy as it was, his gifts had helped her. So she packed up her small possessions and the money she kept with her.

_I'll just take a water boat for the final length of the river…_ Serina thought, she tucked a strand of her morphed hazel hair behind her ear and slipped on the backpack.

Looking out the cabin's window she concluded it was pitch-black outside, thus the perfect time to leave.

_In the hall…_

Shadow walked down the corridor to his room brushing his hand against the walls as he walked, lost deep it thought.

_Why would Serina change her identity? _He wondered, sighing. _Does she hate me that much or was it because she didn't want Rouge and Eggman to notice her…but, if she didn't want them to notice her why'd she leave Sonic's group?_

He heaved another sigh and continued to walk; he looked up to see Serina coming out of her cabin with a backpack.

_Now what's she doing? _Shadow thought, he decided to talk to her.

"Hello 'Amunet'." Shadow said walking up to Serina, who stopped short and spun around, when she saw him she sighed.

"Oh, hi Shadow." She said. "What's up?"

"I'd like to talk with you for a second." Shadow said to her, Serina cocked her head but shrugged.

"Ok then." _What could it hurt? _Serina thought.

"In private." Shadow said indicating to her room.

"Alright…" Serina said, following him into her room, Shadow locked the door behind them.

Serina said down on the bed and gestured for Shadow to sit too, but he just leaned on the wall.

"So…" Shadow said unsure to begin. "How have you been, _Serina_?"

Serina froze, Shadow expected her to freak out but instead she smiled and placed her chin in her hands.

"Guess I shoulda know you'd figure me out!" Serina chuckled. "What gave me away? I can't pull of brown hair?"

"So you weren't lying when you told me you master the chaos emerald," Shadow paused. "Or were you?"

"Yeah I was." Serina said, she had returned to her normal form and was battling her frizzy red hair. "It was just dumb luck I managed to figure out shape shifting!"

"Speaking of that…" Shadow said. "Why aren't you with that faker and his group of friends?"

"Faker? Oh, you mean Sonic, right?" Serina shrugged. "Let's just say things didn't go too well."

"So, you're running away?" Shadow sighed.

"Well, if you wanna put it in the negative light." Serina sighed herself. "I'm headed to Japan, that way I'll be close enough so I won't get homesick, but far enough away so I won't have to face them."

"That bad, huh?" Shadow asked, Serina nodded. "Well then, you better leave now. If I figured you out, then theirs no telling when Eggman will."

"You mean you won't tell him?" Serina gasped. "Aren't you gonna stop me?"

"And why should I?" Shadow shrugged. "I don't really care what you do, I just don't want Eggman to get a hold of you."

"Really?" Serina asked happily. "Oh, thanks Shadow!!"

Serina flung her arms around Shadow's neck and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Alright." Shadow a little embarrassed he brushed her off. "You better go."

"Oh, before I forget, here." Serina said giving Shadow a little package.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"It's a W.C.S, it's a Watch Communication System." Serina explained how to use it. "Just so we can keep in touch."

"Hm, thanks." Shadow said, putting it on his wrist.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Serina asked, Shadow looked at her blankly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Well… what if they find out you helped me?" Serina asked.

"Don't worry; they won't and if they do… don't worry about it." Shadow gave her an awkward smile, like something was nagging him in the back of his mind, Serina smiled.

"You're the best!!" Serina flung her arms around him once more but this time she let her lips graze his cheek.

The kiss resulted in Shadow turning scarlet; Serina gave him one more squeeze and ran off with one last 'thanks'.

Shadow stood there for a moment, processing what happened and shakily put his hand up to his cheek. He could feel his cheeks grow warm as butterflies jumped in his stomach.

_In the hall…_

Serina quietly tiptoed down the hallway, pondering the best way to the water-bikes without waking anyone.

It was a curious feeling, sneaking out of a boat she willingly got on; but more curious, she felt like she was stealing when she took her own invention, her hover board, and headed down the hall.

A wind blew in from the canal ruffling her 'brown' hair; the smell of dewy muck filled her nostrils.

Serina's gaze momentarily lingered on the black waters swirling around the boat, her body grew ridged as her mind sunk deep into her thoughts but with a quick shake of the head she managed to focus on the task at hand.

_Alright…_Serina sighed. _The water bikes are on the other side of the boat; my best bet is to take a longer route through the ship's hull to avoid bumping into any unwanted visito… _"ACK!!!" Serina tumbled back onto the wood floor, she had bumped into someone and she was willing to bet it wasn't Shadow.

"Watch it, honey." Serina felt a lump in her throat; the voice was none other than Rouge.

She shakily climbed to her feet and apologized for running into her, but Serina had made one fatal mistake: she had thought too much about Rouge and had half morphed into a bat.

Serina quickly shoved her hands out of view and was about to run off when Rouge stopped her.

"Hold on a minute, honey." Rouge said smiling when Serina started to leave. "Or should I say 'Serina'?"

Serina just about choked on her own breath, she knew that from the wind sprouting from her shoulder blade that there was no way to end this nightmare with a simple 'Who's Serina?'.

Knowing it was the only other option, Serina ran off down the hallway willing herself to change into a bat quicker so she could fly out of here.

_Please, change!!! I know I didn't want to, but now I need to change!!!_ Serina desperately urged herself but her body wouldn't comply, it was still confused from her earlier attempt not to change.

Serina heard a rush of wind behind her and knew it would be too soon before Rouge was on top of her; Serina gave up on her fleeting hope of borrowing a water bike and jumped over the side of the boat.

Down into the freezing waters below it…

**Me: Yea, well, sorry it's short!**

**Serina: Party pooper!**

**Me: Whatever! I have other stuff!**

**Serina: Like your new stories?!?!**

**Me: (Sweat drop) Funny thing… um… TO THE ANSWER SEGMENT!!!**

**Answer Segment **

**Cubic Girl: Uh… (Sweat drop) Have fun with that?**

**Blue Mage Quartet: Fear not, Shadow knows his place and won't become part of the Chaotix, but true it is cool! And yes, they are **_**extremely**_** slow!**

**Tahvohwk: OMG!! I UPDATED AGAIN!!! Shadow having fun? **_**Scandalous!**_

**Delta Operator****: (Sweat drop) No really? Shadow knows? You're a regular Sherlock Holmes!! **

**AnimeCrazy88: Here is the long awaited 27****th**** chappie!!! Yay!!**


	28. Off to China!

**Me: Hey Guys!! I'm bored now so on with the show!!!**

_On the Saint Ann…_

_SPLOOSH!!! _Serina plunged headfirst into the freezing water. She quickly found that wings and water did not mix, the heavy weight of them threatened to pull her down.

All Serina could see was darkness and for a minute all her logic left her; her brain barely registered what was going on. She felt like she had been socked in the gut and right when her lungs started to cry for air when at that moment Serina remembered she was clutching her hover board to her chest.

Serina's fingers stumbled dumbly across the board to the start button; she slammed it down as hard as she could, her conciseness was threatened with every second under the black waters.

The engine on the board revved itself then stopped, for a second Serina thought this was it when the little board sprung back to life, jetting her out of the water.

When Serina surfaced she was over 50 ft away from the ship, there was no way anyone could find her with a blanket of darkness over her. Serina rid the last of the water from her lungs and took a deep breath; satisfied, she shakily climbed onto the board and sped off towards Taba. With the boards readout at 200+ mph she would reach shore before dawn if she went all night; a good couple days before the Saint Ann docked and Eggman was tailing her.

Serina found that wings were a lot harder to use than Rouge portrayed, it took so much effort to try and balance on the hover board that Serina gave up and sat on it, using her hands to steer.

Serina attempted to return back to her normal self but her body wouldn't comply, Serina supposed that if anything she had turned into a bat; the echolocation was proving incredibly useful.

A yawn escaped her, she hadn't really slept lately due to worry and such and it was beginning to affect her. Serina reasoned that once she landed she would find a place to sleep for a while then continue on to Saudi Arabia. This no doubt would be the longest trip she ever withered.

_In Taba…_

Sonic and company were making record time and had already entered Taba about 15 minutes ago, the blazing sun beat down on their backs as the team looked around.

They reasoned that if they could go this far on their hover boards despite how amateur they were at it, Serina no doubt could go twice the speed.

They decided they'd rest a little while and then ask around if anyone had seen Serina, but within the first 5 minutes they had been there Amy had started to have a melt down.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy kicked the ground in frustration letting dust swirl around.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?!?!" Amy cried out, people stopped to stare at the strange hedgehog that was starting to panic.

"I CAN BELIVE THIS!!!" She continued. "WE'VE TRAVELED ALL OVER EYGPT AND BACK AND WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND HER!!!!!!"

Well, in Amy's mind they had travel all over but in reality they had just begun, never-the-less Sonic attempted to calm the pink hedgehog.

"Uh, Amy…" Sonic said, looking around at the forming crowd. "We should probably talk about this later…"

"LATER?!?! LATER?!?!" Amy screeched. "THERE WON'T _BE _A LATER WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH HER!!! HOW COULD SHE?!?!"

"A-Amy, calm down will you?" Sonic tried to calm her again but instead she glared at him.

"Calm down?" Amy whispered. "Calm down?"

"Uh… Amy?" Sonic backed up a little, knowing full well that Amy had that crazy look in her eye.

"Ooooh! SONIC!!!" Amy yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU _CALM_!!!!"

Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and attacked poor Sonic. She managed to shatter the ground in several places as she chased Sonic before Tails and Knuckles lost sight of them both.

"Well," Knuckles said glancing uneasily at the crowd. "Let's go."

"But shouldn't we wait for…" Tails stopped when he saw how far away Knuckles was getting and yelped. "Wait for me!!!"

The little kitsune involuntarily followed the red echidna through the crowds toward a bar, Tails deducted that Knuckles had decided that while Sonic and Amy were clowning around he would get some work done.

Tails' suspects were confirmed when Knuckles asked the barkeeper if he had seen a red haired girl with bright green eyes anywhere lately.

"Well buddy," The barkeeper said. "You're the only redhead I've seen in my life. We don't get many tourists."

"Really? What about someone like us?" Knuckles gestured to Tails, dropping his voice to a whisper. He knew Tails was smart and if Tails heard that he might put 2 and 2 together.

"Nope, sorry…" The barkeeper sighed. "But I think I saw a little lady similar to you, except she was a bat."

"A bat?" Knuckles frowned. "What'd she look like?" _Maybe it wasn't Rouge… yeah right…_

"Her? Come to think of it, she was kinda an orangey color, reminded me of a tabby I saw a wile ago…"

Apparently this guy didn't know what Knuckles had meant by a redhead but none the less he had the info he wanted, unfortunately this only made Knuckles more upset.

After all, the only other bat he knew was Rouge meaning that, if this was Serina, they had got into a fight. Rouge probably victorious…

Knuckles turned around and, with Tails in tow, went off to look for this orange bat. He could only hope that if it was Serina, she wasn't hurt…

_With Serina…_

You really had to give Rouge her props, flying was no where near as easy as if looked. Serina had dragged her sodden self out of the canal at dawn as she had predicted. She had taken a short rest and continued onto Taba where she arrived at around 2pm.

Taba wasn't a very big city, well not American sized like Serina was used to; so it didn't take long for her to find a bar. Why might a 14 year old be going in a _bar_ might you ask? Because Serina was no idiot, she knew bars were the best place to get information.

"Hey there." Serina said walking up to the barkeeper. "I was wondering if I could ask ya something…"

"And what's that?" The barkeeper asked, then mused. "Hey, your fur… you kinda look like a tabby!"

Serina frowned. "I'm not a cat, I'm a bat. Now, what I want to know is this: Have you seen anyone come by here asking for a redhead with green eyes?"

"Well, no." The man said. "You're the first redhead I've seen in my life."

"Oh really, in your life?" Serina smiled, laying some money down. "Let's erase that, if you catch my drift."

The barkeeper's eyes widened and he smiled hungrily at the money. "I got it, _blondie._"

Serina smiled. "Good." And with that she ran out the door and, with a downward thrust of her winds, disappeared.

"I think I'm getting better at this!" Serina giggled happily. "Next stop, China!"

**Me: Well, Serina's off to China… Damn that's far away!**

**Serina: You're telling me!! (Trips) Ah! Stupid wings!!**

**Me: Don't worry, you won't have them much longer.**

**Serina: I swear if you drop me from the sky I'll…**

**Me: Oh! It's that time again!! Bye!!**

**Serina: GET BACK HERE!!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Answer Segment xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tahvohck: Fear not friend!! I live!! Sorry, about the whole name thing! Anyway glad you liked!!**

**AnimeCrazy88: Dude, if that happened to me I'd be like 'Oh crap!' and that water is probably freezing… poor Serina! Anywho hope you liked this chappie!! **

**Blue Mage Quartet: A great read? Really? Yay!!! **

**Delta Operator: Where'd you get the pipe?!? I mean… Good work Sherlock! Let's go get ice cream to celebrate another job well done :)**


	29. Kareoke?

**Me: I don't feel like talking too much… 0o Anyway, you know the drill!**

_In Taba…_

Knuckles was clearly pissed. He had spent over 3 hours searching every single building in the city and still hadn't seen this so called 'orange' bat. That and the constant screams of 'Amy wait! NO!' from the background weren't helping his mood at all.

"Hey Knuckles, are you ok?" Tails suddenly asked, the reply he got was no more than a sigh. The troubled wrinkle in the young kitsune's brow did not fit him at all, but despite just how much he wanted to bug Knuckles about his troubles he knew this wasn't the right time or place.

_Dammit! What the hell am I doing? _Knuckles sighed and told Tails that they were heading back to camp; he absorbed himself into his mental beating and didn't notice Tails' questions.

_All this for some girl I met a few weeks ago… I should have never followed that stupid pink hedgehog! I need to be guarding the master emerald! Maybe I should head back…wait… why am I unsure? Yes, I need to go back! As soon as possible. Let Sonic find our mystery girl! What the hell was I thinking anyway? Training? A human? If I was gonna train her I should have brought her to the floating island, it's the perfect training groun… WAIT! Stop thinking that! Dammit ALL!!_

Knuckles was suddenly knocked backwards, the dazed echidna realized he was being helped to his feet. In a few seconds Knuckles knew that he had accidentally walked in to a tree and Tails was shouting questions of concern at him.

"…ok? You've been…weird lately…is something…or… _Serina?_" Despite the fact that Tails question was mush in the echidna's ears he perked up at the sound of a certain female's name.

Tails was left a quivering mass from Knuckles' murderous glare and, after Knuckles told him he was going to be back late, the fox nearly nodded his head off.

Knuckles shoved his way through the crowed streets and over to a karaoke bar. He figured no one would bother him if there was something else to watch.

Upon his entry, Knuckles could hear the end notes of someone's song followed by applause and the stink of sweets and wine wafted about the air.

Knuckles, very uncharacteristically, ordered a draft beer and decided to watch a young (possibly 19 or 20) girl prepare to sing her song. A slow, slightly sad melody seeped out of the speakers; the girl took a deep breath and sang right on cue:

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder…  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you…  
Tonight__  
_The girl had started dancing now, fully into her song. _  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

Knuckles was practically suffocating, he felt like he was on the verge of throwing up. _  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder…  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you…  
Tonight  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't…  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound _

Knuckles bit his lip, his beer glass at the point of breaking. _  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder…  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you…  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you…  
Tonight_

As the music died down, Knuckles was on his way to the bathroom. Obviously, karaoke bars were _not_ the place to go when brooding. Despite the fact the bathroom he was in had stalls so it didn't have a lock, Knuckles managed to lock to door with one of the lime green chairs where you could read magazines or comfort terrible singers.

Luckily, no one was residing in the bathroom when Knuckles came in. He immediately turned on the faucet and splashed himself several times. His head (and the walls) pounded from the upbeat tunes of a punk rock song.

Knuckles steadied himself and took a deep breath, he gazed in the mirror and stared into his own intense purple eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Knuckles whimpered softly, a pounding came from the bathroom door.

Knuckles shoved himself past the bystander waiting for the bathroom and straight out the door of the karaoke bar.

"That's it!" Knuckles fumed hotly under his breath. "Enough of this stupid girl-hunt! First thing in the morning, no, once I get back to camp, I'm going back to Angel Island!"

_Somewhere above…Aw heck! Where the hell is she anyway? Well she's flying above stuff…_

"Let's see…" Serina gently chewed her lip as she calculated her position on a map. "I should be around here… so that means I'll be arriving near Afghanistan in a little bit…Yep! And that mean I'll be in China in no less than a day!"

Serina had somehow combined her newly devolved wings and her hover board to give her the speed of a small jet plane.

She played with her lip for another second, then asked herself. "Why not settle in Japan? I know the culture better, and I can read the kanji…" The shrill cry of the wind didn't answer, of course it didn't, Serina only talked out loud to hear a different voice than her conscience which was nagging her 24/7.

"Well, no matter what, I have to stop in Hong Kong!!" Serina continued to play with her settlement ideas as she soared about.

Then, for some bizarre reason, a strong wind ripped through the air and sent Serina flying. She fought as best as she could to stay air bound and, most importantly, on course, but it was all in vain.

A queer feeling of being nauseated and exhausted combined and the dream world quickly gobbled up Serina's conscience; sending her tumbling into the darkness…

**Me: Yes I'm lazy… so sue me… (plz don't…) Anyway, that aside! I'm taking on the answer segment without Serina annoying me!! Here we go!!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Answer Segment) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Delta Operator: (Sniff) I'm hurt! If you were a true fan you'd know!!! (cough) Knuckle's, chapter 7 (cough)**

**Tahvohck: Thank you! And what are you my teacher? So I failed science once… ok twice… GET OFF MY BACK!!! Jk :)**

**AnimeCrazy88: I don't know… you'll just have to read to find out won't you? Oh, and thankies!**

**Blue Mage Quartet: Yes good luck to them… dude, just how will they find her anyway? 0o**

**Cubic Girl: You check everyday? (Sweat drop) Ya know there's a story alert feature, right? **


	30. New Frends or Foes?

**Me: OMG!! I'm back!! Yays!! -**

_At the camp just outside of Taba… _

Sonic paced back and forth lightly while Tails and Amy started chatting about their next plan of action. The funny thing about someone pacing though is that it draws a lot of attention. It wasn't long before Amy threw down her arms and heaved an overdramatic sigh, followed by a glare that could pierce a mountain; Sonic wasn't affected.

He was however, _very_ affected when Amy smacked him with her hammer. The poor hedgehog flew head over heels into the tent, and somehow managed to wind upside-down.

A menacing shadow descended over our blue friend. This shadow was of course none other than Amy. Who wears a dress. And Sonic was upside down. And is an idiotic pig. So naturally the first thing out of his mouth was, "Nice panties Amy."

This however, did not please Amy _at all_. "Ooh!! SONIC YOU JERK!!!" Amy brought her hammer as far out as her arms could allow and swung inward as hard as possible. The hammer neatly collided with Sonic's side, creating a rather sickening crack that sent the hedgehog flying.

Tails could only gape at the sight that had just taken place. He looked like a fish out of water but he managed to close his mouth destroying anything that would link the two. "Sonic!!" He cried and ran off after his airborne friend.

20 minutes, two chainsaws and a bottle of petroleum jelly later; Tails had successfully pulled Sonic out of a tree he had been lodged in and managed to bring him back to camp. Upon their return Tails and Sonic found Knuckles and Amy, Amy seemed slightly hysterical; she was screaming at poor Knuckles. Sonic and Tails instinctively started speeding up, whatever Amy was going on about wasn't good.

"Are you kidding me?!?" Amy screamed, Knuckles grumbled something under his breath and started shoving his stuff into a knapsack. "DON'T YOU HAVE _ANYTHING _TO SAY?!?!?" She screeched, Knuckles put up his hand in a sort of wave. "How about: See ya?" "Ooh! Why you…_YOU_!!!" Amy raised her hammer to possibly repeat what happened to Sonic when said hedgehog and Tails stopped her.

"What's the matter Amy?" Tails asked, Amy growled and pointed at Knuckles. "It's him!!" Knuckles chuckled slightly. "What's so funny Knux?" Sonic asked, Knuckles turned to Amy and sighed. "You honestly didn't think I was staying did you?"

"What?!?" Sonic and Tails yelped. "Knux what do you mean?" Sonic asked, Knuckles sighed.

"Look. Amy," Knux pointed to said hedgehog, "dragged me out here to look for you. We were only gonna be gone for 2 weeks and then I was heading back to Angle Island." "Hold up!" Sonic said, raising his hand for silence. "You're _leaving_?!? For that stupid emerald?!?" "Don't mock the Master Emerald!!!" "But you've left it before and it was fine!!" "What if some tries to steal it?!?" "Who would steal it?!?" "THAT WANNABE TREASURE HUNTER!!!" _"BUT ROUGE IS WITH EGGMAN, WHO'S __**AFTER SERINA!!!!**__"_ _"BEING WITH EGGMAN NEVER __**STOPPED HER BEFORE!!!!!**__" _

Amy and Tails sighed as Sonic and Knuckle's screaming fit turned into an all out brawl. The two decided it best to leave them alone and decided to head back to town. Knuckles and Sonic were too busy to notice anyway…

_Lost Near The Coast Of Asia…_

Serina could smell salt all around her; she also could smell the grass she was currently resting in. Whatever that freak wind was it must have blown Serina far off course because now, she could smell the ocean. Something she shouldn't smell for 2 more days.

Serina cracked her bright green eyes open to be blinded by light, to which she countered by squeezing her eyes shut for a second before squinting at the landscape around her. She struggled for a second to prop herself up at which she received a large dose of pain from her right wing, or more accurately, the remaining inch of wing left.

Serina struggled up to exam such wound and confirmed that the wing had been ripped clean off and in her weakened state, Serina found it impossible to change back to her previous form forcing her to deal with the excruciating pain the severed wing gave her.

Once Serina finally managed to stand she found a pool of her own blood covering her feet so naturally, she said what every teenage these days say when face with something they utterly dislike. "Fuck."

Serina crudely bandaged up her wing stub so she wouldn't bleed to death and decided to explore a little, grateful she didn't lose a leg. On the left side of the girl lay vines wrapping themselves up giant trees and on the right, exotic flowers opened up to the sun that managed to fight it's way into the jungle's underbrush. Serina shivered at the jungle surrounding her and prayed she wouldn't run into any animals, at her current 3 feet 11 inches she doubted she could beat off a full grown tiger or such should one attack.

Serina continued to stumble around wondering briefly where her board and severed wing were but she managed to shake that off. It wasn't long before she came stumbling blindly into a clearing. "No way!!" Serina gaped up at the structure in front of her, a giant temple thing cover in vines and purple flowers describing itself as abandoned and claimed by the jungle. Serina started to climb the steps when she heard some voices from the room inside, using her good wing to help she managed to squeeze herself between the pillar, wall and ceiling inside the room. From her current position she couldn't see the speakers but could make the most of the words thanks to her new batty ears.

"So, what now?" A voice, clearly annoyed high pitched and feminine asked. "I don't see a gem anywhere and I can't make out these inscriptions. Besides! This place is giving me the creeps!!" The little voice shuddered.

"Patients Marko, we aren't quite done yet." Marko? That cute girly voice was a male?!? Serina resisted the urge to giggle and listened to the new voice. Low, rough, ruthless a lot more manly than the so-called shman's voice but this, no-doubt was a female, not just feminine sounding. Serina attempted to picture the bishon's and girl's faces but all she got was a biker chick and a creepy shman image. She ignored it and focused on the conversation.

"Valetta, I believe we have a rat in our mists. Make sure they don't interfere." The ruthless voice echoed again and Serina just about swallowed her heart when the other voice answered. "Finally some action!" The answering voice, Valetta, from Serina's understanding was a definite fighter's voice although didn't send the same chills that the ruthless voice did. The reason for her shock was the fact that the ruthless girl noticed Serina had entered the room.

_Damn! This is bad! What if they find me?_ Serina stilled her thoughts when this _Valetta_ person's footsteps left the room, possibly outside. Suddenly Serina was grateful that she couldn't she them because than, they most certainly would've seen her.

Serina decided that the ruthless girl that sent Valetta to _'take care'_ of the _rat_ was the leader, Valetta was probably the muscle and Marko, the bishon? No idea about him. But who were these people? And what were they doing out here? Were they treasure hunters? Archeologists? No. Archeologists didn't _'take care' _of _rats_. Whatever they were doing they didn't want anyone to know, meaning what they were doing was probably illegal.

"Now what Che-che?" Serina heard a low growl from 'Che-che'. So much for a _ruthless_ girl!! What a flowery name!!

"Call me what you will, but make no mistake on my real name. It is not '_Che-che_', it is Chesed." Serina froze. "Aw, but that's a boy's name! Besides! My cute nickname suites you better!!" At this Chesed sighed.

_C-Chesed? B-but she's a girl!! So much for a flowery name…_ Serina thought, she remembered from her studies that Chesed was a male biblical name meaning 'as a devil or a destroyer'. Definitely not a fluffy name no matter how fluffy the nickname.

"Marko." Chesed suddenly called to her friend/accomplice. "Go check on Valetta. She's taking too long." Serina heard Marko giggle. "Ok Che-che!! But at least let me see them before you 'take care' of 'em!!" Serina heard him skip outside, but his happy words couldn't be anymore ominous. Especially for Serina.

_Chesed must know where I'm hiding and wants us to be alone…_ Serina gulped silently. _So much for the boss keeping her hands clean!!_

"You there." At Chesed's greeting Serina felt her heart drop into her gut with a thump. "Now, now… don't be that way…"

Serina gulped. "Why don't you come out and play?!?!" At these words Serina heard a sickly cracking noise from the pillar she was hiding behind. It felt as though a comet just smashed into the pillar causing Serina to lose more than just her breath.

Serina couldn't help but cry out in pain as the pillar crumpled and dragged her body to the floor with grueling pain, thus she forfeited her position to Chesed's position. If the boss had this power she didn't even want to think about the hired muscle but instead of thanking her lucky stars Serina couldn't help but groan;

"I think I'd prefer the tiger…" Serina struggled slightly the push herself up; she winced at the rubble that graced her ripped wind as it slid off her back. "There you are." Serina looked up to find who she could only assume was Chesed. Serina instantly noticed that she was like Sonic and instantly groaned at what she had just said. Chesed was by no mistake a Bengal Tiger. The black and orange of her fur nicely corresponded with her outfit: A black and red corset and black pants. A black and red bracelet rested on her right hand, the Chinese symbol for death clearly visible on it. Another bracelet; a silver dragon curled up the same arm over the other piece of jewelry. Her silvery hair was cut in a stylish boy-cut that fit her perfectly and she possessed a stunning figure. Her crimson orbs settled on Serina's pained figure and her lips curled into a devilish smile. But this was not what Serina cared to think about; no Serina was thinking something a bit less poetic at the tiger's words.

"You know, I really don't like rats." _Shit!!_

**Me: Yays!! First battle in forever!! Although, it is a bit one-sided… but hey, can't win 'em all right? Anywho, for those who care to know, shman a.k.a she-man but kooler! And bishon isn't a water buffalo it's a Japanese term it means beautiful boy. Also known as bishie!! Yay!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Answer Segment) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Tahvohck: I know. Beer's just fun like that!**

**AnimeCrazy88: Well if you thought being knocked out of the air was bad wait till you see what happens in the next chappie!!**

**Delta Operator: The he goes again! The great Sherlock Holmes is once again on the case!! Kool bubble pipe by the way!**

**Blue Mage Quartet: For that dramatic music may I suggest Beethoven's 5****th**** Symphony? It's the best one evea!! BWHAHAHAH!!!! (Insert 5****th**** symphony here)**

**Cubic Girl: What's a comb wing? Oh, and Japan rock my socks!! Yay!! **


	31. Definatly Foe

**Me: I totally dig your bubble pipe! You're lucky Chesed isn't her tho'! She'd total-**

**Chesed: Where is this 'Delta Operator'? (Cracks knuckles) I must repay the kindness he bestowed upon me…**

**Me: Don't threatened the readers! And how the **_**hell**_** did you get up here?!? You're not even supposed to **_**know **_**about here!! Now get back in the story!!**

**Chesed: Are you opposing me?**

**Me: (Sweat drop) Wait… I'm not opposing anyone…**

**Chesed: Bad things happen to those who oppose me…**

**Me: W-wait Wait!! I'm not opposing you!!!**

**Chesed: (Cracks knuckles)**

**Me: (Gulp) …Che-che?**

**Chesed: Heh… (sadistic smile)**

**Me: Nice kitty?**

**Chesed: Prepare yourself!! (Punches ground just barely missing me)**

**Me: W-wait!! Stop!! **

**Chesed: (Evil laughter)**

**Me: (running away screaming) DAMN YOU DELTA OPERATOR!!!!**

**Chesed: PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Screams, crashes, bangs and the distinct sound of tiger roars come from the background)**

**Sonic: (Pained sigh) Just start the show, please!**

_Still lost somewhere…_

Chesed grinned evilly, displaying two straight rows of perfectly pearly white serrated teeth. Perfect for ripping apart prey…

Serina cursed silently to herself. She always imagined having a painful death; Big Foot getting the better of her, brain probes, selling her body to science, eaten by the neighbor's evil and possibly alien cat; but she always figured she'd at least do something cool in order to get in that situation. She never even thought she would blindly stumble into a temple and get mauled by a tiger, a house cat maybe, but never a tiger. Serina decided she'd at least get some answers before Chesed killed, ate or did whatever tiger's do with prey, so she summoned some courage and asked;

"So Chesed. Just how illegal is this operation that you need to 'take care' of someone who heard about 5 minutes of you're plans?" _Divide and conquer. Divide by diverting her attention and conquer by…_ Serina pushed herself up a bit and snaked her hand under the rubble, she managed to find a lot of dust and dirt of which she grabbed a handful.

"Hmph. Illegal? Please. I am no petty criminal. And as for what I am after, well, technically it has no owner. Thus it is free property." "Oh really?" Serina pretended to be interested but she was really running through tiger facts. Last year she remembered doing 3 different extra credit reports, one of which was on Bengal Tigers. _Let's see… Out running her is out and so is wrestling her, unless I want to get my skull crushed. Climbing and swimming are both strong points too, and to top that off she's partly nocturnal dammit!! My best bet would've been flying __if__ I had my damn wing!! If only I knew who was outside! Ok… think…_

Serina was lucky she was good at coming up with plans; she was also lucky she could talk and think at the same time. "So you're saying its finder's keepers, huh? How cliché. And how again are you unlike other criminals?" Chesed grinned a grin that gave Serina the idea she was being played. "I must admit. You know how to use that brain of yours." "What?" Serina ground he teeth silently and tightened her fist around the dirt. "Don't waste my time. You are trying to distract me while you think of a plan. Possibly trying to enrage me to cloud my better judgment."

Serina wiggled her leg again. Good, now she was free of the rubble. She glared up at Chesed. "I have to hand it to you…" Serina stood up, wobbling slightly. "You're correct!!" At 'correct' Serina threw the dirt in a slingshot position, successfully whipping Chesed in the eyes.

The cat hissed angrily and clawed slightly at her eyes, in the split-second it took Chesed to rub her eyes, Serina had decided to fight rather than run. She knew she couldn't outrun the cat and she'd merely corner herself, so Serina used her new body's wing to give herself a speed boost and body slammed straight into Chesed. However, it wasn't Chesed who ended up injured.

A dark black light erupted from the dragon on her right arm and slammed Serina into the opposing wall. It was all over in a matter of seconds, Serina could barely register what happened. She felt something grip around her neck to which she found Chesed pinning her to the wall, Serina's feet dangled uselessly and her arms wouldn't respond.

"Pathetic." Chesed sighed. "And to think I thought you might stand even the slightest of a chance." "Bitch." Serina managed to choke out, her hand gripped Chesed's out of instinct in a futile attempt to stop her from squeezing the last of her breath out.

"You should learn to watch your tongue." Chesed told her coldly, she tightened her grip around Serina's windpipe until Serina gave out a muffled cry before she released her. Serina dropped to the floor as useless as a rag doll. Serina pulled herself into a sitting position coughing all the way; she managed to retrieve the air missing from her lungs. She cast a hateful glance at Chesed who merely scoffed.

"I could have killed you, be grateful I didn't." She said before she turned around, it looked like she was about to leave when another Sonic-like animal scrambled into the room. "Che-che!!!" Marko. Defiantly Marko, Serina decided. She managed to get her eyes to focus on his image. Serina skimmed her eyes over his slim figure. His cream-colored fur seemed soft to the touch and he wore baggy brown clothes. Floppy ears popped out of the mop of bright orange hair decorating his head and a shaggy cream-colored tail lapped at his ankles. His angelic face and girlish pose were more than enough to convince her that he was in fact a bishon; Serina noticed he could easily pass as a girl if he ever wanted but at the same was far more handsome and manly looking than any boy she'd ever seen. His golden eyes shifted onto her and she could feel her face redden.

"Hey, is this that intruder you sensed?" He asked placing is hands on his hips and leaned in towards Serina to inspect her thoroughly; after he did so he turned towards Chesed and pouted. "Aw, I told you to call me! If I hadn't gotten here I bet you woulda ruined her cute little face!!" Chesed scoffed. "I do not publicize my battles unless absolutely necessary, you should know that Marko."

"I don't get you, Che-che. I don't get you at all…" Marko shook his head in a confused gesture; he then noticed Serina looking at him, she quickly looked away when he did causing Marko to smile. He bent down and placed his hand under her chin, gently forcing Serina to look at him. "Well hey there cutie. What's you're name?"

Serina blushed and looked away, careful to stay silent. "Her name is Serina." Chesed said to Marko. "Now if you would stop that annoying flirting of yours…" "How did you know my name?!?" Serina blurted before she could stop herself.

"You didn't…" Marko gasped, he instantly turned to Serina in awe, shifting his gaze between the two girls. "We're leaving Marko." Chesed commanded, she looked troubled and refused to make eye contact but that wouldn't stop Serina. She had to know how Chesed knew her name and why she'd spare her. Chesed and Marko were almost out of the room before Serina shouted out to them.

"Hold on a minute Chesed!! Who the hell are you?!? And how do you know my name?!?" Serina waited a few seconds before shouting. "Answer me!!" Chesed stopped to send an icy glare Serina's way. "You have your life. Be grateful for that, but next time, I assure you I won't be so merciful." At the tiger's silhouette disappeared into the light streaming through the temple's door. Marko looked back at Serina and smiled. "Don't worry, she's always like that. I'll catch ya later cutie!!" With his own goodbye, Marko ran off after Chesed leaving Serina in awe.

It wasn't long before that effect wore off and Serina pulled herself to her feet but a quick stabbing pain where her wing was missing put her back on the ground. She gasped and struggled for air only to cough up some blood. Another gasp sent air back into her lungs; the metallic taste of blood fresh on her tongue. It dribbled down the corners of her mouth and onto the floor, all Serina could do was glare at the door.

"Damn you." She whispered before throwing her voice into an enraged yell. "DAMN YOU, CHESED!!!!"

**Me: Well… Just a short chappie for you to enjoy while I'm on vacation… Yeah… XD**

**Oh and if any of you can guess what kind of animal Marko is I'll give you a cookie!! Also, I'd like to say I'm having a little trouble deciding pairs in this story, if anyone has ideas on such it'd be helpful to see where I'm at (Any Choatix fanpeople out there I'd like to say, yes, they will be in this story at some point… meh..) Anyway, Thanks for you're help!! Now onto the answer segment!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Answer Segment) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Delta Operator: Whyyyyyyyyy?!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!?!? DAMN YOU'RE BUBBLE PIPE!!! (Goes off to put Neosporin on claw wounds) **

**AnimeCrazy88: I don't know about unlucky as much as being in the wrong place at the wrong time… Besides, wasn't it luck that saved her in the end?**

**Tahvohck: Good point… how **_**would **_**someone find that island anyhow?**

**Cubic Girl: You're psychic! But for good measure I'll say it myself; STOP SAYING O!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese: First off, cats and cheese totally rock! Second: Three days? (Sweat drop) I'm glad you like it that much but I hope you weren't reading it **_**all **_**day. I'm the one who's supposed to not have a life!! That's **_**my **_**gig!! And Third: That puppy face was pretty adorable, I hope this was soon enough for ya! XD **


	32. Sonic's Grief

**Me: I know I **_**should**_** be away from this story and vacationing it up but with all the new support and my two new reviewers I just couldn't stop! Besides, I've had this chappie in my head for **_**days**_** and I might lose the good stuff if I don't write it down (screw paper! Paper's for losers!! And homework… ah how I despise thee…) Anyway here's chappie 32!! Oh and before I forget, for all of you who guessed 'dog' on Marko, you were right!! You get a cookie!! As for rabbits, I can see where you got that with the floppy ears and wolfs are close to dogs so I understand that… but… how the **_**hell **_**did you get monkeys and kangaroos??!?!? Clearly the description on such animals has changed in the 5 days I've been gone…**

_Somewhere in Delhi, India… _

It had been over a week since Knuckles had returned to Angle Island and Sonic was having a hard time getting back in the swing of things. Ever since the echidna had left, Sonic had tried to busy himself by picking up the pace of their current traveling speed; this behavior was assumed by Tails and Amy that Sonic had figured out where Serina had gone. The truth was really that the hedgehog hoped not to lose another friend. Sonic had been aware that Knuckles wasn't a people person and liked to disappear from time to time especially after challenging Sonic but after Serina had left he had hoped Knuckles would be staying and tried his best to keep Knuckles true nature out of mind; he would frustrate from their journey and return back to the island but he knew that this would happen. Even so, Knuckles was or had been, a true comfort to the hedgehog that he enjoyed hanging around.

The little blue spike-ball heaved an elongated sigh to himself and looked out a satin curtained window set next to the valor sofa. He was currently residing in a 4-star hotel in India's capital. He originally hadn't wanted to come, he was upset about using any of Serina's money despite the fact that Serina had taken her wallet and purposely left the money, but Amy had forced him insisting that they would have a great time and that they could rub it in Knuckles' face; Sonic knew that she really just wanted to go because she missed sleeping in a bed.

As Sonic continued to pace in the circle he passed Amy, who was in the kitchen making a heinous green blob that was _supposed _to be a veggie protein shake for her latest diet. He knew all too well that Amy would soon tire of, hate or simply not want to continue the diet and would consume a large dessert to officialize being off the diet. However, watching Amy mixing that blob made Sonic shudder in repulse. He looked over at Tails to see what his best friend/admirer was doing his self but was dismayed to find that, he too, did not notice or care about Knuckles current absence. Giving up, Sonic threw up his hands in mid-pace and landed onto the gold and blue valor couch and propped his feet up on the matching gold coffee table, he crossed his arms and scowled at the tiny black spot on the silver wallpaper boarder in gold next to the Buddha statue that the cleaning maid happened to miss before it had become an impossible stain.

Tails was busy working on the hover boards when he looked up for a part and saw Sonic. Instinctively, the small fox called out to his friend. "What's the matter Sonic?" He asked, catching Amy's attention. She emptied her blob into a cup and came over to sit down next to her lover. The smell coming off her blob was worse than it looked, and that was pretty bad itself. It took every ounce of will power for Sonic to avoid plugging his nose or gag. "Are you ok?" Amy repeated Tails' question and offered her cup up to Sonic. "Maybe you should have some of my shake, it might help." Will lost. Sonic gagged and nearly vomited, he shoved the blob away with a shriek. "What _the hell_ is that _thing_?!?!?" He yelped. "It's obviously no longer edible!! I think it's waaaaaay past expiration!!"

Amy held up her cup and took a sip, Sonic looked repulsed. "It's still good!!" She said defensively and took another gulp. Sonic right about barfed then and there but Tails luckily averted his attention to something less slug residue-ish. But after he had asked the question Sonic felt like he was punched in the gut and immediately decided he'd rather take his chances with the blob. Tails had hit the nail right on the head. His question? "Is this about Knuckles?" His sky blue eyes drifted upon his friend, the screwdriver in his hand askew. "No." Sonic said taking the defensive himself.

Tails arched an eyebrow at his friend and told him, "Knuckles is fine, he's really strong." Sonic glared at Tails and hollered, "WHO SAYS I'M WORRIED ABOUT KNUCKLE-HEAD?!?!?!?" Sonic had suddenly leapt up from the couch and away from Tails, shocking Amy into dropping her blob and it landed onto the sparkling blue and white carpet. The blob oozed into a puddle as silence took over the room. Amy nearly made herself dizzy looking back and forth between Tails and Sonic, but before the fox could say any more the blue hedgehog was out the door.

Amy ran after him and called, "Sonic!! Where are you going?!?" "OUT!!!" Was the bellowing response the pink hedgehog received and, just like that, Sonic was gone.

_An isolated island near the coast of Asia…_

Shadow had been sure of it, a chaos emerald was located somewhere on the uninhabited island he was currently standing on. He hadn't wanted to tell Eggman about it, but, with out telling him, there was no other way to get to the island. At least not without pursuers. Shadow lifted up a ruby gem that pulsed gently in his hand like a crystallized heart. After a few moments Shadow set out into the jungle followed by his complaining accomplices; Eggman particularly annoying, yelling to slow down and bickering that it was too hot or cold and this and that.

Shadow was nervously fiddling with the black watch on his arm; he had been unable to contact the girl on the other end and worried for her safety. He eyed Rouge out of the corner of his eye. She was the only threat, unless of course all four of them attacked Shadow, he was pretty sure he could take her. Rouge seemed to notice his lingering eye and said, "Take a picture, honey. It lasts longer." Shadow immediately averted his gaze and continued forward but he suddenly stopped.

Stopping in front of a bat, a immensely obese man, and two metal robots on short notice is not the greatest idea. The odd parade of creatures bumped into each other and became a tangled mess, a cruel laugh cut out through the clearing. A clear, cold female voice cut through the clearing. "Surrender that little trinket of yours and I _might_ spare you." Shadow managed to pull himself from the pile first and pivoted on his heel to find the source of the voice. Suspense hung so thick in the air one could cut it with a knife, and then, the voice rang out again, the merry pitch underlining it before was replaced with nothing but pure detest. "No? Well then… I hope you have enjoyed your time on this earth."

Before Shadow could even react a black burst of light flew towards Shadow. He heard a scream and a weight slammed into his body; he hit the cold ground and heard a swear word clear in the night. It was Rouge, she had untangled herself from the pile and dove a Shadow just in time; a huge hole occupied the space Shadow had been moments before. Eggman and his robots looked like standing pudding, quaking in their own fear, inches from the hole.

"Well, well." Said a voice, a new one. "It looks like I'll get some action this time." After these ominous words had passed three loud cracks set off, as loud cannons, in a triangular formation around Shadow and Rouge. A dust hung through the clearing from the areas of the cracks, which Shadow now recognized as tree branches falling. Silhouettes of the three figures hung around them, two the size of Shadow and Rouge the final about 8 feet tall. The figure in front of Shadow and Rouge stepped out of their dust boundary, revealing cool, silver hair and a sting of orange and black fur.

"Now." Chesed spoke calm and cool, her glare like icy water. "I believe you have something we need."

**Me: Yes, it's short I know, but well my laptops kinda dead… meh… By the way, no one answered my question! I was wondering the preferred couplings for Serina, so I can get an idea who to pair her with!! Also with great regret, I must say there is no answer segment. Sorry!! I'll have it next time!! **


	33. Ultimate Lifeform Crushed

**Me: First entry of high school!! Wow, this story's been going on for a while… Ah well, enjoy!!**

_An isolated island near the coast of Asia…_

Shadow's head was spinning, his throat felt raw and sore and it was getting harder to breathe. It wasn't the fact that an _extremely_ attractive girl was on top of him or what he felt on his chest from her that was causing the sickening feeling in his gut; though it probably added to his fluster; it was in fact, the girl standing in front of him. He couldn't see her too well with Rouge over him (she had froze in shock and refused to move) but he could tell she was extremely dangerous just from the aura coming off her. Worse, she was after him or his chaos emerald at least, what other gem could she be talking about?

"Well, ain't that sweet. Chessy, I think we oughta come back later; these two seem a little busy." A cold laugh broke out from behind Shadow, another girl; she stepped out of the shadows to reveal an Amazonian physique. Over 8 feet tall; she was covered in snow white fur and sporting a cammie green jumper and heavy duty combat boots. Two silver loops hung from her right ear and another from her left eyebrow; piercings because she wouldn't shave her fur for tattoos.

"Who's ready for a battle? I know I am!!" Next to the polar bear girl a dog appeared, his orange hair practically its own sun. Shadow nearly mistook him for a girl but there was a certain air that her knew was male. The cream-colored pooch looked over at the tiger, supposedly their leader and waited for her signal.

She lifted her arm and threw it down in a sign to everyone and said, "Kill them all, except for the black fur ball take him alive." Chesed then jumped back up in the tree she came from and began to meditate for a reason Shadow didn't know. In the split second it took for Valletta and Marko to yelp in excitement, Rouge jumped off Shadow and pulled him up. The two instantly linked backs and got ready for an assault. Marko's adorable cream colored fur suddenly blackened and lightning green stripes swept through his body, he leapt over Rouge and Shadow to take down Eggman's group but before either could move to stop him Valletta body slammed Shadow into a tree. Or so it looked.

Before Shadow's tiny body crumpled against the tree he pulled out his red chaos emerald and teleported back to Valletta, giving her a warp speed tackle. A scream came from Eggman's group. Rouge and Shadow looked over to see Marko's black tail protruding from one of the robot's body causing sparks to go everywhere.

The quick glimpse was more than enough for Valletta to nail Rouge with another punch but a hurricane from her wings softened the blow. Valletta jumped back and smiled at her two opponents.

"Congratulations." She said and pulled off her eyebrow ring. "You just made me angry." Marko giggled from inside his robot shell, and called over to his friend. "If you're gonna go serious so will I!!" He yelled, Valletta smiled.

"Looks like playtime's over." Rouge landed next to Shadow, he looked over at her. For some reason he was starting to feel disconnected, like his body was an empty shell. The passing threats sounded hallow to his ear and his breath was coming out in ragged short breaths. "SHADOW!!" He heard a scream from behind him, it was Rouge. _H-how?_ Shadow couldn't grasp the situation, a minute ago Rouge was standing next to him.

She was now laying on the ground behind him in a pool of her own blood, and Eggman… A severed head of the evil genius lay next to Rouge, an expression of terrible pain and agony pained across his sweaty pale face. The surroundings slowly started to become clear to Shadow. Marko and Valletta were smiling at him, blood staining their light fur.

"I must concede, I'm impressed your even consciences." Shadow turned to see Chesed's entrancing face inches from his own. "Can you feel it? The pain? Or have you gone numb already?" Her lush lips curved into a wicked smile, the second she spoke her cruel words pain exploded in Shadows chest. Devil hands clawed and scratched at him leaving bursts of vivid suffering where their tiny nails scratched. The torment of such indescribable pain brought sweat to his face. The cool liquid ran down his face in streaks and a sharp ringing rang through his head.

He jerkily managed to look down to the source of such anguish to find Chesed's arm thrust through his chest, glowing an eerie black. She turned her arm sharply to the right bringing pain all through out his body, and the arm quickly retreated sending another spasm of hallow suffering to his body. Shadow withdrew his breath in a sharp intake of air and coughed violently, sending his own blood to the ground in globs. Without Chesed's arm supporting him, Shadow fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, twitching uselessly.

"Well now. Let's see the ultimate life form survive without this." Shadow managed to crack his eyes open to see Chesed holing up a bloody silver crystal in her hand, she smiled again at Shadow. "Sorry I won't be able to finish you, but we are busy. You and your friend will bleed to death soon anyway; enjoy your last taste of life." Shadow stared at Chesed's form as it started to blur and then, everything went black.

**Me: OMFG!!!! I KILLED OFF A CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so accomplished. Yes. Eggman was too much of a little kid villain, I had to have him replaced. Go Chessy go!!! psychotic giggle **

**Screw the décor!! Lets get it on!!!**

**cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese: Yes, you got a cookie!! - Glad to hear what pairings you like!!**

**AnimeCrazy88: I'm not sure Chesy's too fond of you either.**

**DeltaOperator: Nope, Chessy works for herself. Marko and Valletta work for Chessy but its voluntary. **

**Blue Mage Quartet: Yeaaaaaaaaaa…. Suuuuuuure it could've. THAT BLOB SCARED ME!!!! 0o**

**Cubic Girl: Good to know!!**

**Tahvohck: Yeah well… I like it when things go too fast. Did you see how fast that battle went? Whooooosh!!!!! Anyway, don't fret Serina's gonna be in the next chappie! **


	34. After Math

Serina stumbled through another bush; the branches ripped and tore at her rattled body causing her to wince. She forced herself to take another excruciating step. She winced again. She took another step. Ow. Serina gripped the gaping hole just above her shoulder and sharply inhale her breath at the pain, but she wouldn't stop. Not for a little pain, not as long as her legs were still attached to her body and if Chesed removed those like her wing, then she would craw; crawl until she found her answers.

Serina heaved a sigh and looked up at the ever-covered sky of vines and trees. Deeper and deeper into the undergrowth she ventured, every once in a while an animal would cry out in pain as another rejoiced its new meal, soon the sun, or whatever light she saw, be it moon or sun, started to disappear leaving her surroundings an inky black. "Shit…" Serina sighed. "It looks like this is where I set up camp…." But even as she said these words and ever though she knew she'd be a liability in the dark she stumbled forward. Determined to set camp up even just a few feet away as long as it meant she had gone further.

Just a little further was all Serina kept running through her mind, one more step, then another… _just a little further_. Further and further Serina went until the pain was to great, and she fell to her knees, closed her eyes and panted. Under the dark blanket her eyes cast she felt secure, there were no shadows to see in the dark lurking around her, just dark. Weariness suddenly claimed her body. Serina was just about to give in when a bright, green light shone into her lids, casting shadows again.

She cracked hers eyes open slowly, and immediately shut them. She put her hand to her face to cover most of the light as her pupils dilated and she could see again.

To her utter amazement, the light seeped out of her chest. Intertwining and reaching into the darkness like a thousand hands, trying to pull her closer, closer to the presence it could feel. Before Serina could even think, before she even knew how to react; she took off running. She knew, just_ knew_, what had caused the glowing. A chaos emerald, a red one, _Shadow's_ emerald.

She couldn't think of the logic behind her actions as she ran. All she knew was her friends was close, and no amount of danger or pain would keep her from him.

Faster and faster she ran, twice she tripped but she quickly stumbled back to her feet. The pain was nothing now, not with a goal so great in front of her; she could barely even hear her body's feeble bleating in agony. The underbrush clumped so close at the end of her path she thought she would have to go around, but she quickly decided otherwise and muscled her way through. An eager smile whipped up Serina's face as she burst through the clearing, but one look around knocked it straight off her face.

Serina's heart dropped straight down into the pit of her stomach, an odd freefall feeling washed nausea over her body, the pitifully slow beating of her heart was all she could hear. Pounding impossibly loud, blocking out any sound that dare try to enter.

It looked like a war zone. Blood splattered almost every visible patch of earth, radiating in an eerie pale, silver from a full moon curiously gazing at the scene. The first thing she saw was Eggman, his pale face reflecting the moon shedding beams of light onto his blood but that was not what caught Serina's breath, although it did add to it.

There, in the very center, was Shadow. Only it wasn't really him, it was… _pieces_ of him. Serina tried hard to fight back tears, instinctively she whipped her head away. She forced herself to look over the scene again. However, not at Shadow, at Rouge. She was the only one left in one piece and the only one Serina knew how to save.

Slowly and painfully Serina walked towards Rouge, it took every ounce of effort not to sprint to Shadow as fast as her legs would go. A slow, painful groan from Rouge assured Serina she had made the right choice. Dropping to her knees, Serina flipped over Rouge to look at the extent of the damage. The wounds weren't bad, not as bad as Eggman's or Shadow's, just deep. Not knowing what else she could use, Serina ripped off her shirt and shredded it into strips for bandages, once again grateful for her changed body, the fur covering any indecencies her bra covered.

Serina pulled Rouge up and started wrapping her up, whispering encouragement to the bat the whole way. Once she had finished bandaging Rouge with half of her shirt strips, she remembered something. This new piece of information sent her heart pounding against her ribs as if it would leap straight out. Maybe she _could_ help Shadow. Maybe she could use her emerald to heal him, though she'd have to first try doing this with Rouge.

Hard as it was not to think of the dying, worse than that she refused to think, hedgehog next to her, Serina managed to concentrate completely on the wounds afflicting the bat in her arms.

Slowly, ever so slowly, heat began to form in her chest and spread to her fingertips. Not daring to look for fear she'd disrupt it's flow, she stroked the gashes on Rouges arms and, like a zipped, she felt them close, not completely, but significantly enough. When she was sure she had done all she could she opened her eyes, to find sea foam green ones staring back into hers.

"Serina?" Rouge asked slowly, her voice slurred with pain and exhaustion. "OH MY GOD, ROUGE!!!" Serina yelped, Rouge recoiled at the sound but Serina ignored that and hugged her, grateful she was still alive. They sat in silence for a second in embrace, until Rouge asked where Shadow was, to which Serina bite her lip and brought Rouge over to him. Rouge stroked Serina's arm lightly, she was surprised at the caress and her sudden reduction of fur but not loss, though she did not try to shake it.

"I'm gonna see what I can do." Serina said after a minute and Rouge nodded solemnly and asked if she could help. The two of them worked in silence, tying the ripped pieces of cloth over deep gashes Serina had no hope of fixing, completely at least. Almost every piece of the cloth ended up on his torso, which had sustained some huge hole and although Serina was dying to ask Rouge, did not dig into the subject. After what seemed like forever, Shadow was completely bandaged, save the minor cuts and scratches.

Once again, Serina closed her eyes and concentrated. She concentrated so hard that when the heat hit her like a truck Serina nearly fainted, but with a stifled gasp she managed to stay conscious. Like Rouge before him, Serina gently traced the cut and gashes around him, she nearly burst out crying when she felt t he crevice of evacuated flesh around his chest. Her hand gently traveled down to his stomach, and, despite her best effort to stay strictly professional with his wounds, she could not help but trace his devolved muscles nestled underneath his soft fur. A blush immediately leapt to her face for think such things and it deepened further when she thought that Rouge was watching her. As Serina continued to trace his wounds she felt less and less fur on her, until she could not longer feel it, she prayed that this meant she was once again human and didn't need to worry about her wing, but her relief on this did not stay when she realized she was no longer wearing a shirt. A third shade of red leapt to her face as she traced her hand over the last wound.

Serina cracked open her eyes, and in one sickening second all the warmth evaporated from her before returning to its normal degree. Immediately and without warning her eyes instinctively flickered to Shadow, his chest now slowly rising and falling with each breath, Serina heaved a sigh of relief and looked at Rouge, who was staring, again.

"What?" Serina asked, lifting her arm to slightly cover her face she leaned back as if it'd stop Rouge's impenetrable gaze.

"Nothin'," She mumbled, "Just thinking what a nifty trick you got there, shape-shifter." It was Serina's turn to stare, a horror and shock filled stare. "H-how did you-?" Serina stopped unable to form the words. Rouge laughed. A shrill, high-pitched laugh only a bat could reach. Her entire body shook in silent amusement once her laugh echoed past human hearing. Serina glared. "What's so funny?!?!?!" She demanded. Rouge managed to still her laugh for a minute. "H-how-" She gasped. "Could I _not_ notice you turn in to a fur ball before my eyes."

Serina blinked. Before she knew it she was laughing with Rouge, the idea of _anyone_ missing such a feat as Rouge had pointed out seemed so absurd she could not help but laugh.

The two laughed for a few minutes, Rouge's laughter chimed like a bell in and out of ear's reach, until a soft groan diverted there attention. Serina looked at Rouges, and then at Shadow who started to push himself up, eyes firmly closed. He gasped in pain at him movement and grabbed his side; his ears flattened themselves atop his head. Serina bit her lip and touched his arm, in a gently voice she ask; "Shadow?"

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…………. I'm too lazy and sleep deprived to continue…………… meh………**

**Now, I the amazing genie shall answer your questions!!!!!!! Let's do this!!!!!!!**

**Blue Mage Quartet: Lol. Yea, well, that's just Shadow's bad luck and Eggman… let's just say I **_**cut**_** him out of the picture. Lame pun intended. **

**Tahvohck: Yea well, dark is fun!!! Besides... how can I **_**not **_**make it evil??? It's just too fun to stray away from the big time villains. (sadistic smile) **

**Cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese: No prob, in fact, here's another cookie!!!**

**Cubic Girl: Roflol. God, I laughed so hard when I read this. You're **_**nice**_**. Not caring about poor dead Eggy, and look Shadow isn't dead!!! Or I don't think he is… Just terribly mauled. Lolz. **

**AnimeCrazy88: Tada!! You know how Serina-chan is doing!!! **


	35. He's ALIIIIIIIVE!

"Shadow?" Serina asked gently. Shadow didn't seem to hear her, he just gasped and squeezed his eyes tighter as if the pain would simply disappear. Serina tried to call him again, gently, she touched his arm to alert him that she was there. Shadow just simply shook his head and started to mumble something about what had happened and being prepared. His voice was low, gruff and frantic, flipping through the words faster than Sonic could run; Serina was lucky to understand a single one of the under breath, incoherent mumblings.

Desperate for his attention, Serina firmly but gently gripped both his arms and rattled him slightly. He was far too lost in his own thoughts, rambling on about something and occasionally gasping in pain; Serina sighed and looked at Rouge.

"Don't look at me honey! I don't know what to do!" Rouge said, defensively putting up her hands and shunning the pleading look she was receiving. "Oh please!" Serina begged. "I don't know what else to do!!" Rouge rolled her eyes and addressed Shadow. He ignored her too, and continued the strange mumbling, Serina could swear it was growing faster, chiming like a song as he chanted the words Serina could no longer understand as they'd gone out of her hearing. Rouge seemed to take a huge offense to the words he said, or perhaps it was just the thought of being rejected for she lost her cool, something Serina didn't know she was capable of.

"OI!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!" Rouge screamed, leapt to her feet and slapped Shadow clear across the face. Serina gasped and yelped at Rouge, she was about to start a rant about how to treat wounded when Shadow took it upon himself to yell.

"Dammit Rouge!!! What the hell?!?!?!" He yelled at her, cradling his cheek. As soon as his outburst left his mouth he yelped and grabbed his side, Serina sighed and gave Rouge an appraising, questionable look. "Well," She sighed. "I guess that _is_ one way to wake him up, but you didn't have to hit him so hard!" Rouge huffed at her and answered, "Well it worked didn't it."

"Ouch…" Suddenly realization flashed across Shadow's face. "Serina??" He asked turning towards her.

"Shadow! You're ok!" Serina gave him a quick hug and asked how he felt. Shadow's eye trailed slightly down her chest and a bright blush bloomed across his face causing him to look away. "I'm fine…" he sighed, "but, would you mind putting some clothes on??" He asked, staring strait at the looming clouds. "Huh?" Serina asked and looked down to find her self in an orange lacy bra. "AH!!" She yelped. "DON'T LOOK!!!!" "I WASN'T!!!!" Shadow yelled back. Rouge sighed, she had been questioning what would happen when Shadow woke up and found Serina topless, but she guessed it was for the better since she didn't have bandages.

"I completely forgot about my shirt!!!!" Serina moaned, Shadow's blush deepened at her out burst and he yelled at her to put it on if she was so concerned. Rouge sighed and explained, "She _can't_ put her shirt back on. _You're_ wearing it…well, so am I, I guess…" "WHAT???" Shadow gasped, Rouge pointed at him and said, "The bandages." Shadow looked at the navy blue bandages wrapped securely around his torso, he could barely make out the words _cute_ and _psycho_.

Serina could feel a blush rising up her cheeks and she sat with her arms wrapped securely around her top, she asked Rouge what she could do. Rouge, being the pervert she is, smiled suggestively and told her to make the most of it. Serina and Shadow, already overly flushed and unable to blush any deeper, started to yell at Rouge who laughed and dismissed it as a joke with a wave of her hand.

"Dammit Rouge! Don't joke like that!" Shadow growled, glaring daggers at her, Serina nodded. "Be serious!" she said, "What should I do??" Rouge sighed herself. "I don't know sweetie." She admitted, "It's not like _I_ can give you _my _shirt. You'll just have to deal." Serina moaned. "I guess you're right…" she sighed, when something hit her. "WAIT!!!" Rouge jumped at the outburst and Shadow cringed. "What?!?!?!" They both yelped.

"The attack!!!" Serina said, obviously over the fact she was half-naked. "Who attacked you???" Rouge glared at her and complained, "Geez!! Can't you ask like a _normal_ person?" "Sorry…" Serina muttered obviously more interested in what happened than her screaming. Rouge sighed, "I don't really know. This tiger and her friends- a _really_ cute one- just attacked us out of nowhere." Shadow sighed and Rouge asked him to better, to which he gladly did. He explained that they were _ambushed_ not plain-out attack, Rouge rolled her eyes at the specifics, and that they were after a _gem_ but strangely left the chaos emerald and removed some stone from his chest. Serina jumped in on that in a second.

"What kind of gem? Shape? Did you know it was there? If so, why??" Serina's questions came to fast for the dazed hedgehog and quickly frustrated him. He turned towards her and angrily yelled he didn't know because he was _bleeding to death_ in case she missed that, and quickly turned away once he saw her again, the familiar blush rising across his face. Serina sighed and apologized, explaining that she could get carried away. Rouge laughed briefly and said Shadow's explanation was no better than hers, and that she at least _described_ the people, that comment caught Serina's attention.

"Yes! The attackers!!" She said, "What did they look like?" Shadow sighed, he hadn't cared for the details just the fight, but Rouge provided the answer. "I don't remember much, just that it was a tiger and her two friends." "Can you describe them?" Serina asked. "Er, not really…" Rouge sighed, but perked up, "I can remember her little guy friend!!!" Serina's eyes lit up too and she asked a bunch of questions on that, Shadow instinctively tuned out their girly comments to save his ears but their conversation went as followed:

Rouge: I remember he was _really_ cute, soft physique, but quite strong, masculine…

Serina: Soft butter-cream colored fur? Angelic voice?

Rouge: That's the one!! You know him?

Serina: Yup, his name's Marko.

Rouge: Marko?

Serina: Yah, isn't he cute???

Rouge: Oh, very!! He's like a doll!! So cute!!

Serina: I know, right!!! And those eyes!!!

Rouge: That voice!

Serina: Those muscles!!!

Rouge: Those lips!!!

Serina: I know! Ah! I could just die!!!

Rouge: I want a piece of that!!!

Serina: Don't you??

Rouge: And he's got that tight little-

Shadow: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!?!?!!?!?

Thus, the conversation ended, with a few mumbles of just what Shadow's problem was. His problem? He wasn't a girl. He wouldn't get it. At least that's what Serina and Rouge decided-to which they received more yelling- after which they continued with another topic. Mainly Serina explaining who attacked them.

"That was Chesed's group." Serina said. "Chesed?" Rouge questioned leaning forward to hear better. In anticipation for a long story, the three had formed a small circle-well, Shadow took it upon himself to stare in a direction away from Serina but faced his body towards her. "Yes." Serina replied. "I'm not sure what their after, but in short they're bandits. They attacked me when I crash landed on this island and said some strange things…" "What kind of things?" Rouge asked, Shadow sighed and asked if she could just listen and shut her trap. Predictably, Rouge sent a very dirty glare his way and waited for Serina's answer.

"Well," She started. "They were searching a temple for something-I don't know what- when I asked Chesed she said that what they were after technically had no owner." "And?" "They didn't say much else except they'd _see me later_." "Huh…" Rouge wrinkled her brow, Serina continued to explain with a few more interruptions from Rouge, she finished. "Well, what ever they're after I'm betting it has something to do with the chaos emeralds." For the first time of the conversation, it was Shadow asking the question, "How do you figure that?" "Think about it." Serina said. "What else could they want from me? And Shadow, you had a chaos emerald too." "But they didn't take it. They took whatever it was Dr. Gerald Robotnik put in me."

Serina sighed, knotting her eyebrows she bit the center of her right pointer finger in thought. "Well…" She said slowly, "Maybe they used the emeralds to track us down? It can't be luck that they found you." "If that was true, you'd have been attacked long ago." Shadow said, "After all you were with that faker for months and his group always has-" "Faker?" Serina asked before it hit her "SONIC!!" Once again Rouge and Shadow cringed. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!?!?" They yelled.

"Sorry!!" Serina said. "But if they've attacked both of us they're probably going to attack Sonic too!!" "So?" Rouge asked, obviously uncaring. "He always manages to beat whatever's thrown at him." "So does Shadow." Serina said. "And what of Sonic if the ultimate life form was put in this position?!?!" She threw her arms at Shadow to support her statement, he glared at her and said, "It was an ambush. We were unprepared." He added as and after thought, "How did you know about that anyway?" "That's what I wanna know." Rouge agreed. "Stories." Serina said simply, "Tails told me about your adventures and stuff." "Because-?" Rouge asked. "Because he did ok?!?!?" Rouge stared at Serina who was growing increasingly upset.

"DAMMIT!! I _have_ to call him!!!" Serina said, pushing seemingly random buttons on her W.C.S. and added, "I just hope they aren't in any trouble…"

**Me: Oh my!! What's this??? Serina's going to call Sonic????? What a surprise!!!!!!!! Feh. We all knew it was coming.**

**Screw that. Anyway! On with the answer segment!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese: No effing way.**

**Storm of sparks: Yay! A new reviewer!! I'm glad you like it so far!!**

**Cubic girl: What does my dad have to do with **_**anything**_**. And what does math have to do with anything either?!?!?!?**

**Delta Operator: Yes, very much so. Headless and all. (evil smile)**

**AnimeCrazy88: Hell cannot compare with a hole ripped through you're chest and being bitch-slapped by Rouge. **


	36. The long forgotton WCS!

**NOTICE!!! PLEASE READ!!!!... Ya'll listening? Ok. Here's the deal, I desperately need to work on my 'first personism' so I decided to make this chapter and possibly others in the first person. Please comment and explain anything that is confusing or parts you didn't like that much. I really need the constructive criticism guys. Thanks so much!!! Oh, and for anyone who's curious why I need it, it's because I'm starting a novel. A **_**real**_** non fanfic, all my own novel. I'm so excited!! So that's why I gotta work on it!!! Ok this is the first person view of Serina! Go!!**

I lifted my wrist, fully intent on calling Sonic and the others to warn them. Just as I was about to put the button, I dropped my head and sighed. I knew it wouldn't work. Sonic probably hated me now; I'd caused so much trouble. _Damn!_ I thought angrily to myself, I still have to tell him even if he hates me! For his own safety!! I sighed and sat back down on the spot I had jumped up from to think.

"Didn't you _have_ to call Sonic?" Shadow said bitterly, at least I _think_ it was bitterness. It was hard to tell his mood unless he was flat out screaming or crying. Which was obviously ticked off and sad. I'm pretty sure he was still offended at the whole 'ultimate life form defeated' comment. Then again, it could be that fact that he _had_ been defeated, and ripped to shreds I might add, that was making him so cold or bitter or mad or whatever the hell he was acting like. God knows I don't know.

"I _do_." I told him. It felt weird saying that to him, like a wedding vow. Rouge helpfully piped up, "I think you have to turn it on." I glared at her and she sort of half-smiled at her joke. "Yes I know that." I said nodding for emphasis, "What I _don't _know is how exactly I'm supposed to talk to Sonic." "That's easy!" Rouge half-smiled again. "Tell him: 3 powerful foes – one whose really hot – is trying to kill you. Or at least we think, so be on your toes!" I glared at her, "Oh that's real cheery."

"It doesn't have to be cheery." Shadow replied, "Just informative." I scowled at his back, which was still turned to me so he didn't see anything, _indecent_. Wait. Oh crap! I forgot! How can I talk to Sonic _topless_?? Amy? No, she'd lecture me and probably pull everyone else into the conversation. Oh well, I guess it wasn't that distracting, right? Yeah, right. Well I can't think of that! "What should I say to him!" I moaned again but quickly turned on Rouge before she had her mouth half open, "And no, not another one of your cheery ideas. Maybe I could start with apologizing? Or maybe ignore that and deal with it later? Shoot…" I started mumbling somewhere around 'start with' I think. I usually do that when I really start to think. And boy was I thinking! Wait. Useful thought hits home! _Everyone_ has a W.C.S! Even Shadow and Rouge! Well, _if_ Shadow gave it to Rouge.

"Hey guys." I said, I faced Rouge but was too embarrassed to actually look her in the eye. I sort of meandered around the ground. Shadow was a big help, with his back turned. "Do you guys think maybe you could help explain it too?" "How do ya expect us to do that?" Rouge asked, "We don't have those things!" I was about to say something to Shadow when he yelled a Rouge, "I gave it to you on that damn ship!" "Oh," Rouge pulled down her glove and revealed the watch, "This?" "Yeah!" I silently cheered. "Do you have yours Shadow?" He didn't even give me a straight answer, just lifted his wrist where, sure enough, the watch was. "Well, we're ready," Rouge said, "So how do we work it?" I pushed a few buttons on mine, causing Rouge's to beep. "Push the center button that says answer to answer." "And hold to hold?" Rouge asked. "Yup." I said.

Rouge pushed the button, and a hologram of me appeared on her screen. Despite being topless and slightly bruised I looked pretty decent. For camping, that is. To my surprise Shadow's face appeared on both of our screens in a second.

"So we call the faker now right?" Shadow asked. "Right" I breathed.

_**Okay, I lied it's not all Serina… Sonic's P.O.V yay!!**_

_Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep. _The alarm on my watch went off again. I apparently had another caller. Who? Tails maybe, wanting to know where I am probably. I rolled my eyes, pushed myself into sitting position, and sighed. I stared at the blue watch for a second and chewed my lip. I smacked the answer button and on screen was Serina! I couldn't believe my eyes!! Speaking of which, the second she sees me she yells, "Oh my god! What happened to your eyes?!?" Not 'How are you' or 'I missed you' or even an apology for Christ sake! Just yelling at my eyes! Were they that bad? I touched it gently. _Yikes!_ I thought to myself, defiantly swollen. Well I guess I _was _kinda crying… I mumbled some lame excuse about how Knuckles and I got into a fight for the millionth time.

"Yeah, right. You'd have a black eye then, hog." Shadow. I would know that faker's voice anywhere. Before I could make a witty remark on his behalf though, Rouge waved her arm as if dismissing the thing. "Now, now." She said, "Don't ruin his cover up." I ignored that comment and looked at Serina again. It's been so long and, what _the hell_ was she wearing? I felt my face get a little warm and I itched my nose a little. "Alright my turn to ask a question." I said, slightly diverting my eyes, "Is that a new fashion statement or what?" "Huh?" Serina looked down for a second, blushed, and then started yelling. I'm guessing she'd forgotten about her...er… half-nakedness? She settled down in a minute or two, still blushing and pouting, too. I thought that was pretty cute, especially when she asked to be 'professional' about this. I laughed at that and asked her, "Ok, so what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"Uh well…" Serina stared when Rouge interrupted, "3 powerful foes – one really hot on-" "Rouge! You idiot! I thought you were joking!! Stop it!" Serina suddenly screeched and, I'm guessing, tackles Rouge? Because her screen suddenly flashed to the ground, a tree and then both she and Rouge went fuzzy. Shadow rolled his eyes and his screen flashed to the ground for a second. After that I heard two 'Ow's and Shadow yelled at them to cut it out. Wait. Did he just hit them over the head? That was unlike him, maybe he started to lighten up. Shadow appeared in the holographic flesh with Rouge and Serina in a second, both of which were rubbing their heads and muttering something. "Look, hog." Shadow instantly said, loathing evident in his voice, "Serina wanted to make sure you weren't dead and to tell you she thinks some guys are trying to kill you." _Or not!_ I thought, taking back my previous thought. "Lovely." I told him sarcastically. "You guys aren't helping!!! Geez!!" Serina scolded them for a second before turning to me. "Look, ya know how I kinda ran off a while ago?" "Yeah…" I said slowly, not really seeing where the dots were gonna be connected.

_Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeep. _Oh. Someone else was calling. Gotta be Tails this time. I push the button yet again and predictably, my favorite fur ball appeared on screen. "SONIC!!" Tails yelled the second he was on screen, "I just got a lock on Serina's signal and…!!!" Tail paused when he actually_ saw_ Serina and started yelling and crying and stuff. Emotional little kid. I couldn't help but smile as her shouted, "OH MY GOD!!! SERINA!! YOU'RE OK!!! I THOUGHT-!!!" "Serina!?!?!" I cringed when I heard Amy's voice slightly blurred in the background. "Let me see!!!" I heard her faintly yelled and, sure enough, Tails was thrown off screen. I heard him yelling and stuff to get off and that it hurt until he finally reminded her she had her own watch. I heard an 'Oh yeah' and sighed, then Tails popped back on screen along with Amy. In Tail's box, there was a little bit of pink and red as the background so I guess Amy decided to stay on top of him.

"Serina!!!" Amy started screaming her head off and I felt sweat bead on my forehead. Damn she's scary when she's mad… Poor Serina got this whole big lecture from Amy, she nodded and agreed about her behavior and what not. After she apologized though she spoke up for herself, not really justifying it but explaining, "I know what I did was wrong Amy, that's why I'm calling you." Serina ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "A few days ago, a strange wind current threw me off course towards an island that Rouge and Shadow were currently exploring along with Eggman and two of his robots…" She paused and looked at Shadow, who nodded but before they continued I held up my hands and said, "Whoa! You said Eggy was with you right? Where's he at?"

Serina bit her lip and said slowly, "He was…. among the… well… casualties…"

_Whoosh. _It felt like someone punched me and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Eggman was… dead?

**Me: Ok! Serina finally contacts the group!! But where is Knuckie? We'll find out soon!!! Yay! Now for reviews!!**

**Storm of Sparks: Glad you liked:)**

**AnimeCrazy88: Are you psycic?!? Oo Well then again, Amy yelling is a give in... haha...**


	37. Let the Briefing Begin!

It wasn't right I tell you

**OMFG!! I've come back from the dead! Seriously though, anyone happy for this update should build a shrine to ****Tahvohck, who revived me, and worship it. XD Now onto the show!! **

**Sonic POV**

It wasn't right I tell you. It wasn't _fair_!! Sure Eggman wasn't the greatest of guys, but he wasn't the worst! When times got tough he helped me; unless he was the trouble. In fact, I remember he even helped save the world! And now he was dead? What was I supposed to do? Who was gonna be the 'bad guy' for my never ending 'hero' job??

I could feel tear spill down my face, I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists. But that didn't help. Nothing would '_help'_. _It's not fair!! It's not _right_!! He didn't deserve to die!_ I chanted to myself uselessly. It didn't stop the pain, but it curbed the sorrow. Suddenly, I found my fists shaking slightly. Rage welled up inside me. I wanted compensation for this. Someone was going to pay! Someone _had_ to pay!

"Sonic?" Serina's voice wafted up from my watch, worry coloring her tone. It was no wonder, when I sat up to…_think_…I'd obstructed her view. "Are you ok?"

I didn't have enough time to rearrange me face and I turned back to the screen. She gasped, maybe I looked as pissed as I felt. I don't really care, I just wanted to know who I was to blame. Who would pay. So that's just what I asked, short and sweet and to the point, "Who?" I muttered, my voice cracked slightly under rage and dried tears. I don't know what in that tone got her started but Serina instantly pounced.

"Oh fuck no!!" She screeched, everyone on screen winced away from her 'unique' outburst. "You can not go after them!! Do you even know anything about them?! Of course not! Why do you think I'd call to warn you? Their dangerous! They nearly killed Rouge and Shadow combined-" "Wait!" I held up my hand, I had to hand it to her I was still pissed but her nagging brought me back to my senses. I'd ignored most of her rant of course, but the Shadow part? I turned to the copycat in question, "What the hell does that mean?" I asked him baffled.

"It means just what she said, hog. They're strong." Ah, Shadow's originalities never ended did they? Like I never heard _that _before. I had the urge to point out that he was also a 'hog' but he continued his sentence before I could start one. "If you want to live I suggest you listen to Serina-" Did I imagine that or did he soften at 'Serina'? "She wanted to call you as warning, but I'd imagine she has a plan to back it up."

"Thank you, Shadow." Serina said curtly, "Because I didn't want to say that myself." She puckered her lips in a grimace before continuing, "He's right though, I have a plan."

"How come I haven't heard of this?" Rouge, who I assumed was with Serina by the way she turned her head, asked. She was probably making assumption, I highly doubted Serina'd even bothered to explained to them before calling so she wouldn't have to say it twice. Shadow's guess was lucky that's all.

"If you her talk you'll hear about it!" Amy shot back shrilly. God, I was _not_ looking forward to going back to the hotel. She'd fricking kill me!

"Thank you, Amy." Serina was irritated again, "For your words did not cut me off in the least!" She shook her head and sighed, "Look, plain and simple we need to meet up. If we stay fractioned, we're all in deep fudge."

"Well that makes sense." Tails said, then furrowed his brow, "But it doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"That's because it's not. Once we're together we can sum up our abilities and think out our next course of action. My 'plan', if you will, is an obvious one. We need to find the chaos emerald, with that I might be able to link onto Chessy's energy force, she's given me more than enough to recognize it…" "Whoa, whoa!" I had to butt in there. "Just who the hell is 'Chessy'?"

"Who knows?" Rouge sighed, not caring. She smiled then, wistfully, "But I do know who Marko is…"

"Enough Rouge!" Shadow barked, "It's probably that damned feline girl." "Right, the tiger." Serina agreed, then she bothered to let the rest of us know what the hell she meant. God knows I was confused. "Chesed is the leader of the trio of, bandits I guess I'd call them, that attacked Eggman's group." I felt another spasm of rage at her words. She shot me a warning glance and continued her briefing, "From what I can tell, she's able to tap into something not unlike Sonic's wind attack or Shadow's chaos spear. Hers comes from the dragon tattoo on her arms though."

"She didn't seem too special when we fought." Shadow said; I wish he'd just shut up. "She spent most of the fight meditating."

"Yes, well, she wanted to _play_ with me." Serina sighed. I felt another spasm of rage but forced myself to listen. "I didn't really get much on who Valletta is. I never saw her, probably extra muscle though and from what I saw Marko is an overly happy idiot."

"Cute idiot." Rouge added, Serina sighed wistfully and added, "_Very_ cute idiot."

"Will you both shut up?" Shadow growled. "I can fill in on Valletta. She's a bear, polar." He added her kind as if it didn't matter to him but he couldn't imagine any of us comprehending unless we had that information. Bastard, he really irks me. "She's definitely extra muscle. I saw no special attacks," Her turned to Rouge for confirmation on this. She nodded, "Didn't see anything either I'm afraid. The second she pulled off her eyebrow piercing it got a little hairy, next thing I knew I was with Serina." She shrugged.

"And Marko's still a mystery." Serina sighed, shaking her head. "That's all I, we, really know on them."

"Then what to you plan to do if you find Chesed?" Tails asked, always the logical thinker. I was still trying to picture Chessy's looks. "If she's so strong I think we should just avoid her."

"No, we can't." Serina said in such a severe tone I had to know why. So I asked. She shook her head again and sighed, "For all I know, she's already targeted us. I know she's already targeted myself and Shadow…" This was news to Shadow, his face darkened and he demanded more details. Of course Serina knew nothing beyond that. "I just know that if I have something they want and Shadow… _had_… something, most likely one of you are also on her hit list. So it's in all our best interest if we take offensive rather than lay around. As for what, well, I'll explain that later. For now we'll head over to the hotel you're staying at, so just stay put ok?"

"You got it!" Amy said, I honestly forgot she was there. "Ya hear that Sonic, you better get back here!!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Not wanting to hear Amy's cries and sensing the end of the conversation I told Serina, "I'll see you soon then." Before I shut of the watch and went sprinting back to the hotel.

**Sorry it was short! I promise I'll try to update more regularly, ok? Once again, I'm TERRIBLY sorry!! And ****Tahvohck, thanks again for the elixir of life! :P **


	38. A Peek At The Perp

**Sorry!!!!!! High school and soccer is REALLY hard to juggle but I PROMISE I'll try updating more!!! FYI, this is Serina's POV!!**

"I _can_ walk on my own." Shadow pouted, and once again tried to squiggle out of my grip. I'd picked him up all of a minute ago when it looked like his side was hurting him and he was all up in a tizzy.

"True, but I'd rather not have your wound working up." I sighed and added, before he could protest yet again, "_And_ your doing a marvelous job covering up my chest." I'd picked him up bridal style, knowing he could easily jump off in a piggy back. "You wouldn't want the girl who saved you to be embarrassed because she had to _selflessly_ rip off her own shirt to bandage your wounds, now would you?" A low blow, I know, but he wouldn't stop wiggling dammit!! And there is only so many times a girl can be rubbed up against by something fluffy before she loses it and goes into cuddle mode. Shadow may not be happy now but he would _not _enjoy being coddled like a rabbit the way a mouse would not enjoy being devoured alive by a garden snake.

Shadow hesitated briefly, stopping the persistent rubbing of his too soft quills against my bear midriff, before he relaxed and gave up completely. "Fine." He said curtly, crossing his arms and looking down at them. I mentally sighed, _Finally! _And then Rouge had to go ruin the moment and say something.

"Well, well. Isn't this funny," She chortled; bitch. "It seems your 'prince' has come to rescue you, including the jibe of sweeping you off your feet."

Shadow stiffened, resenting being the butt of _any _joke, and immediately when into another squiggling rampage. _I really hate her…_ I thought to myself as I tried to calm the raging hedgehog. "Let me down _now_." He demanded ice cold. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Oh come _on _Rouge!!!" I moaned, exasperated. "He _just_ fricking calmed down!!!"

"So know he's a child?" Rouge teased, I wanted to punch her and that did not help the situation _at all. _A blotch of scarlet appeared on his cheeks and he started yelling at me, a stage up from his icy demands.

"Shadow." I closed my eyes and spoke calmly, "If you don't calm down 3 things are going to happen; one; I'm going to get pissed off, two; Rouge will need carrying herself and three; you will no longer be conscious. Now, if you'd like to see where we're headed calm down, if not, keep it up, you could use a nap."

Shadow stopped struggling slightly and glared at me, but, luckily, he actually decided it was worth keeping his consciousness over walking. "Thank you." I told him, he grunted irritably. "As for _you,_" I glared at Rouge, "Do you want to keep it up?"

"Whoa, hold it toots." Rouge raised her hands, "Don't hurt a gal for having some fun!"

"Right, fun." I grimaced at the word, "Tell me that again _after_ we've walked the god-knows-how-many miles we need to."

"Touchy, touchy." Rouge sighed with a shake of her head but said no more. _Good. _I thought. _I could use some peace and quiet. _

_**Chesed's POV**_

_Idiots. Fucking idiots. _Those stupid insignificant worms didn't deserve it. The privilege I gave them in allowing them to live, even as their sharp, whiny little voices rubbed up against my mind, cutting it in various places as the sound rolled over it in waves. _I should just kill them. It'd be faster alone. _But I knew it wouldn't. I needed Valetta and Marko. Their unique styles of fighting unlike any I'd come across and they accompanied my own perfectly. Still, even if I am slowed considerably without them, is it truly worth it? Yes. At least, that's what I _tried_ to convince myself as I blocked out their pitiful argument over the fight we'd had hours previous.

"And I'm telling you, I _owned_ that fight." I winced at the deep booming cords that was Valletta's voice and whispered to myself over and over that it was, somehow, worth it allowing her to live. Even if I had to endure a migraine.

"_Pishaw!_" How such a perfectly able bodied male emitted such a sound, I am still bewildered. Marko's light voice continued to slaughter the outside of my tent in which I was _trying_ to meditate in. _Trying_, not succeeding. But, in some way, shape or form, this had to be worth something. They were too useful to dispose of and, even I doubted I could take on both of them. However, one on one… "You were just smashing trees like an idiot, you big brute. _I _was doing the real work!"

"What'd you call me?" Ah, yet again, the oh-so intellectual Valletta misses the whole point of the sentence told to her. No retaliation on the fact she did nothing in the fight she supposedly 'owned'. No. She was far more concerned with her intellectual standard, which I wondered about myself. At least Marko had a brain inside that inflated, peach head of his. No matter how well he managed to hide that fact.

"Hm… idiot? Shall I dumb it down for you?" Marko's innocent, mocking tone was so clear I could almost see him putting his index finger to his full lips and pouting; a false screen of worry covering his face.

"That's it!! You're _mine_, fur-ball!!" _If she even thinks about…_But no, before that thought even finished it's way down the stream of my thoughts, exactly what I hoped would not happen, happened. My guess is; Valletta slammed into Marko in her rage thus causing my tent to collapse. The canvas cloth draped thickly around me and my idiotic _companions_ were still rumbling around outside; cursing and smashing into other very important, very noisy items.

"I'm gunna skin you alive!!!!" Valletta's voice boomed in my ears as glared into the remains of the tent still tightly surrounding me but Marko, being the more sensitive half of the two idiots, realized just how screwed they were. "You just fricking broke Chessy's tent!!!" He yelled, and sure enough, she had. The poles used to hold the stupid thing up, being cracked and useless as they were, held no purpose for me now. Thus, neither did the remaining debris of the tent. Grounding my teeth very tightly together and clenching my hands in and out of fists, I tried one more futile attempt to calm myself. No such luck. In a surge of annoyance and fury, I found myself yelling the two idiots names. The initial shout ignited my surrounding tent and caught into a large reckless fire.

"I hope you realize your blunder, Valletta." I bellowed, deciding the primary idiot to focus on was the one who rammed herself into my tent in the first place. Using the other idiot as her battering ram, mind you, but he could be dealt with later. I lifted my arms up; allowing the white hot flames to court the dragon wiggling up and down my arm, begging me to release it. And so, not wanting to cage the poor thing, I happily obliged. I threw my arms down in the direction I heard Valletta muttering curses and, with a large mental push, set loose my pet.

I heard more curses and a scream, high, shrill and pained, but saw nothing. The fire kept me blind. Angry the meditation had yet to help with my temper the fire flared up in response to my frustration. A few even, deep breaths, however, and I could see the full range of what my rage wrought.

Valletta lay in a very unladylike position, leg spread wide and useless, on top of a large pile of broken, slightly charred tree trunks. Her camouflage jumper was burnt at the knees and around her arms but other than that she was fine, I knew she'd taken much worse. In fact, it was rather pathetic such a blow had knocked her out; however, I _suppose _she had been taken off guard. Honestly though, she'd been taken off guard several times also and I couldn't help but voice my disgust. "Valletta, are you so weak you'd actually lose consciousness to such a blow?" I didn't really expect an answer from someone so brain dead anyway; it wasn't like she'd be able to form a coherent sentence at the moment even if she'd remained conscious. Marko's lithe laughter bubbled fourth next to me. Rocking back on his heels and gaily shouting out insults at the conquered bear, I couldn't help but fulfill my violent desire to punch him in the face. He shot back like a rocket before flipping head first into the ground followed by a tree as his stopper. Refreshed, I regrettably smirked slightly but that was quickly removed before Marko's shrill shouts reached my ears. Something about his nose… I believe I broke it…

"What the hell was _that_, Che-che?!?!" Marko scrambled back onto his feet like a crab, gasping and panting. His bright orange hair was plastered down to his face with blood and he was clutching his nose as if it pained him. From the blood that he spat out when he yelled at me I guessed it was incredibly painful; and his lip was probably split too.

"I seem to remember telling you how much I hated those ridiculous names you call me…" I waved my hand dismissively and was surprised to find that I was actually speaking the truth. More than anything, the need to wipe that stupid grin off his face derived from those damned nicknames of his; which he knows I detest and smiles a similar version of idiocy whenever he says one in his 'cutesy' voice. I doubt he had used the cutesy voice when he gaped at smashing _Chessy's _tent; however, that fact did not decrease my need to retaliate with violence. Now immensely satisfied with myself, I decided it would be a good time to try to extract my gem again, the only one whom I needed to worry about harming the carrier, now that I was so full of my own pride.

"You fucking _split_ my lip!! And look at my nose!! It's broken!!" Marko was carrying on like a child who had lost a favorite toy. Though I suppose to Marko, whom was far more feminine than myself or Valletta, it was like breaking a girl's nose or lip; one who loved to preen herself. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his continued ludicrously, especially when he _enjoyed_ fights and pain; so why be mad at a token of just such enjoyment?

"Marko…" I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose to block out the coming migraine. "I'm going to try to remove my stone again."

"What? Now?" Was what I presume Marko was trying to say but with all the blood gushing forth every time his lips parted; it was no better than trying to listen to someone speak with their mouth full.

"Fix your nose Marko; I have no interest in sympathizing for you." I sighed, exasperated. If he was so upset why not fix it? Why carry on like a child? Was he hoping I'd coddle him or apologize? Not likely. Besides, not that his health was anything worth a minute of my time, it was incredibly annoying trying to understand his words.

Marko grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and after a series of cracks, with his nose and lip now healed, restated his question. "Are you serious Che-che? _Now_?" Once again, Marko very unwisely tested my patience with the nickname. "Didn't we just try to extract yours? After all, you've only had a day's rest since we last tried it and then you went and used your 'black angel' to extract the gem of wrath! I just don't-"

"_Silence Marko!_" I glowered. How dare he try to direct _me_? Try to tell _me_ what was best for _myself_! If he had been bold enough to not even cringe away from me when I silenced him, I would have probably smashed his face in for a second time. "We've discussed this Marko." I continued on, immensely satisfied once more as I watched a shiver run the length of his slender figure. Glad I could instill fear in anyone with merely a tone of voice; it made things that much easier. "The stone is inside me, therefore-"

"You should decide when it should to be removed…" Marko muttered. _Good boy. _I could tell he wanted to argue more, but he knew better than that. Unlike Valletta, while Marko enjoyed trying my patience, such as those damned nicknames, he knew when to quit and when the battle was lost. He sighed and bit his once more perfectly shaped lip, "Alright then… I'll start it…"

**Serina's POV… **

A large yawn broke through my lips and I tried again to wipe the sleep from my eyes. We'd stopped for camp a while ago; once we reached Eggman's ship-thingy, to be precise and I'd been working on repairing it since we got there. Chesed and her cronies had ripped several major wires out of the paneling in case on of us survived, that jackass.

"Dammit all!" I huffed, throwing down the wrench I'd found laying about the craft. I was so tired; I'd probably do more harm than good anyway. I pushed myself out from underneath the main control panel I was currently working on. Unfortunately, the stuff was so screwed up it would take at least 3 days to fix, plus the god knows however many days needed to reach Sonic and you were not in for some pretty numbers. I'd wanted to get there within a week, but it didn't seem possible, that is, unless I worked through the nights; which is what I was currently up to. Both Rouge and Shadow had vehemently refused my proposal of staying up and working, saying I needed my rest and other parenty crap. Thus, if I was caught, it'd be game over. I sighed and hoisted myself up to my feet letting my eyes quickly scan over the control room.

It was actually pretty big, probably a 20 by 25 foot room. Large silver, metal walls surrounded the room's right, left and back wall, the front part was all glass but could be covered with metal at the touch of a button. The touch of a button that was broken. I'd yet to fix even half the damage. Its centerpiece, and what I was currently trying to fix, was a large row of screens, monitors and buttons in a half circle around a huge silver chair. On either side of the chair lay smaller versions of it, most likely it was piloted by 3 people; Eggman and his two robots. Luckily, I was fairly sure that if I could only fix the main piece, I'd be able to move the ship. The other control panels were mainly for weapons anyway. I pivoted on my heel and ran my fingers on the metal door at the very back or the room. On the other side lay three doorways, Rouge's room, Shadow's room and a supply room. I guess Eggman always sleep in the control room, or maybe he hadn't slept.

I was _supposed_ to be sleeping with Rouge in her room but I'd snuck out the second Rouge fell asleep. It was only around 15 minutes later; both she and Shadow were completely exhausted, I'd known that since we started walking but both were too full of it to admit it. So was I, I guess. Chesed really messed me up. Come to think of it, I still had blood stuck in my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair to be sure; it was now coarse, oily and, sure enough, blood splattered. I wrinkled my nose at the caked, dry blood that came off in my hand. I probably looked like shit and after being under the control panel my skin, still bare waist up save for my bra, was covered with oil. I had to get rid of that evidence for sure, and it provided me with a good excuse to tend to my personal hygiene.

Slowly, I turned the metal doorknob. I froze momentarily when the door squeaked on it's hinges before continuing to nudge it open. Then, just as carefully, I began to close the door. I cringed when it slammed shut, the noise echoing off the halls; well, at least that's what it sounded like to me, who'd been listening to the quiet all night. But, because no one seemed slightly fazed, I guess it was no more than a tap. I tiptoed gently down the hallway, peeking into Rouge and Shadow's rooms as I passed; both still asleep. That was a good sign. I continued out of the ship and onto the shore surrounding it. If it was an option, I would have wanted to go somewhere else to bathe, but I hadn't seen any other water sources on out way over to the ship.

Groaning, I glared at the ocean, not the least bit happy to embrace the cold water. However, I was bloody, dirty and probably smelly, I needed a quick rinse. So, I whipped off my bra, shoes, pants, the whole package deal, and then waded into the cold water until I was waist deep. My muscles already ached with the cold but I knew it would be pointless to just sit around; I'd warm up quicker while moving. So, I took a deep breath and dove head first into the water. I started swimming back and forth, parallel to the shore until my body stopped shivering and the water became refreshing to my weary body. The cool, limpid water flowed freely up and down my body, wrapping me up in it's silken texture. Suddenly, I was eager to continue swimming rather than just wash myself.

I plunged down under the water, the salt stinging my eyes, and quickly scrubbed my head and arms vigorously. My head broke the surface of the water and I gasped for another breath before I dove back down to scrub my breasts and legs. Satisfied that I had fulfilled my original quest, I continued swimming along the coast; occasionally changing my direction when I thought I was getting to far from the ship. It felt good to just swim like this. All I could think about or hear was the rhythmic splashing of my arms and the panting of my breath. It was so hypnotic I imagined that I might fall asleep or lose my sense of reality.

I'm not sure how long I was swimming; it didn't matter anymore, I needed this. A quick stress reliever, not to mention a wake up call. The second I hit the water I can't remember feeling a bit drowsy, only immensely relaxed. _If I could stay like this forever…_But I knew, I could not. I still needed to fix as much of the controls as possible tonight and feign sleeping for Rouge to 'wake' me. If I had to be 'woken' every morning and was the first 'asleep' every night, then Shadow and Rouge would never suspect that in actuality I never actually rested.

Regrettably, I waded back thought the water and retrieved my clothes. I briefly wondered if I should just wait on the sand until my body dried off rather than risk getting my clothes wet. But the prospect of the moon and stars watching my naked form embarrassed me into putting on my clothes after wringing out my hair as best as I could. It didn't matter anyway, the only thing that got wet-wet was my bra and underwear, my pants were fine. As I secured my W.C.S onto my wrist I made a mental note to raid to supply closet for clothes, I didn't have a chance to earlier because we all went to 'sleep', but now I decided it was a must-do. I'm sure Shadow felt just as awkward as I did when I was half dressed.

I sighed to myself and quietly boarded the ship. Now that I thought about it, it was odd that Eggman needed a boat across the canal when he had this huge thing but maybe that was it's flaw; huge. All the boilers and junk probably took up more space that the living space, what with the entire underbelly of the mechanism no more than boilers, nuts and bolts.

I froze slightly as a cold wind swept over my body. I shivered and found myself suddenly eager to be back inside. So eager, in fact, that I forgot to listen at the door and _slowly _open it up. Instead, I just quickly piled inside; the door noisily slamming again. "You couldn't sleep." It was a statement; a fact. He wasn't asking for excuses.

I meekly lifted up my head to find Shadow glaring at me from his doorway. Ironically, Rouge was still asleep; I'd have thought the _bat_ would be the first to hear me but who needs proper physics anyway?

"Uh, yeah…" I said quietly, "So I thought a bath might be good, since, you know, I couldn't sleep."

A low growl emitted from Shadow's throat in the from of my name. "Serina…"

"Yeah?" I squeaked bringing my hands up to cover my face. He eyed me for a second, then sighed.

"Fine." He huffed and spun around so I couldn't see his face, "If you're already up, why don't you check for clothes in the supply closet?"

Suddenly the reason he turned around hit me, "Don't look!!" I screeched before I could stop myself.

"I wasn't!!!!" Shadow yelled back, equally flustered.

Embarrassment won out over thought and in a flash of motion I dashed into the supply; the door once again slamming noisily. This time however, Rouge actually woke up. _Today just isn't my day… _I internally groaned, then set to work pawing through the supplies.

**There ya go, SUPA long chappie as apology for mah absence!! And once again the beloved review responses!!! **

**AnimeCrazy88: If you thought it was interesting before, what now? Bet your mind is exploding with questions of the confuzzled nature.**

**Tahvohck: I'm no zombie, confound it!!! I'll have you know I'm half vampire! Unfortunately, I ran into a stake and yeah… got sick for a while there… anywhozits, glad to be back! And I'm glad you liked da chappie!!! **


	39. Can we fix it? Yes we can!

**Sorry it's short… Actually, confession; I had this written 2 weeks ago but I was planning to make it longer… however with the holidays and finals… Unfortunetly, I'm leaving on a possible skiing trip so it won't be a long chappie until much later and I figure you guys would be happier if I did a shortie and made a longer chappie next time to make up for it. Hope you guys like!! Oh, and by interesting suggestion this is my last first person chapter!! One more thing; becauseI have to brag and I suck like this: I got Sonic Riders Zero Gravity and Sonic Unleashed for Christmas!!!!!!!! XD **

"Ok!! Last one!!! And…" Carefully, I inched my hand up to the thin blue wire hanging in front of me. My hand shook slightly as I carefully positioned my wired cutter around the wire and then, with a quick snap of my hand, severed the cord. "There!"

Shadow's voice wafted around me for a split second as he murmured something incoherent. Not knowing if he was thinking aloud or talking to me, I squiggled out from under the main control panel I was yet again working on. "What'd you say?"

"Oh nothing much…" Rouge sighed, "Just that he's madly in love with you and such, the standard stuff…" She shrugged and raised her eyes to the heavens as if asking an unseen entity why Shadow would do such a thing but saw it as unavoidable. Shadow's thoughtful expression darkened into one of annoyance and mild embarrassment and he shifted slightly away from Rouge, placing more weight on the wall across from me.

"Ha ha." I said dryly, pulling myself up into sitting position so as to give Rouge the full force of my sarcasm. "I'm sure that's the case."

"Don't think I didn't hear you guys flirting last night." Rouge giggled, "So romantic; sneaking into your lover's room like that."

"Oh yeah, cause getting scolded and morbidly embarrassed is the stuff of dreams." I said with a roll of my eyes, "I should write this down, ya know? Make a _hot_ romance novel." With a little huff, I pulled myself onto my feet, quick dusted, or more accurately, _smeared_ the oil from my pants onto my new, lengthy red and black shirt. "You know," I tightened the rope around my waist keeping the overlarge shirt in place before walking over to the middle control panel when I'd spread out my tools I wasn't using; the ones I had been using were obviously thrown around the place I was working on. I picked up my, previously Eggman's, three eighth inch torque wrench to examine. "You guys _could _help me with this." I set down the three eighth wrench and decided a less specific half inch torque would be much better. "Just to mix it up a bit." I added nonchalantly, not that I was bothered by their lack of help. I could care less, but if they _insisted_ on hovering over me like an overprotective pair of parents, the least they could do was not get in my way. I grabbed the U bend of PB pipe and a 2 inch straight before I squiggled my way underneath the control panel again with my new supplies.

"Ah… but I might just break a nail…""What do you need help on?" Shadow's voice cut into the middle of Rouge's whine. Like my nails were so terrible! And who said she had to work-work? I just meant handing me stuff! I heard the soft clicks of Shadow's shoes stop near my workspace.

"Hm… Let's see…" I could get the copper to fix the blue wire later, right now it needed to be cut or I'd electrocute myself. It seemed like the nuts and bolts would fit my wrench but after a test, I found I grabbed the wrong type. "Wanna get me the half inch socket wrench? The torque isn't gunna cut it…"

"Which one is that?" I heard Shadow's shoes clicking again as he went to check the table followed by the nearly silent beats of Rouge's wings. Apparently; she was curious enough to risk those nails of hers. Not wanting to waste time, I started working on things I could as I explained what the tool I needed looked like.

"Well…" _Looks like that PB U bend will work on that pipe_, I grabbed a hold of said pipe and a pipe wrench that was still lying around me. "It's a long rod that thickens at the end, it's the one with interchangeable parts. If you want you can just bring the whole set…" Damn pipe wouldn't go in! I twisted it a little more to loosen it up, luckily that did the trick and the PB slide over it like a glove.

I heard the clink of my wrenches, like someone had picked one up, followed by a similar lower pitched sound and Rouge's voice. "Honey, she means this one."

"That one doesn't look interchangeable to me." I heard Shadow mutter and another click. I grabbed my torque wrench, finding it not so useless when dealing with the paneling behind the pipes. I had to squiggle in even further to reach but somehow managed.

"Are you sure about that one?" Rouge's taunting voice wisped about and I heard Shadow growl. "Why don't _you_ pick one?" He challenged.

"Fine then I will." Rouge mocked, another clink and the soft beat of her wings filled the air, accompanied with a growl of annoyance. "Here sweetie." I heard the wrench clang to the ground and was about to come out when something hit me in the forehead.

"Ow." I complained, lifting up the offending object; a half inch socket wrench. "Whoa! On the first try! I was sure you'd give me a different one!" It was supposed to be a compliment, but after it left my mouth, I realized it was more insulting. Embarrassed I went back to my tinkering before I could say anything else.

"Sorry to disappoint honey." Rouge answered sarcastically and stomped away. It really wasn't fair that I'd feel bad about saying _one_ little insult to her after the verbal beat down she gave me last night when we finally went back to our room to sleep after she'd teased Shadow and I. I swear my cheeks will forever retain a slight pink hue from that. God…

I continued to work quietly, muttering to my self for the most part. I was just on another set of wires where, out of nowhere, a shrill, high pitch noise pierced my ears. It was so loud compared to the quiet murmurs I'd heard from underneath the paneling the past few hours that I shrieked and jerked upright in shock. My head connected painfully with the metal piping and my hand jerked up, snapping the wire I had been working on. As a result of this, a field of sparks exploded across my vision and, before I had time to react, caused a chain reaction, short circuiting the power and electrocuting me in the process. I wish I'd had more than three seconds to prep myself for the explosion but, with the little time I had, all I could do was lay there; half paralyzed by shock and half by sheer pain.

"Serina!" I felt someone grab my legs and hoist me out from underneath the paneling. I tried to tell whoever it was that I was fine; however, my lungs had ideas of their own. In a complete defiance of my will, my lungs went into a wrestling match against each other, fighting to get the smoky air out of them as soon as possible. The painful coughing fit only lasted a minute at most but that was all it needed to run in order to send little red and black dots dancing across my vision and my head swimming into the clouds. It took my brain a few minutes to right itself and, once it did so, I realized I was lying in Shadow's arms, his worried face monopolizing my view.

"Sorry…" I coughed again to rid my lungs of the last bit of bad air and gently pushed him away. He didn't resist but he didn't leave me be either. In fact, in less than a second Rouge was right next to him with the same shocked expression painted on her face like a pair of matching twin dolls. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish; I was about to tell her to spit whatever it was out when the same noise assaulted my hearing. I found the ear piercing chirping was coming from none other than my WCS; it's shrill wail demanding my attention, prioritizing itself over all else.

"Why the hell did I turn this stupid thing back on?!" I managed to croak; my lungs refusing to let me be until they received their proper pay. I was about to answer it when Shadow's hand gently settled on top of the watch. I looked up questioningly to ask what was wrong. His smoldering red eyes bore into me and he told me, gently, "That can wait a minute. Are you ok?"

Now it was my turn to open and close my mouth like a fish. With my already depleted air supply, it was just too easy to forget to breath. Luckily, Rouge and her big mouth snapped me out of the trance. "Of course she's not ok!" She shrieked, "Geez! Look at you!!"

She grabbed my face as if it were a caged butterfly, the soft tips of her fingers barley grazing the flesh but still holding me firmly in place. Suddenly, my brain kicked into gear. If I continued to flop about like a paralyzed fish out of water, I'd suffocate. I would lose precious time resting or some other nonsense if I didn't convince the both of them that I was fine right away. I slapped Rouge's hand away from my face and grunted, "I'm fine."

Before either Rouge herself or Shadow had a moment to protest, I answered my watch just before it expelled it's third and final shriek of life. I knew neither of them would dare show their annoying, parental-ish level of concern in the face of Sonic and company, especially in front of the little bugger I knew was on the other end of my watch.

"Your timing is impeccable, Tails…" I sighed; Tails' adorable, fuzzy little face appeared in holographic form in front of me.

"Oh my gosh!!!" His pale blue eyes light up with a mixture of shock, concern, and I instantaneously knew what he'd say next. "What happened to you??"

"You Tails. _You_ happened." I groaned and pulled those stupid green goggles I was wearing off my head; I suppose the atrocity to all thing fashionable was worth keeping my site though. I was pleased to find that I'd retrieved enough air to slap on a little sarcasm, so I added, "Marvelous greeting by the way."

"Sorry…" Tails said sheepishly, his cute little ears flattening onto the top of his head and those pearly blue eyes dropped themselves towards the floor. He looked like he might cry. "You told me to call as soon as I got it… I didn't know…"

"God dammit, Tails. If you weren't so cute, I _swear_…!" I shook my head and ran my fingers over my hair. "But being the big hearted person I am and you the conniving little fur ball you are; I'll let it slide. Now tell me if I heard right, you got it?"

"Got what?" Shadow padded over to me, apparently I'd been pacing around, with Rouge following.

"Like I would sleep when there's work to be done!" I stuck my tongue out at them. They thought that after Shadow bumped into me after my midnight swim I would quietly go to bed; _ha!_ I'd called Tails and asked him to check upon a few things; like how I could fix those damned wires.

"Hm, crafty and saucy. I can see why you dig her." Rouge wrapped her arm around Shadow's shoulder and leaned into him. Of course, he immediately tried to shrug her off. However, if he succeeded, I don't know; I'd already retreated to the supply closet after throwing a 'Shut _up_, Rouge!!' behind me.

**Tahvohck: I loves you!!!! (Hugs) Thanks so much for the encouraging words!!!! And yes, it's VERY akward! :P**

**Happymystery12: Thanks you!!! XD**

**Amy alexis rose: Lolz, I ttly died for a while there! :P**

**AnimeCrazy88: Rouge is such a bully!!! As for Che-che, you'll have to read to find out, won't you? XD **

…**: If you don't like the story; don't read it. If you want to give me constructive criticism, fine. I, however, will not tolerate a review with 'flame' written on the top of it on a website that strictly forbids flames. It's no wonder you didn't have the balls to leave your name. **

**Identity-x-Dragon****: Someone here deserves a cookie and a high five!! Right here is an awesome constructive criticism review and it makes me happy to read and possibly follow suggestions. Plus the happy face made me want to hug you!! XD Sorry to hear you don't like one person as much, actually I think your right. With so many characters being balanced it's kinda silly for me to think I can full explain the story from only one person's view. Since I've already practiced several first person chappies, I think I might revert back next chappie (couldn't do it this chappie though cause it was already half done when you reviewed and I'm lazy! XD) **


	40. Message Review

**Lookie!!! Knuckles is finally back!!! Just so's yall know- this is about three days after the previous chapter occurred in their world. **

The wind blew gracefully across the wide meadow. Underneath it's gentle coaxing, the emerald sea rippled as if the whole meadow was alive. The wind was the strange meadow-beast's gentle breathing, and the rippling grass seemed to be it's fur, ruffled ever so slightly as it slept. At least, to Knuckles, that's what it seemed like. He closed his eyes and listened to wind's rhythm. Its quite howls sounded just like inhaling and exhaling to Knuckles ears. _I wonder what that girl would think of this…would she accept it like the moon or analyze it like her machines? _Knuckles shook his head with a growl. That was the 3rd time today his thoughts had wandered over to that useless woman and the 5th regarding any of his so-called allies. But those fools just didn't understand what an 'ally' was. An ally was not a friend, a companion, or someone who would stick their neck out futilely simply for the other's sake like Sonic seemed to believe. What his ally failed to see was that the term 'ally' referred to a person or group who joined another person or group to _survive_. They only bothered the other in order to gain help back; just so they could see the sun again, or for him, his emerald. Sonic just didn't understand. None of them did. They didn't understand that guarding the emerald _was _his survival and that he only helped them because the chaos emeralds they collected were the natural enemy of his survival. He was not a friend; he would not help them because he felt like it or enjoyed their presence. He was simply an ally and he had to remind himself frequently of this. Knuckles knew that strange attractions to a group could be dangerous to his mission. He was a guardian- an ancient who would stand the test of time to protect his treasure. And this was done without useless things like friendship- only by needed things like allies.

Knuckles crossed his arms, took a deep breath and nodded to himself. That was the way it was. And this was where he belonged. Here, on the outcropping of granite, overlooking the beautiful meadows surrounding him, dreaming and watching. But something was missing and it pained him. Through all his searching, he still had not found the Master Emerald and thus he couldn't stay in this beautiful place much longer. He would have to resume his search soon.

Knuckles tore his eyes away from the beautiful landscape to look upon the mountains waiting for him. With a sigh he began his decent out of the valley towards the range of mountains- so high they appeared close enough to reach in half a days walk but Knuckles knew the illusion only gave way to a third of the actual distance he'd need to cover. Knuckles sighed to himself, wondering if perhaps he could have borrowed on of those board-gadgets Tails and the girl had made but he shied away from the thought. _My feet have always got me where I needed. _He was snapped out of his thoughts when his watch beeped ever so quietly. Apparently, he had a message or some other way Sonic had tried to call him. So far, it seemed that it was only Sonic who harassed him with calls –all of which he ignored- but even then the watch was usually quiet. He knew it was overkill, but he had set the watch to it's unreachable state just in case one of the others tried to persuade him into coming back. He was nearing the bottom of the hill where it and the meadow touched gently, when the watch beeped again. Soft again, like a little bird. A noise that could be easily overlooked had he had anything but his thoughts to distract him. _Ignore it. _He told himself, no use raising any of those useless emotions for his allies when he was already struggling to keep the people he called allies as merely that in his frame of mind.

Still walking, Knuckles waded into the tall strains of emerald green grass. From the overlooking cliffs, the grass seemed short and unhindered by vegetation. Up close however, the grass was long, up to Knuckles shoulder or higher, and there were bushes hidden along the sides. One thing remained uniform from his view on the cliff and his current position, the grass seemed endless. The mountain's illusion was pulled back to an even longer trek than it appeared in the illusion the grass put out to transverse it. As Knuckles tried to get in a rhythm of beating the grass to either side so he could cross it, his watch beeped for a third time and for a third time he ignored it. Soon Knuckles found his rhythm, the grass was stiff and he soon began to sweat as he knocked aside the strands. Knuckles was so focused on his work he became absorbed in it to the exclusion of all else. When he stopped to catch his breath, he heard a familiar noise again. _Beep_. He growled and, in exasperation, looked down at the watch.

"All right have it your way!!" Knuckles yelled at the watch as if it were some bothersome creature, "Show me my messages then!"

"Voice print for Knuckles the echidna…" The watch lazily crooned. "Verifying… verifying…"

Knuckles stomped his feet impatiently, he was about to attack the grass again when it chirped, "Verification complete. Knuckles the echidna identified."

"All right, now lets get this over with…" Knuckles growled at the watch and added, "Quickly."

"Accessing messages… please wait…" The watch let out several repetitive beeps. It sounded like water dripping. _Drip. Drip. Beep. Beep._ Each little ting of noise seemed to infuriate Knuckles more until he finally bellowed.

"_Will you cut that out_!?" "Message box accessed!" The watch chirped in ignorance to how close it had come to losing it's mechanical life. "You have one hundred twenty seven new messages!!"

"From who?!!?" Knuckles dared ask, flabbergasted.

"You have twenty messages from Amy Rose. You have six messages from Miles Tails Prowler. You have ten messages from Sonic the hedgehog. You have ninety messages from Serina Ann Sawyer."

"Why the hell are there so many?!?!" Knuckles growled, he was trying to decide whether to just delete them or not when the watch beeped again.

"You have one new message from Rouge the bat." The watch seemed to be smiling now as Knuckles expression metamorphosed through annoyance to shock to disbelief to horror.

"Why the hell is _she_ calling me?!?" Knuckles demanded but the watch simply asked, "Check new message?"

"Yes…" Knuckles warily told it. _Why did that thieving bat need to call me? _It was so odd he couldn't help but wonder.

Rouge's shapely figure appeared an screen, her arm held under her ample chest. "Well, well, Knucklehead. It seems like you're the troublemaker this time around. I'd ask how you are but I can stand the clichés. Just so you know, the kids going crazy looking for you, I wouldn't put it past her to do something well… crazy, I guess. Anyway, come back soon, if you do, I might be willing to give you a little 'welcome home gift'." Rouge blew a kiss into the air and she winked at him with a mischievous smile, "Ta!"

Rouge's form faded and before Knuckles even had a chance to say another word, the watch continued onto the next message. "Message 2 from Serina Ann Sawyer." A very exhausted looking Serina appeared in front of him. Her hair had rioted and she seemed to be wearing a shirt three times her size. There were dark circles under her eyes and her bright green orbs seemed dulled to his memory's comparison. "Dammit Knuckles!! I've been counting and this is the fucking 90th time I've called !! Pick up your damn watch!!! That's why I fucking gave it to you in the first place!!!" Serina put her head down on her free and sighed, "I'm so tired, I think its one fucking a.m… No wonder I'm so tired…"

The message ended and instantly another one from Serina popped up. She still appeared very tired but slightly less than before. "Pick up… You want to pick up the watch. Answer the damn watch. Pick up the phone dammit!!!" Another 19 messages followed this with an almost identical consistency that the first had. With each one, Serina seemed to be less and less tired and with each one she seemed to be getting more patient and less angry, but the message was still 'Pick up' in every one. With a dull astonishment, Knuckles realized it must be going back from newest to oldest.

After the 19 other messages from Serina played, there was a break in callers. By this time, Knuckles had chosen to sit down on the grass and watch, not knowing how to stop the watch. Sonic's form appeared and her was rubbing his head with an almost sheepish expression. "Don't listen to her Knux." He murmured, voice low as if whoever _she_ was would hear. "She won't really do nothing… I hope. She's just worried, we all are…" "Sonic?" Amy's voice broke in and Sonic's head snapped towards the unseen girl. "Who are you talking to?" N-no one Amy!!" "I thought we agreed we weren't calling anymore…" Amy's voice was suddenly eerily calm, Knuckles shuddered. "U-uh… t-that's not what i…" "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME SONIC!!!!" A horrified expression leaped up Sonic's face and he raised his arms to shield himself and then 'poof'. He disappeared, the message ended there.

A cute little pink hedgehog in a red dress appeared. Amy. She looked sadistic as she smiled a too 'happy' smile and held her hammer up next to her. "This is the last time I'll call…" Amy's voice sent chills down Knuckles spine. It seemed unnaturally sweet. "Come back now… or you answer to me." _At least I know what Sonic was talking about now…_ Knuckles shuddered.

Next came Tails, his blue eyes shining. He didn't seemed to have gotten any more frustrated in the course of leaving messages than when he began. However, next to Rouge, Tails also had the fewest recordings. "Hey again Knuckles! I was just wondering when you're going to come back, it's kinda important that you return soon ya know? If you're on your way back now I hope you get here quickly and safely! Talk to you soon!" _At least that one was bearable to listen to…_

"You have listened to twenty five out of one hundred twenty eight messages. Continue?" _128?I _thought_ it was 127… oh yeah, that bat girl called and started this whole thing…_He grumbled at the memory.

"Continue?" The watch asked again. Knuckles glanced at the sky and noticed a darker tint to it. As fun as it was to be lectured, Knuckles figured it would be best to get through the grass before night fall. _I'll listen to them later…_Knuckles told himself with a shrug and then set about his work.

**Sorry the chappies short! I really wanted to put one up that was longer but it's late and I'm tired and I really doubt you guys want to wait another week. As always plz review and feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

**Ryo-chan99: No, no. I enjoy full boxes, thank you. XD I'm glad you liked the story as to put some confusions in place, Serina was knocked unconscious in a freak wind that blew her off course- the wind also ripped off her wing by dragging her down through, most likely, the trees. The mumbling gibberish was purely Shadow's brain trying to cope with the situation- it happens a lot to people who undergo extreme shock or emotional trauma. And no, Serina is not a fishy fish (I wish) she was merely electrocuted and Shadow and Rouge were afraid she was injured because of it. Not sure why they'd care though… overbearing parents? Gratification for their saved lives? You decide!! XD**

**Tahvohck: True, I do need some more proofin… How's the third person treating you though? And yes, I live. After winter break school work sorta got intense. XD**

**Identity-x-Dragon: Now, now. Let's not sully the flame with names. Let us not forget the warmth it brought us to roast marshmallows upon as we ignored the true meaning. Is that not what flames are for? S'mores and 'accidentally' sticking it to their idiotic faces? XD Hmm… I like the boy idea… but I don't know if she'd be able to change gender as for Rouge, it'd be cool if possible but she can only morph into the species not the person, or can she? She hasn't exactly been practicing now has she? **

**Felina43229: I'm thrilled you liked it so much! But then again, my writing is pretty sexy… XD I'll keep mah profile surfing to a minimum then shy person, and I'm honored to be your first fave! I'll keep those pairs in mind, by the way… XD**

**Amy alexis rose: Thanks! Happy(Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery belated) New Year to you too! XD**

**AnimeCrazy88: Tails is quiet efficient no? And yeah, it is always her… XD**


	41. Love Headaches

**Note: You guys might wanna reread some chappies later on cause I'm gunna redo some of the older chappies… cause reading back on them makes me cringe… But for now, this is what I have!! XD**

It looked like it hurt. A lot. However, for whatever reason- be it an unnaturally thick skull or something else entirely- Serina seemed unable to comprehend that the action of repeatedly smacking her head into the control panel should be causing her at least _some_ form of discomfort. Shadow thought the girl would eventually get tired of her ridiculous actions- or loose enough brain cells she'd be forced into stopping or risk permanent damage- but this had been a thought that flitted through his head over an hour ago. Serina still had not stopped. Serina also had not made any sound in the duration of this hour; not even when he tried talking to her, which he tried several times, or when Rouge tried once before going off to watch the ocean from the now working Eggship's deck- which she claimed looked like a giant, glittering gem. Shadow's original concern had started, not with her bizarre desire for bodily harm, but two days ago when her own, as well as Tails', mechanical expertise had managed to finally fix the Eggship. This had been the day when, enthused by the progress, Serina had been listing who she was eager to see- which was everyone in Sonic's pathetic little team- and Knuckles' name had popped up. Rather than sensibly keeping the knowledge to himself until her arrival, as Shadow would have done, Tails told Serina that Knuckles had left shortly after she did. Once this knowledge passed, Serina went into what could only be described as a state of panic. The past two days she had refused to eat, sleep or talk about anything besides Knuckles' well being. "Is he ok?" "Oh god, what if he's dead?" "This is my fault!" Stupid things like that. Also since then, she had spent her free time trying to call him. When this failed she left messages- ninety of them. Dismayed when she tried again earlier this morning and found his message box full –go figure- Serina started ramming her head into the ship's main control panel, an act that would have thrown them wildly off course had the controls not been locked, and been there even since. On a side note, Shadow- after he got over the fact that she was causing herself bodily harm- found the repetitive noise of skull against metal quite soothing.

A tingle sprang up Shadow's arm- something he'd gotten used to since he put his watch on vibrate and this act still had not perturbed Amy from calling him. Grunting irritably, Shadow took his focus away from the red haired, possibly insane, girl in front of him towards the little black gadget on his arm. He raised his arm above his head and speculated whether or not to answer- nothing had changed since the last call. His arm tingled again and Shadow decided it would be better to answer than receive another less than friendly message from the pink hedgehog. "Yes," Shadow sighed into the watch, barely concealing his annoyance. "She's still destroying brain cells and no, I will not try to stop her again."

Amy's small, delicate holographic frame appeared in front, shaking ever so slightly in rage. "Shadow! If you don't do something about her, why I'll-!!!" Amy let the words slip between her teeth in a hiss and she balled up her hands. Instead of finishing her threat, Amy switched tactics and furiously told him, "She's been like that for a half hour! Do something!"

"Wrong, it's been one full hour." Shadow sighed, "You just happen to be ill informed and no, I've already tried I'm not going to again."

"A full hour?!?! What the _hell_ Shadow!" Amy screeched. Shadow uninterested in her constant outbursts took in her appearance again. She was still as pretty as ever, even with her face contorted in rage, and he was sure that after seeing her so many times in the half hour since she happened to find out about Serina, he'd be able to remember every aspect of her green eyed, spiky haired little appearance. He randomly speculated that since the pervious time they met, she seemed slightly more defined in muscle mass, but still retained that delicate form he was so used to. If Amy hadn't been one of the most annoying, loathsome creature he knew at that moment in time, he very well could have fallen for her. As usual, though, Sonic seemed to taint any good aspects she had and overall led to him despising her all the more. "If she won't stop with words then hold her down or something!! You're stronger than she is aren't you?!?"

Before Shadow could tell her that, yes, while he was strong enough to hold her, he didn't want Serina to start banging her head against _him_, a very familiar and unwelcome voice broke in through Amy's side of the watch. "Let her do what she wants." Sonic sighed and put his arm over Amy's slight shoulder so Shadow now had a view of both hedgehogs. _Speak of the devil…_ Shadow thought to himself. Amy seemed furious at Sonic's lack of concern, but Shadow knew that, being the laidback person he was, he wasn't about to get worked up about something he couldn't change. As usual, Sonic seemed to know what the best course of action to take would be, which to do is nothing, the minute he heard Shadow had vainly tried to stop the red head and had since given up. This did not please the pink hedgehog, as she was always one to fight against the inevitable. She pushed Sonic's arm off her shoulders- had the situation been any different Shadow would have been openly shocked by this gesture, knowing the little hedgehog's infatuation- and turned to yell at him.

"Let her do what she wants?!!?" Amy parroted- Shadow wasn't sure if she said this out of disbelief or in mocking frustration- regardless, he wasn't in the mood to watch another one of their lover's spats and promptly hung up on them. Once that was said and done, he went right back to watching Serina bang her head against the wall.

_She'll stop eventually…_ Shadow speculated, _And if not, Rouge or I will eventually make her…_

Less than 10 minutes later, Shadow had fallen asleep on his feet listening to the soothing sounds of Serina mutilating her own skull.

_In an old abandoned lab on an island somewhere in the pacific… _

"She's been like that for what- Four? Five?- days…" Marko groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Why does she always insist on pushing herself like this? She had _just _used the Black Angel, did she not? She'd just tried to extract it her gem too!"

Valetta sat on the cold stone floor perpendicular to the control panel Marko was pacing in front of watching Chesed's body bob up and down inside a large cylindrical tank filled with green liquid. Her nose and mouth were securely covered with a breathing device and white snake-like wires wrapped around her body keeping her body immersed and in dead center of the tank. Bored, Valletta ripped up one of the stone tiles and began carving some shapes out of it. "Ya know, you make it sound so obvious every time ya talk like that…"

Marko froze and turned to face her, his hand hovering in the exact place it was when it'd been pinching his nose up until he turned his head to look at the offending polar bear. His hair was tousled from hours of nervously running his fingers through it, his tail and ears drooped with exhaustion and a surprised expression struck his feminine face; his full lips parted into a little 'o'. In short, he looked like a freaking train wreck in Valetta's eyes. "Make what obvious?"

Valetta snorted and cracked another section of the stone off. "Oh nothin'." She shrugged, and started smoothing out the edges of her tile. Satisfied with its shape, she held the tile up so Marko could see it. A heart. "Just that you're totally and completely in love with her."

"Wha-" Marko's prim, rosy little cheeks seemed to get a whole lot rosier. His eyebrows knitted together and he adverted his head away from Valetta's smug expression, concentrating hard on his petite little nails. "Why that is positively ridiculous Valetta. Che-che is merely a business partner and at most, a friend." He glared at the tile she was playing with, stomped over and yanked it out of her hands. "And give me that! Can't you busy yourself with something less destructive!?" Marko then hypocritically broke the tile and threw it into the garbage can in an angry flustered motion. He then resumed pinching the bridge of his nose but instead of pacing, wrapped his other hand around his stomach and took a deep breath. Valetta recognized this as his meditation pose and that he was trying to regain composure.

"Uh- huh…" Valetta pushed herself back onto her feet and walked over to the little dog. "Ok then, I'm you're friend too aren't I?"

Marko seemed slightly taken aback at the change in topics but shrugged it off. "Of course Valetta. If I didn't consider you my friend I wouldn't put up with you."

"I'm gunna take that as a compliment…" Valetta growled.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't..."

"So about your crush on the boss…"

"I _don't_ feel for Chessy that way!"

"Then how come I don't get I don't nickname? And how come you're always worrying about her? God knows, she doesn't need it."

Marko bit his lip and sighed, "Look. She's just a good friend Val. And I do give you nicknames when you're not testing my patience, but since eighty percent of the time we're busy biting each others heads off, you don't notice. I bet the only reason you notice I call Chessy by nicknames is because she hates them so much."

"You know what I meant, dog-boy. I wanted to know why you _only_ call Chesed by nicknames and not her real name."

"So that instantly means I like her? Really Val; that is some hardcore evidence you got. You know I hate _boy's _names for girls."

"You just hate boys period…"

"Ignoring that…" Marko growled. He walked over towards the control panel and started re-reading all of Chesed's statistics while Valetta watched. Finally, out of annoyance, she walked over and slammed her hand down on the keys, blocking them from his view.

"Hey, you." She glared at him until he finally met her eyes with a defiant look, "These reading are already perfect, and we both know it. Now stop avoiding the question."

"Sorry I thought I answered it. No need to get angry just because your assumption wasn't right. That 'women's intuition' thing of yours doesn't always work." He stiffened and tried to push past her, but Valetta just grabbed his arm. Marko tried to yank his hand back but was unable to break her vice-like grip, so he looked her square in the eye and advised, "If you don't let me go Val, I'm going to get pretty mad."

"That's what I'm talking about. You know the readings are perfect so why the heck are you worrying about her?"

"She's my friend." He sniffed and turned his head, Valetta snarled and pushed harder on his arm. "Ow! Dammit, Val, you're going to break my arm! You know I can't fix bones!"

"If you're so worried about it then just admit it and I'll let go."

"Admit what!?!? There's nothing to admit."

"Really? You're in total denial pup. I always kinda knew but this- this is new to me. It's been five fucking days and you still haven't left this lab, slept, or eaten since we tried to extract her stone. Look pal, you're a new edition and don't know this yet but I'll let you in on a little secret- no matter what happens to her, Chessy always pulls through, she's fine now stop obsessing _now_ or I'll make you." Val sighed and loosened her hold a bit, she knew Marko was right, she could accidentally break his arm and wouldn't even notice and that would piss Chesed off when she woke up. She sighed, "Look, I know Chessy's tempting and all but unless your looking for a little good old fashioned lust I suggest you give up. Chesed doesn't do relationships, she does one night stands, if you get that then I think you should get some air and food. Maybe even shower, you stink Marko."

With that, Valetta let go of Marko and headed for the door out of the dingy little lab and into the blinding sun. Marko grudgingly rubbed his wrist and watched her go. "I'm not obsessed…" He muttered indignantly and then he raised his voice and yelled, "AND I'M _NOT_ IN LOVE WITH CHE-CHE!!!"

Valetta just gave him a half wave without bothering to even look back and then she was gone, probably going to train or so Marko figured.

"I don't love her…" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. And with that he went right back to the control panel, checking and re-checking Chesed's stats.

**Sorry this chappie's short… I was gunna make it longer but… meh…**

**AnimeCrazy88: Yeah well, keep in mind that half the messages from the gang is pure bitching and they probably wouldn't have care if Serina hadn't gotten all worked up like she did. Also, remember that she thinks Chessy might be after the **_**whole**_** group so yeah… she's just a panicky little chick and everyone was pretty much playing along. Regardless, I wish I got that many messages!! That'd be cool! XD**

**GIGA-XISBASS****: THANKS!**

**Tahvohck: Dually noted, I'll make sure to sit on my ass more and eat a lot more chocolate! XD But, uh, my writing really has improved that much? Interesting… my plan to brain wash is working! On to world domination! I mean… uh… thx! That's so nice of you to say! (Shifty eyes) Sorry I put off so much that you need to refresh yourself… I've just had a lot of stuffles… XP Oh and thx for the offer! This time I managed to re-read the chappie so it should be proofed, but I'll give you a uh… ring? (Don't know what you'd say for email…) if I need any help! **


	42. Connie Coma

"Why does my head hurt?" Serina asked for what must have been the nineteenth time. Rouge rolled her eyes and looked over at Shadow who, wanting nothing to do with another replay of this conversation looked away. Rouge hid a smile by biting her lip.

"I _told_ you already." Rouge shook her head as if this type of thing just couldn't be helped. "You had a little mental breakdown and rammed your head. Repeatedly. Against that." Rouge pointed towards the control panel for Serina to speculate at again.

"That's not what I mean!" Serina rubbed her bandaged forehead. It still hurt but not nearly as much as the back of her head. "If I was ramming my head against that wouldn't I be using my forehead?"

"That's what you did sweetie." Rouge said gently, again. She felt like they were performing a movie and someone kept making stupid mistakes, resulting in a do over starting from the beginning of the scene. Her eye twitched ever so slightly as Serina opened her mouth. If she hear the line, 'That was stupid' or 'Oh, sorry about that" one more time Rouge would be sure Serina would _really_ be sorry.

"Then why does the _back_ of my head hurt?" Serina asked. Rouge was both immensely relieved and uneasy to find Serina had regained enough brain cells to come up with a new sentence. The sentence itself wasn't what made her uneasy; however, she just wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Well, you see, honey…" Rouge began, "It was sorta like this…" Rouge thought back to the initial event that injured the back of her head in the first place.

_"We really should do something about her…" Rouge sighed, watching Serina. She shook her head and looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. "Sometimes I wonder if just knocking her out would save her more brain cells than it would cost her…"_

_Shadow's eyes widened and he unfolded his arms, turning to the shapely bat next to him. "You know, you may actually have something there Rouge."_

_"Huh?" Rouge looked up from her nails, "I do?"_

_Shadow pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Serina. Rouge, realizing his intention, was about to yell out in protest just when the heel of his hand hit the back of Serina's head at the base of her skull. Her eyes rolled up and Serina instantly collapsed. Shadow smirked and looked back at the astonished bat, "Yeah, you did." _

_Right…_ Rouge nervously looked at Shadow for support, who looked away. Apparently he was too important to deal with a situation that he caused. Rouge glared at his the back of his spiky little head then nervously looked back at Serina, smiling a not-to-convincing fake smile. "You fell! Yeah, that's it sweetie! You hit your forehead too hard, collapsed and landed on your skull."

"I see…" Serina seemed to be deep in thought. She raised her hand and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow." Serina sounded confused; Shadow rolled his eyes and, already used to what would come next, mouthed her next words. "Why does my head hurt?"

"That's it!" Rouge yelled and turned furiously to Shadow. "You did this, you fix it babe, got it? Cuz I have had enough of Connie Coma over there!!" Rouge lowered the offending arm she was using to jab at the air space around Serina, turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Shadow sighed and watched the bat leave. His gaze shifted to Serina, who now decided to question him, forget the question, and ask it again. Well. At least it was an improvement to when she was drooling on the floor earlier. Shadow was quickly getting irritated and it wasn't because of the repetitive teenage standing… er, sitting actually, next to him. Serina suddenly collapsed and Shadow, being the kind, caring person he is, went to check her pulse. She was still alive but Shadow figured as much. Grumbling to himself, he threw the unconscious teen over his shoulder and was about to take her to her room when his watch vibrated. _Great…_ It was probably Amy again. Was every female he knew going to dump on him? Serina was just babbling so it didn't really count but it was _Rouge's_ idea to knock Serina out and he couldn't understand why the hell she'd gotten so angry when he did it. _Maybe she wanted to do it…_ Shadow mused as he answered his watch.

"Shadow!" Yup. That was Amy. He'd know that whiny, bothersome voice anywhere no matter how hard he tried to forget it. Said pink hedgehog appeared in front of him, one hand rooted to her hip and another poised in the air, index finger pointed and at the ready for scolding. Shadow rolled his eyes. "How dare you ignore me!" She shrieked, Shadow vaguely wondered if taking a threatening message would have been better than this. "Wait… what the hell happened?!?" A look of horror plastered itself across the female hedgehog's admittedly attractive features and she pointed her holographic hand in bewilderment. Shadow heaved a sigh.

"You told me to do something. And I did." He groaned, ears flattening with displeasure atop his head. He knew what was coming next. Lucky for the ultimate life form, right as Amy opened her mouth to yell the watch announced that Shadow had an incoming message. Quickly, Shadow told Amy that he had to go and switched calls before she could get another insult in edgewise.

To the black hedgehog's complete and utter fascination, who should appear on his screen but the elusive echidna that made today a living hell for him in the first place? Knuckles holographic form's eyebrow raised in confusion and he looked like he was going to yell at something, when he saw Shadow that initial confusion was replaced with shock and enough embarrassment to turn his normally tan skin tone redder than his dreadlocks. Naturally, the pure wonder that Knuckles would call _him_ first not to mention his apparent distress at doing so was enough to curb his anger and make him curious enough to bother talking to the redhead.

Now why on earth _had_ Knuckles called Shadow anyway? Well truth be told- he _hadn't_. You see, our favorite little knucklehead was on his way towards the mountain range bordering the meadow he was currently crossing and mentioned something about it would nice to be in a shadow again so he could cool off. The watch, misunderstanding, asked if he would like to call the _actual_ Shadow. Knuckles also misunderstood and told the watch, yes, he was planning on lying in the shadow of the mountain as soon as he got there. The watch proceeded to call the ultimate life form and Knuckles, who finally realized what it was doing, but didn't know what it was doing, could only yell at the thing until Shadow's holographic form left him too dumbfounded to speak. Talk about your awkward introductions. Both of the boys stayed quiet for a while before Knuckles, feeling that since he called, intentionally or not, it was his duty to say the first word.

"Uh… hi, Shadow…" He said uneasily, fighting with the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Hello…" Shadow gritted his teeth together and glared at the echidna with murderous red orbs. "Do you have any idea how much _trouble_ you've cause not only me, but the rest of your so called allies?"

Disbelief flittered through bright magenta eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"This child-" Shadow jostled Serina's unconscious body so Knuckles could get a better look at her. "-bent herself over backwards trying to find you. Do you have any idea how much danger you're in?"

"Look here Shadow." Knuckles snarled. The redhead wasn't familiar with harangued by anyone other than his friends and he sure as hell wouldn't let this enemy turned hero fill him in on the gory details. "I sure as hell don't need a lecture from _you_ about allies! Sure, _now_ you're helping the kid, but who was hunting her not even two weeks ago? Who was protecting her then? What, just because I have better things to do Sonic needed to hire a new babysitter for her? Don't make me laugh, she's strong enough now to take care of herself and believe it or not, so am I. Whatever _danger_ you're talking about I'm sure I can handle it. Now if you excuse me-"

"If you would shut your mouth for one second I can tell you just what danger I'm talking about. I'm talking about a danger that killed Eggman and nearly cost Rouge and I our lives as well. I'm talking about the reason why I'm with Serina now and why everyone is headed to meet up right now. I'm talking about a danger that not one of us can survive unless we work together and you are no exception. If you value that pathetic life of your and the stone you waste your time guarding, I suggest you meet up with us or you won't have to worry about finding the Master Emerald any more."

Shadow's cold words rung heavily in the air, neither of the two spoke for a long time. Finally, Knuckles adverted his eyes slightly and asked, "I'm _not _saying I'm coming but, where are you?" He bit his lip and added, "And what exactly _is_ the danger anyway? People? The emeralds?"

_Of course you're not coming…_Shadow shook his head, eyes closed and looked up at Knuckles. "I can tell you were I am, but that's not the information you need. Right now we're heading to Indian to meet up with that fake hedgehog; I'll send you their coordinates." Shadow punched in a few numbers into his watch and observed Knuckles as his holographic form stared at him, mouthing something to himself. Shadow knew however that it was not he whom the echidna was looking at but rather, the coordinates the hedgehog had just sent him.

"And the danger?" Knuckles asked again.

"If you want to know, I suggest you talk to _her_." Shadow tilted his head toward Serina and, without another word, hung up on Knuckles.

**Sorry it's another shortie! XD I'm having major blockage so it was hard just to make this much. Don't worry though, I'll fix it soon!!!! Anywhozits, Happy Fourth everyone in the states!! And non-celebrators, well, Happy Fourth anyway!! XD Don't forget to review pleasums!! XD**

**AnimeCrazy88: Don't worry, Shadow finally managed to stop her! XD Noes, you can't treat a girl that way! DX But yeah… Don't count on Marko ever admitting anything. He's a man of science! He doesn't believe in love! XD **


End file.
